Survivor: Xing
by Crazy Packers Fan
Summary: Jet Black hosts as 18 girls attempt to outwit, outplay and outlast each other in the game of Survivor in the land of Xing! Characters are from Akira, Bleach, Cowboy Bebop, Durarara, Evangelion, Haruhi Suzumiya, FLCL, Fullmetal Alchemist, Full Metal Panic, His and Her Circumstances, InuYasha, Naruto, Suzuka, and Tenchi Muyo! 39 days, 18 girls - 1 Survivor!
1. Preview

**Survivor: Xing**

**(A/N: Please vote in my profile poll for your favorite characters!)**

"Welcome here to the land of Xing," a bald man with a big beard and sunglasses announces from a helicopter. "I'm your host, Jet Black, from Cowboy Bebop. I have hosted two previous Survivor seasons before, Survivor: Feudal Japan, won by Sango from InuYasha, and Survivor: Seireitei Forest, won by Meilin Rae from Cardcaptor Sakura. In tonight's special preview, we will look at the 18 players coming to Xing to compete in this Survivor season, as well as what to expect from this season."

The helicopter flies over a vast desert area, with Jet Black holding on to the side of the vehicle.

"This is the desert area on the border of Xing," Jet states. "Very few people have ever survived making the trip from Xing to Amestris through this desert area. Yet it will be this very desert area where these contestants will be forced to survive through the elements, at the same time hoping to survive each other, as they hope to win the grand prize at the end of the game."

The helicopter lands, and Jet gets off it.

"Speaking of that grand prize, let's talk money," Jet says. "Many of you have wondered what the players receive for their time in this game. Here is the pay scale for the competitors in this game. The prizes are shown in American dollars in the year 2013; however, the money will be converted to whatever currency is used in that particular character's country and time."

1st place - $1,000,000

2nd place - $100,000

3rd place - $90,000

4th place - $80,000

5th place - $75,000

6th place - $70,000

7th place - $65,000

8th place - $60,000

9th place - $55,000

10th place - $50,000

11th place - $45,000

12th place - $40,000

13th place - $35,000

14th place - $30,000

15th place - $25,000

16th place - $20,000

17th place - $15,000

18th place - $10,000

"It's now time to look at who will be competing this season," Jet states. "This season will be an all-female season; every one of our 18 contestants is a girl. The players have recorded interviews prior to the game, of which you will see short clips. The tribes have been split up into shy characters and outgoing characters. The shy characters are on the Yao tribe, and that's where we will begin. Our first player is Anri Sonohara, from Durarara!"

_"My goal is to show people that I can love and be loved," Anri says. "In the past, I have not been capable of doing either of those things, and I hope to change that. I will open myself up to the world."_

"Anri is certainly an interesting contestant because she has a lot of potential," Jet explains. "While all the characters on the Yao tribe are introverted, Anri is more so than almost all of the others. It will be fascinating to see if she opens up to others, or if she stays inside her shell."

_"I'm not just a pretty face, no matter what Masaomi may think," Anri says. "I want to change others' expectations of myself."_

"Next up is Ryoko Asakura, from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya," Jet states.

_"I've been pigeonholed as the AA+ girl who looks amazing but disappears in important situations," Asakura says. "I am not a murderer, I am not a psycho killer. I am a data entity looking to experience the thrill of victory."_

"Since Asakura is a data entity, she has no use for the money given to the winners," Jet explains. "But she is looking for something more than just cash – she wants an experience."

_"It would be interesting to find out how Kyon would react if I won this game," Asakura says. "That would make my voyage here successful."_

"Our next contestant is Princess Ayeka Jurai, from Tenchi Muyo!" Jet announces.

_"I have come out here for one reason: to show that I am once again better than that awful Ryoko," Ayeka says. "She only came in second place, how pathetic! I will win this game with ease and beat her once more!"_

"Ayeka is an interesting case," Jet states. "She may be shy most of the time, but you bring up a certain Ryoko Hakubi, she turns into an entire different person."

_"Tenchi will have no choice but to marry me after I win this game," Ayeka says. "It will be so glorious!"_

"Next up is Honoka Sakurai from Suzuka," Jet remarks.

_"I am easily forgotten," Honoka says. "In order to prove my love to Yamato, I am going to try my hardest, and hopefully he will see my true potential."_

"Many feel that Honoka has received a bad deal in life," Jet states. "Whether that is true or not, I'm not sure. But in this game, you make your own luck. She is going to have to prove herself as a worthy competitor from the start, or else she will be gone quickly."

_"I am going to give it my all," Honoka says. "I hope that will be good enough."_

"Our next player is Kikyo from InuYasha," Jet states.

_"I am InuYasha's true love, yet he has chosen Kagome over me," Kikyo says. "Must I win this game to prove that I deserve him over her? I will do as I must. Kagome came up short in her attempt to win this game; I won't lose in such a fashion."_

"Kikyo looks like she will be very formidable in challenges," Jet comments. "The question is, how can she get along with her fellow tribe members? That will determine how far she can go in this game."

_"I know I can win this game, I just must make sure not to fall into a trap," Kikyo says. "I must be wise about with whom I align myself."_

"Coming up next is Mamimi Samejima of FLCL," Jet remarks.

_"Takkun, where are you?" Mamimi wonders. "Have you moved out here to the desert? Is this where you have hidden yourself from me?"_

"Mamimi is a strange one," Jet states. "Her odd personality might really cost her out here, where so many are focused on winning. I don't know if she can succeed in this game unless she adapts her style."

_"Will Takkun come save me if I get too bored?" Mamimi asks. "I hope so."_

"Next up is Ritsuko Akagi from Evangelion," Jet says.

_"This is certainly a different challenge for me," Ritsuko says. "I'm not really a people person, that's more Misato's thing. I have to attempt to overcome my difficulties with social life and use my smarts to succeed in this game."_

"Ritsuko is certainly an interesting case," Jet remarks. "She is very smart – so smart that she could slip under the radar and go a very long way. However, she does not seem to be the social type. Can she overcome that problem? Only time will tell."

_"I'm going to give it my best shot, no matter what the odds are," Ritsuko says._

"Okay, our final new player who will be participating as part of the Yao tribe is Teletha Testarossa from Full Metal Panic! She is better known as 'Tessa,'" Jet declares.

_"I have been allowed to take a break from my missions to try my luck at this game," Tessa says. "Perhaps doing well will give me a chance to impress Sousuke."_

"Tessa is really brilliant and that could be a huge advantage to her," Jet states. "But like her tribemates, she is shy, and that could cost her in the end."

_"I must stay on mission," Tessa says. "Winning this game is the ultimate objective."_

"There will also be one returning player added to the Yao tribe, to be revealed later," Jet remarks. "But we will get to her later. For now, let's get to the Chang tribe, full of very outgoing characters! We'll start out with someone I know very well, Faye Valentine from Cowboy Bebop!"

_ "These girls don't know who they're messing with," Faye says. "I will do whatever it takes to win – and I don't care about making relationships with any of these players, so I can get rid of them as I see fit. It's all about looking out for number one."_

"What can I say? Faye's going to be fun to watch," Jet states. "Winning? Not so sure about that, but she's sure going to be a character."

_"No one knows my game, and that's going to really help me," Faye says. "They better watch out for me!"_

"Next we have Kaname Chidori from Full Metal Panic!" Jet comments.

_"Finally, some time away from Sousuke!" Kaname exclaims. "Not that I miss him or anything. No, not at all! I won't miss him or think about him one bit while I'm away!"_

"If Kaname can get Sousuke Sagara off her mind for a minute, she might have a chance at winning this game," Jet remarks.

_"Let me tell you, there's no way Sousuke would play this game!" Kaname says. "Nope, no way!"_

"So, next we have Kei from Akira," Jet states.

_"I've been through a lot, fighting against the government and struggling with Tetsuo," Kei says. "This game will be refreshment for me. I hope to enjoy myself out here, and fight to go far at the same time."_

"Kei is a real wild-card," Jet remarks. "She's a real fighter; she won't go down without a big struggle. She will not be an easy out."

_"I am going to do whatever it takes to go far in this game," Kei says. "People don't know what to expect from me, and I like that."_

"Next up is Loly Aivirrne from Bleach," Jet comments.

_"Winning is everything to me," Loly says. "I want to win this game more than anything… well, anything besides ruining Orihime's life. I will slit any throat, stab any back, poison any well it takes to win this game."_

"Loly is clearly setting herself up to be the villain of this season," Jet states. "If past seasons are any indication, villains often go far but come up short at the end. Can she do one better and win it all? Time will tell."

_"Just remember: I am the queen of poison," Loly says. "I will turn on anyone who I feel like during the game."_

"Next is the adorable May Chang from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood," Jet remarks.

_"I live here in Xing, but my home is in the palaces, not this desert area," May says. "Nevertheless, I will fight through whatever it takes to win!"_

"You can't help but like May," Jet states. "She may be a fan favorite, but can she win this game on her home turf?"

_"I'm ready for anything!" May says. "And just in case of emergency, I have my alkahestry to help me out!"_

"Next we have Olivier Mira Armstrong, also from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood," Jet remarks.

_"There's no one as tough as a Briggs soldier, and no one else in this game is from Briggs," Olivier says. "None of these women will be able to stand up to me."_

"Olivier will be a real threat in all physical challenges, and I doubt anyone will be able to win an argument with her," Jet states. "But will she be able to get along with everyone else, with that tough attitude?"

_"I'm ready for anything," Olivier says. "Nothing is going to throw me off in this game."_

"Now here's Suzuka Asahina from Suzuka," Jet announces.

_"I've put a whole lot of training into this," Suzuka says. "I hope I will excel in all physical challenges."_

"Suzuka may win every single physical challenge we have," Jet states. "She's just that talented. But does she have the social game to win it all? Time will tell."

_"This is my big chance at success," Suzuka says. "I've got to make it all pay off."_

"Finally, our last brand-new contestant is Yukino Miyazawa from His and Her Circumstances," Jet states.

_"My goal is to be the best at everything!" Yukino says. "So I won't be satisfied unless I am the champion of this game!"_

"Yukino is used to winning," Jet comments. "Will she be able to use that past success to propel her to victory?"

_"If I don't win, then I can't consider my time out here a success," Yukino says. "I have to win!"_

"In addition, there will be two players returning from previous seasons that I have hosted," Jet adds. "Those players will remain a mystery until the first episode of the season. This season will have all sorts of twists! Hidden immunity plushies, the Medallion of Power, and other things yet to be revealed! 39 days, 18 girls, one Survivor!"


	2. Absolutely Mind-Boggingly Annoying

**(A/N: Please vote in my profile poll for your favorite character!)**

**Episode 1**

**Absolutely Mind-Boggingly Annoying**

**Day 1**

Two trucks, containing 8 female contestants each, drive on their way into the desert area of Xing. Jet Black is on a helicopter that hovers overhead.

"These 16 contestants are on their way to the desert area of Xing, where they will begin the adventure of a lifetime!" Jet Black exclaims. "Though they've not yet spoken, first impressions are already forming."

_"I see May Chang from Xing is in this game," Olivier says. "She's cute, and she's adorable, but those qualities are not going to affect me. I'm playing all out to win."_

_ "This tribe looks like a bunch of pushovers!" Loly says. "It'll be easy to weasel my way around them."_

_ "We have a red-haired girl on our tribe who isn't paying much attention to anything," Ritsuko says. "She looks distant and confused."_

_ "There's a girl with long blue hair on our tribe, who looks a lot like Kaname," Tessa says. "I may try aligning with her."_

"These 16 girls will be forced to withstand the elements of a very harsh and dry desert, while working with each other to build alliances and win challenges. If they don't succeed, they will be voted out. In addition, 2 former players will be joining them. 39 days, 18 people – 1 Survivor!"

The helicopter lands, and Jet exits it, while the two trucks pull up in front of Jet. The two tribes get off their trucks and stand in groups in front of Jet.

"Welcome to Survivor: Xing!" Jet exclaims, to cheers from many of the players. "We're about to start this game, but first, there are a couple of others who are going to join you."

A few of the players gasp when they hear this.

"Our two returning players, please exit the helicopter," Jet commands.

Instantly Temari from the Naruto series, and Haruhi Suzumiya (who needs no introduction) exit the helicopter and walk out next to Jet.

"These are two players from past seasons who are out here for a second chance at this game," Jet explains. "Temari finished 11th in Survivor: Feudal Japan."

"Thanks for reminding me," Temari replies to Jet sarcastically.

"Here's your chance at improving," Jet states. "You go over and join the tribe on your right, that will be the Yao tribe, with the purple buffs."

Jet hands Temari a bag of buffs, which she brings over to her new tribemates. Most of them are not overly excited to see her, as they are a group of naturally shy characters. Temari begins handing out buffs to them.

"And Haruhi, after finishing 4th in Survivor: Seireitei Forest, you'll be joining the Chang tribe, wearing the pink buffs."

"So this means that I'm the tribe leader?" Haruhi asks Jet.

"That's up to your tribe to decide," Jet says. "Go join your tribe, on the left."

The Chang tribe cheers as Haruhi triumphantly marches over to them.

"Welcome, Haruhi!" May exclaims.

Haruhi begins passing out the buffs to her tribemates.

"Now, are you ready to get to a little bit of fun?" Jet asks.

"Yeah!" the naturally outgoing Chang tribe shouts. The Yao tribe looks a bit nervous.

"We're about to have our first reward challenge, right here, right now," Jet explains. "On my go, you will race out into the area of sand to your right. You will be looking for a golden medallion, known as the Medallion of Power. Whichever tribe who ends up with someone who finds the Medallion of Power gets to keep the medallion, as well as getting flint to begin the game."

The players cheer excitedly.

"However, there is a twist," Jet explains. "On your left is another area of sand. That area of sand does not contain the Medallion of Power. The only thing you'll find in that sand is Noba, one of 3 modsouls created by Survivor: Hueco Mundo host Kisuke Urahara for the purpose of detecting Bounts. In this game, these modsouls are hidden immunity plushies, which as you know, are very helpful to your individual game. But if you're off looking for the immunity plushie, you're not going to be helping your tribe find that Medallion of Power. I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The Yao tribe talks it over, with Temari leading the way.

"None of us needs that immunity plushie, we're a team, we work together," Temari tells them. "We all go for the medallion."

The others in the tribe agree heartily, but in the Chang tribe, Haruhi has different ideas.

"It's every girl for herself!" Haruhi exclaims. "You go for whatever you want to!"

"We're getting that medallion," Suzuka breaks in. "That's more important right now."

Haruhi and the others are unable to come to an agreement by the time Jet breaks them up.

"For flint and the Medallion of Power!" Jet shouts. "Survivors ready? Go!"

Haruhi and Loly immediately sprint out to the left, while all the other players go toward the right. The Yao tribe begins digging all in one general area, while the Chang tribe spreads out.

"That Medallion of Power may be buried deep!" Jet yells.

May really is digging with all her might, but she cannot find it. Suzuka digs quickly, looking all over for it. Honoka tries digging slowly with big clumps of sand, but she is unlucky as well. Meanwhile, on the other side, Loly and Haruhi are desperately trying to find the immunity plushie.

"Only two people going for the immunity plushie – and by doing so, they're putting a big target on their backs!"

Loly starts digging in one particular location, and suddenly, she sees something.

"You're all mine," she says, as she pulls up the immunity plushie.

Haruhi looks over to see that Loly has the plushie, and she kicks some sand in dismay. The other players try digging for the Medallion of Power frantically.

"Who will find that medallion first?" Jet yells.

Suddenly, May pulls out something from the ground.

"I got it!" she shouts.

"May finds the Medallion of Power for the Chang tribe!" Jet yells. "The Chang tribe wins reward!"

The other members of the Chang tribe rush over to congratulate May, while the Yao tribe looks frustrated.

"Congratulations, Chang tribe, here is your flint," Jet states.

He hands over the flint to Yukino.

"You now have the Medallion of Power to begin the game with. You may use it in any challenge to get an advantage. If you use it, it goes over to the other tribe for their potential use in the next challenge. Make sure to use it wisely. As for now, go back to your trucks, gather the supplies that are on them, then follow the maps that are included on the trucks to find your camp. I'll see you in a couple days for a challenge."

The tribes immediately walk over to their trucks to start gathering their supplies. They each take something, then begin on their way following the maps to camp, with Haruhi leading the way for the Chang tribe, and Temari leading the way for the Yao tribe.

_(Note: when a quote is italics, that means that it is a confessional. A confessional is when the character talks to the camera away from all the other players, and it is recorded later in the day than when it is shown.)_

**Yao Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Ayeka, Honoka, Kikyo, Mamimi, Ritsuko, Temari, Tessa)**

The tribe, full of naturally shy people, begins putting together their shelter without saying much. Only Temari really has any bit of an outgoing personality, and she helps the tribe by giving a bit of verbal leadership.

"Roll those logs over to me," she tells Honoka and Asakura.

"But they're too heavy for one person to lift…" Honoka pleads.

"Don't worry, I got this," Temari replies.

Temari is strong, and she is able to lift up the logs and put them into place. Honoka looks at her with amazement.

_"Temari is amazing!" Honoka says. "She's got muscles to spare. She's going to help us do great in this game!"_

Temari and Asakura help put together the big parts of the shelter. Ritsuko, Ayeka and Kikyo put together some of the smaller parts of the shelter. Anri turns her attention to the fire.

"How are you going to try to make fire?" Tessa asks her.

Anri doesn't respond, but instead takes off her glasses. She holds them out, with the sun blazing down on them. Putting some wood underneath them, she is eventually able to make the wood catch fire through her glasses.

"Great job!" Tessa replies, as she adds wood to try to keep the fire going.

_"Anri is very resourceful," Tessa says. "She's also very quiet. Someone I can really relate to."_

_ "I may not be the most lovable person, but I can do my best to make myself helpful," Anri says._

The other girls race over to the fire once they see that it has been made. They immediately congratulate Anri once they find out that she has made it. Anri simply nods, too shy to respond.

_"Anri made us a fire today without any flint," Ritsuko says. "That's the type of person we need to have on our tribe."_

Once the fire is really big, Mamimi takes out a cigarette and lights it. Ritsuko also grabs a cigarette.

"I must warn you," Asakura says, "smoking can be hazardous to a human's health. It can cause all sorts of problems to a human's lungs and heart."

"Who cares…" Mamimi replies, smoking her cigarette that has the words "Never Knows Best" on it.

Asakura looks surprised. "Smoking is especially dangerous to humans of the female gender. They can have problems trying to reproduce, and they should definitely never smoke when in the process of reproduction."

Ritsuko laughs when she hears Asakura.

_"Ryoko Asakura calls herself a data entity," Ritsuko says. "From what I can tell, that means that she is an alien. She does not understand human behavior. Because of this, I don't know why she would really want to win this game in the first place. Maybe she could be an easy target."_

After the girls have put together their shelter, Kikyo starts cooking the rice for the tribe. She passes some out, and they begin to eat, while talking to each other quietly.

"You're a captain?" Honoka asks Tessa.

"Of a submarine," Tessa replies. "I work for Mithril. We protect the seas from all sorts of evil people. I was given a break to come out here."

"I'm very impressed," Honoka replies. "You might be the smartest person I've ever met."

_"Honoka is about as sweet as a person as can be," Tessa says. "I wouldn't mind working with her throughout this game."_

"So, why do you want to win?" Temari asks Ayeka.

"I want to beat Ryoko!" Ayeka exclaims. "She thinks she's better than me, and I'm going to prove once and for all that is not the case!"

"Excuse me," Asakura breaks in, "but I do not think that I am better than you. I think that both of us have similar capabilities, except that I am a data entity, and that you are a human being."

"Not you!" Ayeka replies. "I mean that space pirate Ryoko Hakubi! She finished second in a previous season, and I know I can beat that!"

_ "Ayeka is very vicious when it comes to talk about this Ryoko Hakubi," Temari says. "She thinks she can beat her, but I doubt with her attitude she will be able to go very far."_

Meanwhile, Mamimi smokes her cigarette and talks into space.

"Takkun? Takkun? Where are you?" she says. "I am looking for you!"

_"Mamimi is very weird," Ritsuko says. "She keeps rattling on about some 'Takkun,' and not really seeming to be in it. She makes me a little worried."_

"Have you seen Takkun?" Mamimi asks Anri.

Anri shakes her head silently.

"Takkun, where have you gone?"

_"I do not understand Mamimi's behavior," Anri states. "She is a bit bizarre, and I do not know if that will help our tribe very much."_

Kikyo finishes passing out the rice, and Honoka is the only one to thank her.

"Thank you so much for the rice," Honoka tells Kikyo.

Kikyo does not respond.

_"I do not like this tribe very much at all," Kikyo says. "I know that I deserve better than them. Yet I will continue trying to make my way out here by working hard, as long as it gets me farther."_

**Chang Tribe  
(Faye, Haruhi, Kaname, Kei, Loly, May, Olivier, Suzuka, Yukino)**

The tribe begins putting together its shelter. The strong Olivier moves a lot of the heavier objects. Suzuka and Faye also help with the bigger logs, as they are very athletic. Haruhi, meanwhile, orders everyone around.

"Yukino! You start working on starting our fire!" Haruhi yells. "Kei and Kaname, you help put together a roof for the shelter!"

Loly, who is putting some rocks together for the fire pit, looks angrily over at Haruhi.

"What are you going to do?" she asks.

"I'm going to check to make sure you're doing what you should be doing!" Haruhi responds.

Loly simply glares back at Haruhi.

_"Personally, I don't like Haruhi one bit," Loly says. "I don't like the looks of most people on this tribe, actually, but especially not her."_

Yukino starts working on the fire, using the machete on the flint, but she makes no progress. Loly gets angry as she watches.

"Give me that!" she shouts at Yukino. "I know how to work a sword!"

Yukino hands over the machete to Loly, who starts slashing wildly at the flint to try to make the fire.

"You're going to hurt yourself!" Yukino yells.

"Shut up!" Loly screams back.

After a few minutes, Loly finds that she is unable to make the fire, but she refuses to admit it. Haruhi walks by and sees her struggling.

"What's the matter?" Haruhi asks. "Are you two not good enough to make fire?"

"You try it!" Loly yells at Haruhi.

"Fine, I will!" Haruhi shouts back.

So Haruhi starts struggling with the machete and the flint. Meanwhile, most of the other tribe members have put together a nice-looking shelter.

"Nice work, guys!" May calls to the others. "Great job!"

"No problem," Kaname replies to May, patting her on the back.

They then notice the problems the others having trouble making the fire.

"Oh, you should have asked me!" May exclaims.

She throws a bunch of knives into the wood, then uses her alkahestry to start a fire.

"Awesome!" Yukino shouts.

"You're amazing, May!" Kaname exclaims.

"That's why alkahestry is so great!" May explains.

_"I use my alkahestry to do things others could never imagine," May says. "Most importantly, it can heal people. I hope to help as many people as I can while I'm out here, and then they'll appreciate me!"_

_ "May is someone I want to play with," Kaname says. "She is cheerful, she's kind, she's even powerful. I hope we can make a good alliance."_

Loly and Haruhi both look angry that they got shown up, but neither of them says anything. As the fire gets going, Olivier comes over to start cooking some rice for the tribe. After she has cooked some, she passes it out to the rest of the tribe, who start talking to each other about their lives.

"So, you're from here, May?" Kaname asks.

"Sort of," May replies. "I'm from Xing, but I actually live in a palace. I'm actually a princess!"

"A princess? Wow!" Kaname replies.

"Yes, and I've worked with Olivier before," May adds. "We helped the Elrics defeat the bad guys in Amestris!"

Most of the girls listen to May with great interest, but Loly glares at her angrily.

"So, Loly," Kaname says, "what about you? What do you do?"

Loly looks mad. "It's none of your business."

"Just trying to be nice," Kaname says.

_"I have no use for these others out here," Loly says. "My goal is to win – not make friends. I don't know why they want to do all this socializing crap."_

Kei talks with Faye as they eat.

"I'm trying to escape the awful government where I live," Kei says. "Being out here gives me a chance to do that. What about you, Faye?"

"I just want the money," Faye responds. "That's all I care about. To bring home a whole lot of Woolongs, that would be nice."

"I see," Kei says.

_"Faye says all she wants is money, that makes me suspicious of her," Kei says. "It's a different kind of motivation, I'm not sure if it'll work."_

Suzuka and Yukino also talk to each other about their lives, as they find that they have some things in common.

"I'm all about winning, being the best," Yukino says. "I'm the #1 student at my high school!"

"I like winning a lot too," Suzuka says. "I'm an athlete… I'm a high jumper. To win the gold medal at a track event, that's my goal."

"You seem to be a real winner," Yukino says.

Suzuka laughs. "I try."

_"Yukino's a real competitor, I can tell," Suzuka says. "That makes me want to play with her. We could make a great duo in this game."_

**Yao Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Ayeka, Honoka, Kikyo, Mamimi, Ritsuko, Temari, Tessa)**

That evening, Temari decides to talk with a couple people who she sees as smart, Tessa and Ritsuko.

"You two look like you're brilliant," Temari tells them. "And I heard a little about your background, Tessa."

Tessa blushes. "It's nothing much."

"What I want, is to make an alliance with you two," Temari adds. "But we've got to add others. Last time I was in this game, I didn't make a big enough alliance, and it backfired on me."

"Hey, I'm in for as big of an alliance as possible," Ritsuko responds. "You tell me who you want to align with, and I'll do it."

"Okay, I'll sleep on it," Temari states. "I've got to think about who looks the most trustworthy."

"If I were to choose…" Tessa breaks in, "I'd pick Asakura."

"All right, I'll talk with her," Temari replies.

_"The first time I played this game, I miserably failed because I got stuck in minority alliances every time," Temari says. "Not this time. I'm going to choose a big alliance and stick in it, then make sure I'm in the majority of the majority alliance. No fooling around this time."_

The others notice Mamimi acting really weird the whole night.

"Takkun, where are you?" Mamimi calls. "Takkun? Takkun?"

_"Mamimi looks to be a loose screw," Ayeka says. "I don't think she's quite all the way there."_

**Day 2**

**Chang Tribe  
(Faye, Haruhi, Kaname, Kei, Loly, May, Olivier, Suzuka, Yukino)**

The next morning, Haruhi decides to make an announcement to the tribe.

"Attention, everyone!" she shouts. "I am the new leader of this tribe!"

Most of the others look at her weirdly without saying anything. Loly, however, takes exception.

"Excuse me?" Loly responds. "You're not _my_ leader!"

"Oh yes I am!" Haruhi exclaims. "I was leader of my tribe the first time I played, and I'm going to be leader again!"

_"I believe when Haruhi played the first time, her tribe only won half its challenges," Kei says. "Not only that, it got weaker as the game went along. I'm not sure if this is a good idea."_

"Shut up, Haruhi!" Loly yells. "I don't want to hear any more of this leadership crap!"

"Penalty!" Haruhi shouts back at Loly. "Because you went against my leadership, you must serve a penalty!"

Loly laughs. "See if I care."

_"Haruhi is absolutely mind-boggingly annoying," Loly says. "I personally wouldn't mind voting her out first. And, oh yeah, I have the immunity plushie. So there."_

No one pays much attention to Haruhi, so Haruhi stomps off into the desert, pouting. She takes some rice along with her to eat.

_"No one wants to listen to me," Haruhi complains. "They're going to lose without my help."_

Loly seems to be a loner, not talking to anyone, and Kei and Faye sit around in the shelter doing nothing. The others are eating rice with each other around the fire.

"Boy is she crazy," Yukino says.

"Which one?" Suzuka asks. "Haruhi or Loly?"

They all have a good chuckle over this, before Kaname turns the subject to something serious.

"We have an awesome group right here," Kaname says. "May, Olivier, Suzuka, Yukino, and myself. We would make an outstanding alliance."

"Then let's do it," Olivier replies.

"Hmmmm…" Suzuka says. "My name starts with S, May's starts with M… O, K, Y… we're the SMOKY alliance!"

"That's awesome!" Kaname exclaims. "I love it!"

"So do I!" Yukino joins in.

"Yay SMOKY!" May shouts.

_"So we've formed the SMOKY alliance," Kaname says. "It's Suzuka, May, Olivier, myself and Yukino. We may be very different in lots of ways, but we're all the same in this way: each of us wants to win this game. And we're going to do it together. We're off to a great start."_

_ "I really like my new alliance!" May says. "SMOKY! We're going to 'smoke' out the other tribe!"_

Meanwhile, Haruhi has gone off pouting in the desert, when she notices something sticking out of the ground.

"I know what this is…" she says.

She pulls at it, and out comes the modsoul Kurodo.

"Ah ha!" she exclaims. "An immunity plushie!"

She hugs the plushie to her chest happily.

_"Just like last time I played," Haruhi says. "I've found an immunity plushie, and I'm going to make it count. This is my ticket to win this game!"_

**Yao Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Ayeka, Honoka, Kikyo, Mamimi, Ritsuko, Temari, Tessa)**

Temari continues her plan from the previous day to extend her alliance. She brings Asakura over to Tessa and Ritsuko.

"Hello, Ryoko," Temari says. "The three of us were wondering if you'd like to join our alliance."

Asakura nods her head. "You wish to have me vote with you in order to increase your chances of advancing in this game, I see. But four votes would be insufficient for a majority."

"Which is why we need more members," Temari replies. "Who would you suggest adding to our alliance?"

Asakura looks thoughtful. "If my calculations are correct, both Honoka Sakurai and Anri Sonohara would be very good choices to add to such an alliance due to the high levels of loyalty I find in their personalities."

Temari nods in agreement. "Okay, I'll talk with them."

Temari walks away to talk with Anri and Honoka, while Asakura turns to Tessa and Ritsuko.

"I find a very high level of some sort of personality trait I cannot quite describe in Temari," she tells them.

"What would that be, would you say?" Ritsuko asks.

"I believe the word I am looking for would be known as deviousness," Asakura replies.

Tessa plays with her braid in her hair nervously as Asakura says this.

_"As a data entity, Ryoko Asakura has the ability to read people beyond what any of us humans can," Tessa says. "And she has pointed out to us that Temari is not to be trusted. That means we must be very careful going forward in an alliance with Temari, as she could easily backstab us."_

Temari begins talking with Anri and Honoka about joining their alliance.

"We already have an alliance amongst myself, Asakura, Tessa and Ritsuko," Temari explains. "We would like you to join as well."

Both girls agree.

"I'd love to join your alliance," Honoka replies.

"It would be very nice to be loved by your alliance," Anri adds.

"Good," Temari says. "I'm glad you could join me."

_"The key to making such an alliance is not adding too many people, but just enough," Temari says. "My first time playing, I tried making an alliance with the whole tribe, and it came back to bite me."_

The whole time, Mamimi wanders around in the desert, looking frantically.

_"Takkun… where are you?" she says. "Takkun… Takkun?"_

**Chang Tribe  
(Faye, Haruhi, Kaname, Kei, Loly, May, Olivier, Suzuka, Yukino)**

The tribe notices that Loly and Haruhi are at each other's throats that evening.

"I'm the leader of this tribe, and I see that you haven't been doing a good job at keeping this fire going!" Haruhi yells at Loly. "Look at it, it's about to die!"

"Well, excuse me, but if you're the leader of this tribe, why don't you do something about it?" Loly replies.

"You know, I ought to vote you out first!" Haruhi yells.

"Good luck with that," Loly smiles back, holding out her immunity plushie for Haruhi to see.

"Oh yeah? Well, how about this?"

Haruhi pulls out her immunity plushie. The others in the tribe looked shocked to see it.

"How did you find that?" Loly asks.

"I'm good like that," Haruhi replies.

"That's not fair!" Loly shouts. "I worked hard to find mine!"

The others sit by quietly, watching the argument unfold.

_"If Haruhi and Loly both have immunity plushies, then that eliminates them from being able to be voted off first," Kaname says. "Our SMOKY alliance will have to target someone else instead."_

**Day 3**

**Chang Tribe  
(Faye, Haruhi, Kaname, Kei, Loly, May, Olivier, Suzuka, Yukino)**

That morning, Loly and Haruhi are refusing to talk to each other, as the team eats its rice.

"Come on, you two," Yukino says. "We can't go into a challenge like this."

"Oh, yes, we can," Haruhi replies. "Personally I wouldn't mind throwing the challenge just we can eliminate Loly."

Loly sticks her tongue out at Haruhi.

"Let's get real here," Suzuka breaks in. "There will be no throwing of a challenge, actually we'll be using our Medallion of Power if we think we need to."

"Who makes that decision?" Loly asks.

"I do!" Haruhi exclaims. "Because I'm the tribe leader!"

"Oh, you shut up!" Loly shouts.

"Settle down!" Kaname exclaims. "We've got to go into this challenge united!"

Loly and Haruhi simply stare at each other with crossed arms.

_"Having Loly and Haruhi at each other's throats really doesn't help our cause all that much," Kaname says. "It's another obstacle we've got to overcome."_

A little while later, May finds the mail and returns it to the players.

"What does it say?" Kei asks.

"Here it is:

_You will roll a bunch of boxes_

_ Faster than a pack of foxes_

_ If you're the first to make the logo_

_ Then to Tribal Council you will not go."_

"Boy, is that a bad poem," Faye comments.

"Hey, I didn't write it!" May replies.

"Rolling boxes…" Kaname says thoughtfully. "You know, this sounds like a real strength situation, and I think we're stronger than the other tribe."

"We may want to use that Medallion of Power just to make sure," Yukino adds.

_"Being from Briggs, I'm as strong as they get," Olivier says. "I don't think we need any help to win this challenge!"_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!" Jet shouts.

The two tribes of nine members each walk into the immunity challenge area, a vast area of sand (just like everywhere else) with giant boxes waiting for them.

"You guys ready to get to your first immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!" the Chang tribe screams, while the Yao tribe simply claps.

"First things first, the immunity plushie – here it is."

Jet pulls out Kon, the stuffed lion who serves as a modsoul for Ichigo Kurosaki in the world of Bleach.

"Kon was very pleased to find out that this season is all women."

"But no Rukia?" Kon complains. "Come on!"

"In any case, you are playing for Kon – the immunity plushie. As long as you hold on to him, your tribe is safe from going to Tribal Council. Losers, you head to Tribal and face me, where you will vote someone out of this game."

The players look on intently.

"Let's get to today's challenge. On my go, two players from each tribe will rush out into the field of sand and push one of your five boxes back across the starting line. Once you have all five boxes across the line, you will flip them and maneuver them to reveal the Survivor: Xing logo. First tribe to make the logo wins immunity, safe from Tribal Council. In addition, Yao tribe, you are playing for flint."

The players nod their heads.

"Chang tribe, you have the Medallion of Power."

Haruhi holds up the Medallion of Power, which is a golden medallion with Kon's face on it.

"If you choose to use it, I will push your closest block back to the start to begin the challenge. That would give you only four blocks to push back to start. If you use it, it goes over to the other tribe, who may use it in the next challenge."

"We're not going to use it," Haruhi shouts.

"Wait a minute!" Loly screams. "We as a tribe never decided that!"

"Okay," Jet says. "Discuss it as a tribe, then come to a decision."

The tribe huddles together to talk about it.

"Haruhi, are you trying to throw the challenge like you said you wanted to?" Suzuka asks.

"No, I just think we're strong enough that we don't need it," Haruhi replies.

"She's right," Olivier adds. "We're stronger than them. Let's save the Medallion for the next challenge."

The Yao tribe looks on excitedly, happy to see some division already in the Chang tribe.

"Okay, what is your decision?" Jet asks.

"We're _still_ not going to use it!" Haruhi exclaims.

"Very well then," Jet states. "The Chang tribe will keep the Medallion of Power for future use, but they get no advantage today. I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The two tribes line up at the starting line. Tessa looks over at Kaname and winks, and Kaname returns the favor.

"For the first immunity in this game! Survivors ready? Go!"

Olivier and Kaname are the first two out for Chang, while Ritsuko and Tessa go out for Yao. The Chang tribe is at a clear advantage, as they easily push the first block back to the start long before the Yao tribe.

"Chang has their first back! Next two out!"

Haruhi runs out along with Suzuka. The athletic Haruhi and the even more athletic Suzuka easily push their second block back, at about the same time Ritsuko and Tessa are finally getting the first block back for Yao.

"It's a huge lead for Chang, and we've barely started!"

Yukino runs out with Loly for Chang, while Mamimi heads out with Ayeka for Yao. The Chang members again have an easy time pushing their block back towards the start, while Mamimi looks distracted.

"Chang making this challenge look easy! The dream teamers weren't this quick!"

Mamimi sees something shining in the sand, and as Ayeka starts pushing the second block for Yao back, Mamimi rushes over to the red shining object to look at it.

"Takkun? Is that you?" she wonders.

"Mamimi! Get back here and help me!" Ayeka yells.

"Mamimi!" Temari calls from the starting line. "Get back and help Ayeka!"

Mamimi is about to pick up the red shiny object, but she then notices Ayeka pushing the block near her, and she decides to go help.

"Mamimi, help me!" Ayeka shouts.

Mamimi finally starts helping Ayeka push the block back to the start, while Faye and Kei are pushing back Chang's fourth block.

"This is a total blowout!" Jet yells.

Faye and Kei get Chang's fourth block back to the start before Mamimi and Ayeka finally get Yao's second block back to the start. May and Olivier head out for Chang's fifth and final block.

"Chang using complete teamwork in this challenge!"

May shoves with all her might, while Olivier easily pushes the block forward, not really needing any help from May. Temari and Kikyo start shoving Yao's third block back, but they are far behind. Olivier and May get their block past the starting line.

"Chang has all five pieces back! Get to work on your puzzle!"

Haruhi starts shouting out directions to her tribemates, who start to follow her orders. However, Loly notices a mistake in Haruhi's directions and tries to correct her.

"That one goes on the right, not the left!" Loly shouts.

"Quiet, you!" Haruhi yells. "Listen to your leader!"

The rest of the tribe does the hard work of pushing the blocks around and flipping them, trying to make the logo. While they do, Temari and Kikyo come back with the third block for Yao, and Asakura and Anri are out for Yao's fourth block.

"You've got a lot of time to make up, Yao!"

Kaname thinks she sees a pattern forming, so she silently pushes one of the blocks over without Haruhi's approval.

"No, Kaname!" Haruhi shouts. "That one goes-"

But Haruhi is cut off as the rest of the tribe notices that Kaname is right. They quickly follow suit and put the rest of the puzzle together, pushing the blocks as need be. Asakura and Anri push back the fourth block for Yao in vain.

"Yao trying their best, but it's not gonna matter!"

Olivier makes one last shove to the final block, and the Chang puzzle is complete.

"That's it! Chang wins immunity!"

The Chang members are estatic, with Kaname and May jumping up and down for joy. They embrace in a huge group hug, then pull away with their arms raised in celebration.

"Chang, congratulations, this is for you," Jet states.

He tosses Kon to Kaname, and she hugs him against her chest tightly.

_Oh, Kaname!_ Kon thinks.

"You are safe from tonight's Tribal Council. You can head back to camp."

The Chang tribe cheerfully heads back to their camp.

"As for you, Yao, a rough first challenge, and as a result, someone's going home. You've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be, I'll see you tonight for Tribal."

The Yao tribe sadly heads back to camp.

_"Mamimi wasn't even paying attention during the challenge today," Ayeka complains. "For that, she's got to go."_

**Yao Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Ayeka, Honoka, Kikyo, Mamimi, Ritsuko, Temari, Tessa)**

The Yao tribe is very disappointed when they come back to camp. Temari immediately calls out Mamimi.

"What were you looking at out on the challenge field?" she demands to know.

"I don't know," Mamimi replies. "It might have been Takkun."

"Takkun? Who is this Takkun that I keep hearing about, and why is it so important?"

"Don't say anything bad about Takkun!" Mamimi responds. "I wasn't allowed to bring Takkun along with me."

"Well, none of us were afforded any luxury items to start the game," Temari replies. "Or else I would have brought my giant fan."

Temari spends the rest of the evening going over to each and every person in the tribe and telling them that she wants Mamimi gone.

_"Mamimi, Mamimi, it's got to be Mamimi," Temari says. "It really can be no one else."_

But Temari notices Mamimi wandering off into the desert and digging.

_"Is she looking for the hidden immunity plushie?" Temari wonders. "If so, we're in a lot of trouble."_

So Temari goes to talk to some of the members of her alliance, the closer ones: Ritsuko and Tessa.

"We may have a problem," Temari tells them.

"And what's that?" Ritsuko asks.

"Mamimi may be looking for the immunity plushie," Temari responds. "And if she looks for it, there's a chance she can find it."

"Absolutely something to be concerned about," Tessa adds. "Should we send some votes in someone else's direction?"

"I'm not sure yet," Temari says. "I don't want to let the others know that we have an alliance going. So I'll try to read out Mamimi tonight."

_"Temari is really on her toes," Tessa says. "She scares me a lot, because she is so strategically brilliant. I'm just glad she's on my side right now."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Yao)**

The nine Yao tribe members walk into the Tribal Council area.

"Behind each of you is a torch," Jet says. "Each of you take one and get fire. This is the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents life. Once it is gone, so are you."

"What if it rains?" Mamimi asks, as she gets fire for her torch.

Jet looks boggled. "We're in the desert!" he exclaims. "I thought for sure no one would ask that question this season!"

Mamimi does not budge. "So… what happens?"

"Forget that," Jet says. "I want to talk to you about how it's been out here. Pretty rough conditions, huh?"

"I'm used to it," Temari replies. "I live in the Sand Village, you know."

"The conditions are very high above the average temperature of a typical location on Earth," Asakura states. "In addition, the air is much drier than the average atmosphere you would find in most cities on this planet."

"Does the weather have something to do with your tribe losing so badly in the challenge?"

"Absolutely not," Tessa replies. "I would not use that as an excuse. I would like to note, however, that the other tribe has far more athletic people than we do."

"So you're making that excuse?"

"It is very fair," Ritsuko breaks in. "Let's face it, not only are they more athletic than us, but they are better communicators than us."

"I see. Temari, is there anyone in particular you'd blame for losing this challenge?"

"I'd blame Mamimi," Temari says. "She was totally distracted during that challenge."

"Mamimi, is Temari's criticism fair?"

"I was just looking for Takkun," Mamimi responds.

"Well, to be fair, we did not let any of you have your luxury items out here," Jet states. "That was done on purpose, in order to make it harder. Do you feel lost without your… Takkun, Mamimi?"

"Yes," Mamimi says. "I need Takkun to survive."

"Speaking of surviving, someone's not going to survive this first vote. Before we get to that first vote, I present to you a new twist of this season: the Incubator."

"The Incubator?" Ayeka wonders.

Suddenly the cat-esque creature known as Kyubey from Puella Magi Madoka Magica crawls out from behind the scenes and jumps up onto Jet's shoulder.

"The Incubator will grant you a wish if you give him what he wants," Jet explains. "The wish he will grant will be to cast any other player on your tribe out of this game, so long as they do not have immunity or have used an immunity plushie. The votes then will not be counted. But, you must give the Incubator what he desires in order for him to grant that wish. The Incubator will grant only one wish per Tribal Council, to only one person, and only if that person gives him what he wants."

The players on the Yao tribe look on in amazement.

"Now that I've explained this, I must remind you about the voting process. Each of you will cast a vote for a player you want to vote out. Then, before I read the votes, I will ask if anyone has an immunity plushie, such as the one that was available to be found in our first challenge. If you use it, no votes cast against you will count, and no one may wish for the Incubator to cast you out of the game. Afterward, I will ask if anyone has a wish for the Incubator, and they may make the wish if they have the correct item the Incubator wants."

The players nod as Jet explains these things.

"After all that, we've got a vote to get to. It is time to vote, and Anri, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Anri goes to vote.

Asakura goes to vote.

Ayeka goes to vote.

Honoka goes to vote.

Kikyo goes to vote.

Mamimi goes to vote.

Ritsuko goes to vote

Temari goes to vote.

_"Mamimi, here's hoping you find your Takkun once you leave the game," Temari says._

Tessa goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity plushie, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Everyone looks over at Mamimi, who does not make a move.

"Okay. Now, if anyone has a wish they would like to make to the Incubator, now would be the time to do so."

Mamimi immediately gets up, walking over to Kyubey. The others look on in shock.

"Hello!" Kyubey says.

"Hi," Mamimi replies. "Are you Takkun?"

"No," Kyubey says. "I am the Incubator."

"I see," Mamimi states. "May I make a wish to you?"

"What do you have to offer me?" Kyubey asks.

Mamimi checks her pockets. "I have a cigarette?"

"Sorry, but that will not do," Kyubey states.

"Okay," Mamimi says sadly, before going back to her seat.

The others in the tribe look on with relief.

"All right," Jet says. "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Mamimi."

He takes out the second vote.

"Temari," he reads it – failing to mention the words "NEVER KNOWS BEST" on the right side of the vote.

Temari looks a bit angry when seeing her name.

"Mamimi. Two votes Mamimi, one vote Temari."

Mamimi begins smoking her cigarette nervously.

"Mamimi. Three votes Mamimi, one vote Temari."

Mamimi takes another long puff.

"Mamimi. Four votes Mamimi, one vote Temari."

Jet takes out the next vote and opens it slowly.

"First person voted out of Survivor: Xing, Mamimi Samejima. That's five, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch."

Mamimi continues to smoke while she grabs her torch, then walks with it over to Jet.

"Mamimi, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out her torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Mamimi continues smoking as she walks out of camp.

"Because you came here to Tribal Council, I have a gift for you: flint," Jet says, tossing flint to Temari. "But you'd better do better than that at the next immunity challenge, or you'll be headed right back here. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The eight remaining Yao players grab their torches and walk on back to camp.

_"Takkun?" Mamimi says. "Where is Takkun? He wasn't out here in the desert. I hope to find Takkun once I return from this place. I also wonder what that shiny thing I saw during the challenge was…"_

**Who voted for whom:**

Anri – Mamimi

Asakura – Mamimi

Ayeka – Mamimi

Honoka – Mamimi

Kikyo – Mamimi

Mamimi – Temari

Ritsuko – Mamimi

Temari – Mamimi

Tessa – Mamimi

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**The Yao tribe spends a lot of time thinking about the Incubator:**

_ "We're in a real dilemma with this whole Incubator thing," Ritsuko says. "The Incubator could be our best friend, or our worst enemy. Our goal is to get it on our side."_

**Haruhi and Loly go at it:**

_ "Look at that stupid mask!" Haruhi shouts, with Loly looking on angrily. "Why wear a mask on only half of your face?"_

_ Loly begins to boil, while Haruhi continues. "You say you're into poison, but the only thing I find poisonous is the look of your face!"_

_ Loly suddenly runs toward Haruhi and grabs her by the neck. "You shut up!" she screams. "You're nothing but a little pest!"_

**And something suspicious again is waiting at the immunity challenge:**

_ While scooping up some sand, Ayeka notices something red glimmering in the sand nearby._


	3. Lowly Loly

**Episode 2**

**Lowly Loly**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Two tribes started the adventure of a lifetime, joined by two returning players:**

"These are two players from past seasons who are out here for a second chance at this game," Jet explains. "Temari finished 11th in Survivor: Feudal Japan."

"And Haruhi, after finishing 4th in Survivor: Seireitei Forest, you'll be joining the Chang tribe, wearing the pink buffs."

**In the first immunity challenge, the Chang tribe won easily:**

"Yao trying their best, but it's not gonna matter!"

Olivier makes one last shove to the final block, and the Chang puzzle is complete.

"That's it! Chang wins immunity!"

**At Tribal Council, a new twist to the game was introduced, the Incubator:**

"The Incubator will grant you a wish if you give him what he wants," Jet explains. "The wish he will grant will be to cast any other player on your tribe out of this game."

**However, when Mamimi went to make a wish to the Incubator, she did not have what it wanted:**

"What do you have to offer me?" Kyubey asks.

Mamimi checks her pockets. "I have a cigarette?"

"Sorry, but that will not do," Kyubey states.

**So Mamimi became the first person voted out of the game. 17 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 4**

**Yao Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Ayeka, Honoka, Kikyo, Ritsuko, Temari, Tessa)**

The tribe looks depressed after their first trip to Tribal Council, but after a night's sleep, no one says much about it. Temari, however, is concerned about the Incubator.

_"This Incubator could completely change the game," she says. "For example, we had all eight votes up against Mamimi. Yet if she had the item the Incubator wanted, she could have given it to him and wished for one of us instead to go home. It's like the hidden immunity plushie, only there's no way to flush it out or split votes to circumvent it."_

She goes over to her trusted alliance members Ritsuko and Tessa to talk about the scenario. She is pleased to find that both girls – a scientist and a submarine captain – are thinking ten steps ahead.

"The first thing I thought was what the item could be that the Incubator wants," Tessa says. "I first thought, maybe it's the immunity plushie, but that makes little sense, because Jet asks to play it beforehand. And then I wondered if it was perhaps the Medallion of Power, but that's a tribe item. So I narrowed it down to it having to be an item that is similar to the hidden plushie, but harder to find."

"Very good observations, Tessa," Ritsuko states. "I would like to add that this item may not even be in our camp, or the opposing tribe's camp, but in a neutral area, such as the one where we looked for the Medallion of Power."

"I see," Temari says. "I do remember that Mamimi was distracted during the challenge, as if she saw something and was going to pick it up, but I figured that was just her normally bizarre behavior."

"Maybe that's it!" Tessa exclaims. "Maybe the item is hidden at challenges, and a player must dig it up in the middle of a challenge in order to get it. That makes it a real risk to find it, but a real reward."

"Great thinking," Temari adds. "The most important thing is that we do not let the other tribe know about this. That way, during the next challenge, we send one person on purpose to look for the item to bring it back to us."

"There are several drawbacks to that, however," Ritsuko states. "The other tribe has the Medallion of Power, and if they were to use it, we'd be in real danger of losing again. Using one person for the sole purpose of trying to find that item would really put as at a huge disadvantage."

"We couldn't send one of our non-alliance members to get it, because then they could use it themselves against us," Temari says. "This is tough."

"We really need to think about how to approach this, and perhaps get a little lucky," Tessa adds.

_"I'm definitely aligned with the right people," Temari says. "These girls are brilliant. The only danger is that they might overthink me at some point. I've got to be careful around them."_

_ "We're in a real dilemma with this whole Incubator thing," Ritsuko says. "The Incubator could be our best friend, or our worst enemy. Our goal is to get it on our side."_

_ "There are so many scenarios and sub-strategies to everything in this game that it's nearly impossible to predict," Tessa says. "That's why I hope Asakura can help us, as she can analyze data like no human can."_

**Chang Tribe  
(Faye, Haruhi, Kaname, Kei, Loly, May, Olivier, Suzuka, Yukino)**

The SMOKY alliance eats their rice together happily, talking to each other about their own lives.

"You're a track star, aren't you, Suzuka?" Kaname asks.

"Yes, I am," Suzuka replies. "As I've told Yukino, my goal is to win a gold medal in high jumping."

"And you proved how athletic you are in that first challenge," Yukino adds.

"But no one is as strong as Olivier!" May exclaims.

They all laugh, as Olivier smiles. "It runs in the family," she says. "But I could beat him in any physical or mental competition any day!"

_"Alex failed miserably in his first try at Survivor," Olivier says. "I am trying to redeem the family name, after he was the fourth person voted out in his season."_

Loly, meanwhile, tries to poison a couple of the players against Haruhi.

"Haruhi is going to be our downfall," she tells Kei. "We've got to get her out as soon as possible."

"Fine with me," Kei replies. "Just make sure everyone else is on board with it."

"What about you, Faye?" Loly asks, as Faye smokes a cigarette. "You want Haruhi out?"

"Haruhi, you – whoever," Faye responds.

"Me? Why would you want _me_ out?"

"To shut you up, that's what."

"Maybe I'll just write your name down instead!"

"Go ahead, see if I care."

Kei tries to stop the bickering. "All right, all right. Let's settle this in a more womanly fashion."

But Loly walks away in a huff.

_"Faye wants to vote out me, huh?" Loly says. "That could get her out before Haruhi!"_

_ "Loly's not exactly the type of person who's going to be tamed easily," Kei says. "She's incredibly volatile. Anything you say or do could make her blow up at any second."_

**Yao Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Ayeka, Honoka, Kikyo, Ritsuko, Temari, Tessa)**

While Kikyo makes some rice for Anri and Honoka, who sit quietly around the fire, Temari has wandered off in the desert, looking frantically.

_"If this item we're looking for is on our own territory, then I must be the one to find it," Temari says._

Temari searches through all sorts of clumps of sand, coming up with nothing.

_"No one can understand how bad I want this thing," Temari says. "If I'm going to win, I'm going to need to do everything I can to stack the deck in my favor."_

While she continues to search, Kikyo tries talking to Anri and Honoka.

"Has anyone made a deal with you?" she asks.

Anri and Honoka both shake their heads "no."

"Then I have a proposition," Kikyo says. "You vote with me, and I'll keep you safe."

Anri gives little reaction, while Honoka nods her head slowly.

"I haven't decided who I want to vote for yet, but I'll tell you when the time comes."

The girls both nod, not knowing what to say.

_"I need to get more people on my side if I want to build some sort of an alliance," Kikyo says. "Obviously I'm not exactly all that popular, at least not at the moment. I think these two girls can be easily controlled, like two of Naraku's puppets, and I'm going to use them for my advantage."_

_ "I'm willing to vote with anyone," Honoka says. "I just want to get along with everyone, and only vote someone out if everyone else agrees to do so."_

Meanwhile, Temari keeps on digging through the sand, but continues to find nothing.

_"So frustrating!" she says. "I really want to find this item badly!"_

And as she does, Tessa brings over Asakura to herself and Ritsuko.

"Miss Asakura, I have a request for you," Tessa asks.

"I am open to taking any sort of requests," Asakura replies.

"Very well then. Can you tell me the probabilities related to the item the host Jet Black spoke of that is needed to make a wish to the Incubator?"

"Calculating…" Asakura says. "The chances of such an item being an immunity plushie are 24.68%. The chances of such an item being the Medallion of Power are 23.72%. The chances of such an item being of classified nature are 26.17%. The chances…"

"Asakura, could you tell us the probability of that item being somewhere in our camp?" Ritsuko asks.

"Calculating…" Asakura says. "The chances of such an item being hidden near the camp are 17.52%. The chances of such an item being hidden in the territory of our camp, but not in the proximity of the living space, are 24.58%. The chances of such an item being hidden in a neutral area, such as an immunity challenge area, are 33.91%. The chances…"

"What is the possibility of successfully navigating an asteroid field?" a skeptical Ayeka says, as she walks by, hearing Asakura.

"The odds against successfully navigating an asteroid field are approximately 3,720 to 1," Asakura replies, nonchalantly.

"Never tell me the odds!" Ayeka yells back, then leaves laughing like a hyena.

_"Ryoko is just like that other Ryoko, a loose nut," Ayeka says. "She's such a joke. I can't stand anyone with that name Ryoko – I want her out immediately!"_

Asakura looks very confused. "Did I say something that a human would find to be humorous?" she asks.

"Don't worry about her," Ritsuko says. "From your analysis, I think that there is a good possibility of the item being something we've never seen in an immunity challenge area."

"Then we must look during the challenge," Tessa states.

"Pardon me," Asakura says, "but would that not harm the possibility of us winning the challenge?"

"It would," Ritsuko says. "That is why we must be very careful in doing so."

"I see," Asakura responds.

_"Human behavior is very strange," Asakura says. "I can only act analytically in order to help my tribe."_

Meanwhile, Temari continues digging, desperately trying to find something in the sand.

_ "I've got to find this…" Temari says. "I just have to find it…"_

**Chang Tribe  
(Faye, Haruhi, Kaname, Kei, Loly, May, Olivier, Suzuka, Yukino)**

The SMOKY alliance continues to have a good time.

_"You know, we're all just getting along, enjoying ourselves, having a great time out here," Kaname says. "Olivier cooks our rice and boils our water for us. May is a bundle of joy and excitement. Yukino exudes confidence, while Suzuka keeps our heads on straight. This alliance is perfect, and I really believe we're going to go a long way."_

The five of them eat their rice, laughing about, while Loly looks on angrily.

_"Why do they get to have a good time?" Loly says. "Why am I not the center of attention? This is totally wrong. I've always been looked down upon as 'lowly Loly.' And it continues to this game."_

**Day 5**

**Chang Tribe**

**(Faye, Haruhi, Kaname, Kei, Loly, May, Olivier, Suzuka, Yukino)**

The next morning, Haruhi points out that Loly's mask looks silly.

"Look at that stupid mask!" Haruhi shouts, with Loly looking on angrily. "Why wear a mask on only half of your face?"

Loly begins to boil, while Haruhi continues. "You say you're into poison, but the only thing I find poisonous is the look of your face!"

Loly suddenly runs toward Haruhi and grabs her by the neck. "You shut up!" she screams. "You're nothing but a little pest!"

"Hey, hey, calm down here," Kei says, trying to break up the two.

Kaname and Suzuka also get involved, separating the two arguing girls, who glare at each other.

"Look, Haruhi, I don't know how you did so well the first time you played, when you're nothing but caustic!" Loly yells.

"You refuse to accept my leadership!" Haruhi replies.

"Enough of this about this leadership crap!" Loly shouts. "We have no leader! It's every girl for herself!"

The others are able to calm down Haruhi and Loly enough to get them to stop fighting.

_"Sadly enough, Haruhi managed to make Loly into a sympathetic figure," Kei says. "Right now, it's getting incredibly bad around here with the two of them. We can't even think about the game itself since they're arguing so often."_

_"Haruhi treats me like crap, and I'm not gonna take it," Loly says. "I'm going to make her pay for it."_

_ "Loly hasn't let me be the leader, and as a result, I'm mad at her," Haruhi says. "I want to be in charge, that's the way it always is!"_

**Yao Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Ayeka, Honoka, Kikyo, Ritsuko, Temari, Tessa)**

"I've got it!" Temari exclaims.

She dances over to Ritsuko and Tessa, holding out the modsoul Ririn.

"Is that… what we've been looking for?" Tessa asks.

"I'm not sure," Temari says. "But even if it's just an immunity plushie, it's something."

"Keep it down," Ritsuko warns. "You don't want anyone else to see that."

"Actually, I do," Temari replies. "I want the rest of our alliance to know. Our core six will go into the merge together, and I'll give one of the others the plushie if they need it."

_"I'm trying to carry this alliance to the end, and the best way to do that is to get the others to trust me," Temari says. "They'll trust me if they know I'm willing to let them use the plushie. But… I won't give this thing up that easily."_

So later on, Temari brings over Asakura, Anri and Honoka to Ritsuko and Tessa.

"Here's this," she says to them, showing them the plushie. "When we reach the merge, I'll let any of you have this if necessary."

Honoka smiles, while Anri looks a bit nervous. Asakura is inquisitive.

"Would not the odds of your winning decrease by approximately 26.24% if you were to give up the immunity plushie?" Asakura wonders.

Temari chuckles. "What did Ayeka say? Never tell me the odds."

_"I do not understand why Temari would give up something that increases her odds of winning," Asakura says. "My assumption would be that she is lying to us, but I cannot be 100% certain on that."_

_ "I am trying a new tack this game," Temari says. "This time, instead of bouncing from alliance to alliance, I want to build the alliance myself. I was given no favors last time, I was given no favors this time – but I won't use anything as an excuse."_

**Chang Tribe**

**(Faye, Haruhi, Kaname, Kei, Loly, May, Olivier, Suzuka, Yukino)**

Haruhi thinks over her behavior from earlier in the day and feels bad, so she goes over to Loly to apologize.

"Loly, I'm sorry for what I said," she tells her. "Your mask is not ugly – I shouldn't judge that way."

"Too late for apologies!" Loly shouts back. "You've crossed me, and now you're gonna pay!"

"Well, in that case, you're under a penalty again!"

"Penalty? Look, I don't know who you are, or where you came from – but I'm going to make you pay!"

_"Haruhi thinks she can just apologize and make up for everything," Loly says. "Sorry, that's not gonna work with me. I'm going to vote her butt out of this game as soon as possible!"_

Kaname, meanwhile, talks to her alliance about this development.

"If we're going to take out someone first, it has to be Loly or Haruhi, doesn't it?" she says.

"Absolutely," Olivier replies.

"But which one?" Yukino says. "We saw that Loly found that plushie early on. Then Haruhi found one. They could both play them and neither goes home."

"We have to try to convince both of them that they're safe, then blindside them," Suzuka states.

"Blindside them?" May wonders.

"That's how this game works," Suzuka says. "You aren't a little devious, you can't win."

_"May might be a little too pure for this game," Suzuka says. "She doesn't want to lie, and that may end up hurting her in the end."_

_ "I don't want to tell lies to Loly or Haruhi," May says. "I don't think lying is the best way to go about playing this game."_

**Yao Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Ayeka, Honoka, Kikyo, Ritsuko, Temari, Tessa)**

Kikyo cooks for her tribe, while Ayeka chats with Anri and Honoka.

"You know, I'm a princess," Ayeka brags. "The crown princess of Jurai, in fact. I have royal blood."

Honoka looks on with a smile. "That's very sweet," she says.

Anri says nothing, simply adjusting her glasses.

"And I'm going to make sure I win this game, just to show up that stupid Ryoko!" Ayeka laughs.

_"I'm so confident I'm going to win, I just know it!" Ayeka says. "Everyone listens to a princess. So this tribe is going to follow my lead and keep me around even longer!"_

**Day 6**

**Yao Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Ayeka, Honoka, Kikyo, Ritsuko, Temari, Tessa)**

Anri retrieves the mail for the tribe.

"There's a poem attached," she tells them.

"_Toss the sand from pail to pail_

_ And try desperately not to fail_

_ If you lift up your flag first_

_ You'll make the other tribe burst._"

"Wow, is that a terrible poem," Ritsuko comments.

Temari huddles her entire tribe together as they eat Kikyo's rice that morning.

"This is a big day today… immunity challenge day," Temari tells them. "We don't want to fall further behind in numbers – we need a win today!"

"Then let's win!" Ayeka responds.

The whole tribe puts their hands together in a circle.

"1, 2, 3… Yao!"

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The two tribes walk into the immunity challenge area, seeing nothing but a bunch of buckets.

"Chang tribe, getting your first look at the new Yao tribe, Mamimi voted out first Tribal Council."

No one makes much of a response to Mamimi's ousting.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back."

Kaname tosses Kon back to Jet.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will all line up five feet away from each other in a single file line. The first player on the end of the line will scoop up sand with their bucket and toss it to the person next to them, into their bucket. That person will then toss the sand to the next person's bucket. At the end of the line, the final person will dump the sand into the big bucket. Once the big bucket gets enough sand, it will release your tribe's flag. First tribe to release their flag wins immunity. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the second person voted out of this game. In addition, you are playing for reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Bring it on," Olivier says.

Jet unveils a bunch of blankets and pillows, getting everyone excited.

"This will make it a lot more comfortable than having to sleep in the sand. Worth playing for?"

Everyone cheers in excitement.

"Chang tribe, you have one extra player, you've got to sit someone out, who's it gonna be?"

Before the tribe can even discuss it, Haruhi speaks up.

"I'm sitting this one out, Jet!" she shouts.

"Very well then, Haruhi's sitting out," Jet says. "Now you have the option to use the Medallion of Power. If you use the Medallion of Power, you will have ½ pound of sand added to your final bucket to begin with, giving you a head start on getting your flag to be raised. Do you wish to use it or not?"

Again, the tribe has no chance to talk about it when Haruhi shouts their answer.

"We're using it!"

Jet looks at Haruhi strangely. "Haruhi, you're not even competing in the challenge, yet you're making the decisions?"

"Right on par for the course for her," Loly replies.

"Is that okay with the rest of the tribe?" Jet asks.

Kaname shrugs her shoulders, looking at her tribemates. "Sure," she says.

"Very well then," Jet says. "Hand over the Medallion of Power to me."

Olivier hands over the Medallion of Power to Jet.

"This will go over to the Yao tribe after the challenge. In the meantime, I'll add ½ pound of sand to your final bucket. While I do, I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

Jet pours the ½ pound of sand into the final bucket for the Chang tribe, while the two tribes line up in their positions.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

At the beginning of the line, Olivier scoops up a bunch of sand for the Chang tribe, while Ayeka scoops it up for the Yao tribe. Olivier passes to May, who passes to Kaname, who passes to Yukino, who passes to Suzuka, who passes to Kei, who passes to Loly, who passes to Faye. Ayeka passes to Tessa, who passes to Ritsuko, who passes to Honoka, who passes to Anri, who passes to Asakura, who passes to Kikyo, who passes to Temari. At the end of the line, Faye and Temari dump what's left of the sand into their buckets, which is not very much.

"Very hard to keep the sand from bucket to bucket!"

As soon as she passes to May, Olivier goes for her next scoop, so that the process of tossing sand is continuous. The same goes for Ayeka, passing to Tessa. Both tribes try to go at a quick pace, in order not to fall behind.

"Who can get that flag to lift first?"

While scooping up some sand, Ayeka notices something red glimmering in the sand nearby. She wonders what it is, but decides not to scoop it up. Olivier also notices it, but ignores it as she continues to pass the sand.

"Both tribes trying their hardest not to fall behind!"

The Chang tribe proves to be more efficient than the Yao tribe, and the lead they had at the beginning just grows larger. With Anri and Honoka struggling with the sand for Yao, it is clear that they are not going to catch up, and victory is inevitable for Chang. A few minutes later, Faye dumps in the last bit of sand necessary to tip the scales and raise the flag.

"That's it! Chang wins immunity!"

The Chang tribe begins to celebrate, some of them pouring sand on each other in joy. The Yao tribe looks on frustratedly, not knowing what to do.

"Congratulations, Chang, this is for you."

Jet tosses Kon to Olivier, who pulls him to her chest.

_Oh, Olivier!_ Kon thinks.

"In addition, you have won reward, grab your stuff and head back to camp."

The Chang tribe whoops it up as they grab their blankets and pillows and walk back to camp with them.

"As for you, Yao, I got nothing for you except a date with me at Tribal Council tonight. Oh, I guess I do have something for you – the Medallion of Power. Here you go."

Tessa takes the Medallion of Power off Jet, and the Yao tribe sadly heads out of camp.

_"It's clear to me that my alliance must stay in control of the tribe, and that means taking out either Ayeka or Kikyo," Temari says. "But which one?"_

**Yao Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Ayeka, Honoka, Kikyo, Ritsuko, Temari, Tessa)**

When the tribe returns to camp, Kikyo immediately starts cooking their rice. This pleases Honoka and Anri, who eat the rice happily, then plead to Temari not to vote out Kikyo.

"Kikyo cooks for us, she does so much," Honoka tells Temari. "She ought to stay around longer."

"There is no reason to vote out Kikyo," Anri adds.

"Okay," Temari replies. "Ayeka it is."

_"If my alliance insists on keeping Kikyo over Ayeka, I'm fine with it," Temari says. "I'm not going to argue with them."_

But in the meantime, Ayeka is going around, trying to rouse up trouble.

"Temari has been the defacto leader of this tribe," she announces in front of Ritsuko, Tessa, Kikyo and Asakura. "Yet all we've done is lose! She ought to go immediately!"

"I agree," Kikyo says. "Temari has not led our tribe to victory yet. I believe she is the one who ought to pay."

"Excuse me," Asakura says, "but I do not recall a time when Temari was given the official role of leader."

"It's been assumed, ever since she got a second chance to play!" Ayeka yells. "She should not have come back!"

_"I don't think Temari ought to stick around any longer, and I intend on making my point tonight at Tribal Council," Ayeka says._

**Tribal Council**

**(Yao)**

The eight remaining Yao tribe members waltz into the Tribal Council area, carrying their torches. They set them down in their respective places, then take their seats across from Jet Black.

"Two challenges, two losses, and they weren't really close," Jet says. "Temari, you've been brought back with the idea that you would bring some leadership to this tribe."

"I think it's unfair to label me that way, Jet," Temari replies. "I was no challenge monster in my first season, in fact I never reached the individual challenge portion of the game. My tribes won half their challenges. I don't think it's right to blame me for the losses."

"The more they pile up, though, the more your numbers go down."

"I am concerned about numbers," Temari states. "I want to have at least six strong headed into a potential merge. Obviously if we keep losing, that's not going to happen."

"Does anyone here blame Temari for losing?"

"I do!" Ayeka exclaims.

"Oh, so you think so? Why so?"

"She's had her chance to play, and she blew it once. Now if she's coming back, she better be good – and she's not."

"Excuse me," Temari breaks in, "but what did I exactly do in the first two challenges that was any worse than anybody else? The only one who underperformed at all was Mamimi, and she's gone now."

"I think you should be held to a higher standard, that's all," Ayeka says.

"I don't think there's any standard I ought to be held up to," Temari states.

"On another note," Jet states, "we have the Incubator waiting here to grant someone a wish."

Kyubey climbs up onto Jet's shoulder.

"But he will only grant a wish if you have the right item to offer him. Have any of you considered what that item might be?"

Asakura raises her hand.

"Yes, Ryoko?"

"I believe that there is a 13.79% chance the item may be hidden here at Tribal Council."

The others in the tribe gasp. Temari starts looking all over, trying to find it.

"And what gives you that impression, Ryoko?" Jet asks.

"By process of elimination," Asakura states. "But there is still a good chance it may be found elsewhere. However, I cannot rule out the possibility of such an item being in our vicinity."

"If such an item was around, what would you do?"

"I'd pick it up!" Ritsuko exclaims, to laughter all around.

"Oh yes, of course," Jet says. "But how would you know where to find it?"

"We'll have our eyes out like hawks," Temari states.

"Indeed you will. Just remember that if you do make a wish, you could cancel out all other votes, and decide the vote all by yourself. This may not be as clear-cut of a good move as you think, as it could haunt you on the jury. But it is a way to save yourself, in a bit of a different way than the immunity plushie does."

"Our eyes are peeled," Kikyo remarks.

"Another thing you got to be on the lookout for: your name on the parchment, because too many times, and you're going home. And speaking of that, it is… time to vote. Anri, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as Anri gets up from her seat.

Anri goes to vote.

Asakura goes to vote.

Ayeka goes to vote.

Honoka goes to vote.

Kikyo goes to vote.

_"I don't think you've been pulling your weight in challenges, and that's why I'm voting for you," Kikyo says, holding up her vote for Temari._

Ritsuko goes to vote.

Temari goes to vote.

Tessa goes to vote.

After Tessa comes back from voting, Jet says, "I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to his usual spot.

"If anyone has an immunity plushie, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one makes a move.

"Okay. Now, if anyone has a wish they would like to make to the Incubator, now would be the time to do so."

Again, no one makes a move.

"All right. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Jet pulls out the first vote.

"Temari."

Temari looks a bit angry.

"Temari."

Temari bites her lip.

"Ayeka."

Ayeka shakes her head.

"Ayeka."

Ayeka sighs.

"Ayeka. Three votes Ayeka, two votes Temari."

Jet pulls out the next vote.

"Ayeka. Four votes Ayeka, two votes Temari, two votes left."

"Incubator, can you save me now?" Ayeka pleads.

"I am afraid that I cannot," Kyubey speaks up.

Jet chuckles, pulling out the final vote and opening it slowly. "Second person voted out of Survivor: Xing, Ayeka Jurai. That's five, that's enough, no need to reveal the final vote. You need to bring me your torch."

"How rude!" Ayeka shouts, as she gets up to grab her torch. She picks it up and brings it over to Jet.

"Ayeka, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out Ayeka's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Ayeka sticks her nose in the air and walks out of the Tribal Council area.

"If you want to make a wish, you've got to make it before the votes are read," Jet says. "And you've got to have the item the Incubator is looking for. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

"Excuse me?" Asakura says, raising her hand.

"Yes, Ryoko?" Jet asks.

"May we see the final vote?"

Jet laughs. "No, you may not."

Asakura looks down sadly, then the seven remaining players take their torches and head back to camp.

_"I can't believe they chose to vote me out!" Ayeka says. "What did I do wrong? I'm just as good at challenges as any of them. There's no reason they ought to have cut me out of this tribe. They'll pay for it, mark my words."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Anri – Ayeka

Asakura – Ayeka

Ayeka – Temari

Honoka – Ayeka

Kikyo – Temari

Ritsuko – Ayeka

Temari – Ayeka

Tessa – Ayeka

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Loly continues to hate her tribe:**

_"I hate everyone in this tribe," Loly says. "Kei and Faye – the cool cats. May – the overly cute bundle of energy. Yukino and Kaname – the smart girls. Suzuka and Olivier – the strong women. And especially Haruhi, for every reason imaginable."_

**The Yao tribe debates over whether to use the Medallion of Power:**

_ As they sit in the shelter, Kikyo brings up the topic of the Medallion of Power._

_ "We must use this thing, in order to get back into the game," she mentions._

_ "But if we use it, they get a chance with it next," Temari says. "I'm not sure we need it."_

**And someone finally cannot take Loly any longer:**

_ "No one treats me like that! You want to act like that, you're going to pay!"_


	4. Throwing a Challenge

**Episode 3**

**Throwing a Challenge**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Temari, Tessa and Ritsuko became very concerned about the Incubator…**

_"This Incubator could completely change the game," Temari says. "For example, we had all eight votes up against Mamimi. Yet if she had the item the Incubator wanted, she could have given it to him and wished for one of us instead to go home. It's like the hidden immunity plushie, only there's no way to flush it out or split votes to circumvent it."_

**Temari goes out looking for the item the Incubator wants, but finds something else important…**

"I've got it!" Temari exclaims.

She dances over to Ritsuko and Tessa, holding out the modsoul Ririn.

"Is that… what we've been looking for?" Tessa asks.

"I'm not sure," Temari says. "But even if it's just an immunity plushie, it's something."

**At the immunity challenge, Chang used the Medallion of Power, and they won easily again:**

"That's it! Chang wins immunity!"

**Temari's alliance then teamed up to take out Ayeka, who became the second person voted out of the game. 16 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 7**

**Yao Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Honoka, Kikyo, Ritsuko, Temari, Tessa)**

Asakura is very disappointed the next morning.

"What's the matter, Ryoko?" Anri asks. "Did you want Ayeka to stay?"

"No," Asakura replies. "I am simply concerned about that final vote. There was a 12.5% chance that it was for me."

"Silly," Honoka states. "If it was for anyone but Ayeka, we would have seen it. It would have produced higher drama."

"Drama?" Asakura wonders.

"It's a human condition," Honoka explains. "I feel bad for you that you cannot understand it."

"I see," Asakura says.

_"Poor Asakura," Honoka says. "She can't understand how we humans feel. It makes me feel for her."_

Kikyo, meanwhile, feels quite nervous, after being the only one besides Ayeka to vote for Temari.

_"Obviously I'm on the chopping block," Kikyo says. "All I can do is try to make myself as liked as possible, by continuing to cook for everyone. But that may not be enough."_

Temari relaxes nearby Ritsuko and Tessa.

"We're obviously taking out Kikyo next," she tells them. "She voted for me, I don't want her around."

"But she does cook for us," Ritsuko comments. "Shouldn't that be a consideration?"

"Who then should we vote for?" Temari wonders. "Anri and Honoka are lapdogs, they won't turn on us for any reason. Asakura worries me a bit, but I'd rather have her around than someone who voted for me."

"Let's not worry about that," Tessa replies. "Let's just try to win this next immunity and go on from there."

_"Kikyo crossed me by voted for me," Temari says. "I can't figure out why she would be so stupid. Now she's got nothing to rely on except her cooking."_

**Chang Tribe**

**(Faye, Haruhi, Kaname, Kei, Loly, May, Olivier, Suzuka, Yukino)**

As the tribe eats some rice, only Loly is in a bad mood. Even Haruhi seems to not be causing any trouble for once.

"We win at everything!" Haruhi exclaims. "Not a surprise, really!"

"We're going to keep on winning all the way to the end!" May adds.

Loly looks rather grumpy, however.

_"These girls are too cheerful," Loly says. "They think we're going to continue to win – I don't think so. First of all, the other tribe got the Medallion of Power, and second, maybe I'll just throw a wrench into their plans by throwing a challenge."_

The SMOKY alliance is particularly having a good time, playing games together, but they include everyone. As they play a version of "duck, duck, goose," with May chasing Haruhi around the circle, Loly rolls her eyes.

_"I hate everyone in this tribe," Loly says. "Kei and Faye – the cool cats. May – the overly cute bundle of energy. Yukino and Kaname – the smart girls. Suzuka and Olivier – the strong women. And especially Haruhi, for every reason imaginable."_

May dives into the sand, trying to catch Haruhi, and everyone laughs as they get sand all over themselves – save for Loly, of course.

_"We're just jelling as a tribe," Kaname says. "We've got such good chemistry together, and even Haruhi's joined the group. The only one who hasn't fit in is Loly. I can see us winning a bunch more challenges."_

**Yao Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Honoka, Kikyo, Ritsuko, Temari, Tessa)**

As they sit in the shelter, Kikyo brings up the topic of the Medallion of Power.

"We must use this thing, in order to get back into the game," she mentions.

"But if we use it, they get a chance with it next," Temari says. "I'm not sure we need it."

"We've lost two challenges in a row," Kikyo states. "I think we need all the help we can get."

"Right, but I'm thinking long-term," Temari states. "We win one, then lose one – we don't make any progress."

Kikyo is a bit frustrated, but she does not raise her voice. "I have to think short-term, due to the fact that I do not have an alliance."

"We can't put your feelings above the rest of the tribe," Temari says. "We must think about the well-being of the tribe."

_"It's obvious Temari has a leadership complex," Kikyo says. "She says she doesn't want to be leader, but she is the de facto leader. And she's going to force me right out of the game."_

_ "I am not too enamored with Kikyo right now," Temari says. "She voted for me last time, for no real good reason other than to show solidarity with someone who nobody liked. I know it's better to have more numbers, but I may consider throwing the challenge for several reasons. I'm going to have to talk it over first."_

**Chang Tribe**

**(Faye, Haruhi, Kaname, Kei, Loly, May, Olivier, Suzuka, Yukino)**

While most of the players are joking around and laughing, Loly starts complaining.

"You know, what's all this laughing about?" she wonders. "We haven't won this game yet!"

"Yes, but we're having fun!" May exclaims.

"Fun?" Loly replies. "I'm not here for fun, I'm here to win!"

"Come on, Loly, lighten up a little bit," Yukino says.

"You know what, why don't you guys cater to me a bit?" Loly responds, standing up in a huff. "Haruhi here thinks she can say whatever she wants. You guys just want to play all the time. I'm sick of you all!"

She stomps away in a fury, while the others look on with surprise.

_"This is getting really frustrating with Loly," Kaname says. "She is throwing fits and annoying everyone. We might be better off without her. I wouldn't want to go as far as to throw a challenge, but if we have to…"_

**Day 8**

**Yao Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Honoka, Kikyo, Ritsuko, Temari, Tessa)**

Ritsuko sits at the fire, smoking a cigarette. Asakura looks on nervously as she watches her smoke, while Temari and Tessa talk with her.

"So, do we use the Medallion of Power, or not?" Tessa wonders.

"We might just need some sort of boost to get back into the game," Ritsuko states. "Remember that they've beaten us pretty badly, and it might take everything we've got just to win."

"But also remember this," Temari breaks in, "that they get it next, and that makes it a wash to play it. I say we wait until the last challenge before the merge to play it."

Kikyo walks by, looking at Temari angrily. "And how do you know when a merge is coming?"

"Probably when there are 12 people left," Temari replies.

"I see," Kikyo states. "Let's ask Ryoko Asakura what _she_ thinks."

Asakura looks over at the others with some worry. "By my calculations, the odds of the merge occurring with 12 people remaining are only 16.67%. The odds of it occurring with 10 people remaining are much higher, at 53.33%."

"I disagree completely with Asakura," Temari states. "She must be going off past seasons, and that's not a reliable barometer."

"We have no idea," Ritsuko says. "Which is why we should use the Medallion of Power as soon as possible."

Asakura looks concerned again. "The probability of winning two consecutive challenges is lower if we use the Medallion of Power this challenge, than if we choose to save it for the next challenge."

Tessa shakes her head. "I do not understand where Asakura is getting these calculations. We should use it for this challenge here."

Temari gets up angrily. "Look, I've played this game before, I know what I'm doing! I'll choose whether we use that Medallion or not, okay?"

Anri and Honoka look on nervously, simply nodding their heads.

_"I want to win this game, not just finish 2__nd__ or 3__rd__," Temari says. "In fact, I'm almost more satisfied if I get knocked out soon rather than if I make it a long way and come up short. So I'm thinking long-term here. Everyone else is just thinking to win the next challenge, I'm thinking a lot bigger than that."_

_ "Temari is a hothead, and that could cost us," Tessa says. "She is thinking only about herself, and as a result, it could hurt the whole tribe. Our alliance may end up fragmenting long before we thought it would. The beginning of this game has been an unmitigated disaster so far."_

**Chang Tribe**

**(Faye, Haruhi, Kaname, Kei, Loly, May, Olivier, Suzuka, Yukino)**

As Olivier gives out the rice that she has cooked, Loly complains about it, not liking the way it has been cooked.

"You know, I like the crispy rice," Loly whines. "This isn't crispy enough."

"You want it crispy? You make it yourself," Olivier shoots back.

"Well, excuse me!" Loly shouts. "Maybe I will make it myself!"

_"Loly is about as disrespectful and disloyal as anyone I've ever met," says Olivier. "I've never met an officer in the military this bad, save for perhaps Roy Mustang. Loly is an absolute cancer to the tribe."_

Loly tries eating some of the rice that Olivier made, after complaining about it, but she finds that she does not like it, so she throws the bowl right back at Olivier.

"This is junk!" she yells. "Make it better!"

The tribe looks on with shock as Loly does this. Olivier immediately confronts Loly.

"No one treats me like that!" Olivier shouts. "You want to act like that, you're going to pay!"

Olivier is about to draw her sword, when Kaname rushes over and holds her back.

"Come on, now," Kaname says. "Let's not fight. We can solve this peaceably."

"Oh, bring it on!" Loly shouts. "I have a sword! I want to fight!"

Olivier backs away angrily, while Loly has to be held back by Suzuka and Yukino from going after her.

"Please, everyone!" May shouts. "Stop fighting!"

_"It's utter chaos in the Chang tribe," Kaname says. "Loly wants to fight everyone, and she's pulling this tribe apart. There's no other choice but to vote her out – but she has that immunity plushie."_

_"I'm so sick of everyone in this tribe!" Loly says. "I hate them all! I'm going to do stuff just to show them up! Then when I get to the individual portion of this game, I can beat them and embarrass them! Just wait and see!"_

**Day 9**

**Yao Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Honoka, Kikyo, Ritsuko, Temari, Tessa)**

Honoka and Anri feel very nervous with the challenge upcoming.

"What's going to happen if we lose again?" Honoka wonders.

Kikyo looks over at them and shrugs her shoulders.

"You've got nothing to worry about," she says. "If they're going to vote out anyone, it's going to be me."

"But you cook our rice, we need you!" Honoka exclaims.

"Let's just attempt to win this one," Anri says.

Asakura then brings the mail to the tribe, and they all surround her.

"Here is the poem we have," she says.

_"In order for your tribe to get to cook,_

_ You're going to have to throw a hook._

_ And if you solve the puzzle first,_

_ You won't vote off your tribe's worst."_

"That is just a dreadful poem," Temari remarks.

"No matter," Ritsuko states. "Let's win this one and end the losing!"

_"Big challenge right here," Tessa says. "We have lost our first two challenges, and we can't lose a third. Yet Temari doesn't want us using the Medallion of Power – it might be a real fight here."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!" Jet Black shouts.

The two tribes walk into the immunity challenge area, seeing a couple of tables and bags of puzzle pieces.

"Chang tribe getting your first look at the new Yao tribe, Ayeka voted out last Tribal Council."

The Chang tribe seems to give little care to Ayeka's ousting.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back."

Olivier tosses Kon over to Jet.

"Thank you," Jet states. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, three members of your tribe will dig through an area of sand, trying to find a grappling hook. Once you find the grappling hook, you will give it to the next member of your tribe, who will use it to retrieve three bags of puzzle pieces. The remainder of your tribe will put the pieces on the table to try to solve a complicated puzzle, which is a map of the land of Xing. First tribe to solve the puzzle, wins immunity, safe from Tribal Council. Losers, Tribal Council, where another person will be voted out of this game. In addition, you are playing for reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!"

Jet unveils a bunch of herbs and spices.

"Some stuff to spice up your time out here, as well as some vegetables and other items that you'll enjoy. Worth playing for?"

"Yeah!"

"Chang, you've got two extra members, you've got to sit them out, and you cannot sit out the same people in back-to-back challenges, meaning that Haruhi cannot sit out."

The Chang tribe discusses it amongst themselves.

"We'll sit out Loly and Kei," Kaname announces, after they have finished their discussion.

"Okay, Loly and Kei, take a spot on the bench," Jet states. "As for you, Yao, you have the Medallion of Power. If you use it, you will not have to dig up your grappling hook, but it will be delivered to your thrower right away, and they can begin going after those bags of puzzle pieces at the very start."

The Yao tribe members' eyes light up, realizing what a big advantage it is. Even Temari is convinced.

"We have to play it, then," Temari announces, handing over the Medallion of Power to Jet.

"Okay," Jet says. "The Medallion of Power will go over to Chang after this challenge. As for now, you'll get to start out with that grappling hook."

The tribes then line up at their starting positions.

"All right! It's Temari with the grappling hook for Yao!" Jet shouts. "Tessa, Ritsuko and Asakura will try to solve the puzzle! Haruhi awaits the grappling hook for Chang, with May, Suzuka and Yukino digging for it, and Kaname, Olivier and Haruhi waiting to solve the puzzle! For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

Temari immediately throws out her grappling hook toward one of the bags, while May, Suzuka and Yukino dig in different locations, trying to find their tribe's grappling hook. Temari hooks her first bag and begins bringing it back.

"Yao off to a great start!"

Temari pulls the bag back to her, while the three Chang members continue to dig. She then tosses the hook out again, grabbing her second bag, and she starts bringing it back as well.

"Temari having no trouble in this challenge!"

May suddenly finds something in the sand, and she starts to pull up the grappling hook. It is stuck in the sand, however, so Suzuka rushes over to help May pull it out. Meanwhile, Temari has brought back her second bag.

"It looks like Chang has finally found their grappling hook!"

As May and Suzuka pull out the grappling hook, Temari notices something shiny and red glimmering in the sunlight, to the right of her tribe's third bag. Seeing that her tribe has a lead, she tosses the hook toward the shiny object, rather than her bag, but she misses it.

"Temari way off on that throw!"

Suzuka takes the grappling hook and runs it over to Haruhi. Haruhi then tosses the grappling hook out, trying to get a bag, but she misses.

"Haruhi misses on her first attempt!"

Temari sees that Haruhi is struggling, so she goes after the shiny object again, but she cannot hook it. Her tribe starts crying out helplessly, watching her miss.

"Temari is not even close again!"

Haruhi tosses her hook out, and this time she grabs a bag, and she begins pulling it in.

"Haruhi getting the first bag for Chang!"

Temari once more tries for the shiny object, but again she cannot grab it. Haruhi, meanwhile, hauls in her first bag and throws the hook out for the second bag.

"Chang coming back in this challenge!"

Haruhi hooks the second bag, then hauls it in. Temari sees that her tribe's lead is slipping away, so she goes after the third bag, and she hooks it. She then brings the bag in, with Anri and Honoka cheering from the sideline.

"Temari gets Yao's third bag!"

Temari picks up all three bags and rushes them over to her table, where the three smartest members of her tribe are waiting to solve it. They spill out the pieces on the table. Meanwhile, Haruhi tosses out her hook and misses again.

"Haruhi can't hook it! She's falling out of this challenge!"

Tessa, Ritsuko and Asakura begin putting together the puzzle, while Haruhi tosses out the hook again. She misses badly.

"Haruhi is really struggling in this challenge!"

"Come on, Haruhi!" Kaname calls.

The puzzle starts coming together for the Yao members, while Haruhi tosses out her hook once more and misses.

"Haruhi is having a really hard time getting that final bag!"

As Tessa, Ritsuko and Asakura continue putting pieces in for their tribe's puzzle, Haruhi finally hooks the final bag for Chang. She starts hauling it in.

"Haruhi gets the final bag, but will it matter?"

Tessa slams in a piece to the puzzle, which appears to be the final one.

"We got it!" she shouts.

"Yao thinks they have it – and they do!" Jet screams. "Yao wins immunity and reward!"

Tessa and Ritsuko throw their arms up in celebration while screaming joyfully, while Asakura simply smiles. The other tribe members come over to celebrate with them, Temari being especially excited. Haruhi scowls in frustration, while Loly crosses her arms from the bench, looking very angry.

"Congratulations, Yao, this is for you."

Jet tosses Kon over to Temari, who squeezes him across her chest happily.

_Oh, Temari!_ Kon thinks.

"Come get your reward, Yao, then you can head back to camp."

The Yao tribe grabs their herbs and spices, then happily heads back to their camp.

"Chang, I would say I got nothing for you, but actually I do have something for you – the Medallion of Power. All but one of you will be back next challenge with a chance to use it. One of you, however, will be out of this game, and you've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be."

Yukino grabs the Medallion of Power, then the Chang tribe frustratedly heads back to camp.

_"Very frustrating loss," Kaname says. "Now we try to take out Loly – but can we actually get her out of the game?"_

**Chang Tribe**

**(Faye, Haruhi, Kaname, Kei, Loly, May, Olivier, Suzuka, Yukino)**

As soon as the tribe gets back from the challenge, Loly stands up in front of them and makes an announcement.

"I know you all want to vote me out tonight," she says. "So just letting you know that I'm using my plushie no matter what."

She then walks away in a fury, pouting.

_"I'm sick of this stupid tribe," Loly says. "I'm not going down without a fight. They think they are done with me, just wait and see."_

A little while later, the non-SMOKY members are together in the shelter, where Haruhi makes a confession to Kei and Faye.

"I threw that challenge," Haruhi remarks.

"I _knew_ you were going to say that," Kei replies.

"You know, if I were trying to win at that challenge, I would have thrown that grappling hook differently," Haruhi comments. "But I sort of didn't give it my best effort, and missed on purpose, so we can vote out Loly. I made it look like I was still trying my hardest, though."

_"So Haruhi says she threw the challenge," Kei says. "It all makes sense, we just _had_ to throw the challenge, because we couldn't possibly go on one more vote with Loly. Except that Loly's using her plushie, so we aren't going to be rid of her anyway."_

Haruhi goes on bragging to Kei and Faye about how she purposely made sure to make mistakes in the challenge.

_"It's obvious she didn't throw the challenge," Kei continues. "She just is making up an excuse for her poor performance. But what can we do? It's over now, nothing we can do about it."_

The SMOKY alliance huddles together, where they talk about what they want to do.

"It's obvious that we want Loly out," Olivier states.

"But she's using that plushie," Suzuka remarks. "So we can't get her out."

"So what do we do?" May asks.

"I know," Kaname says. "We've got to throw our votes to someone else."

"Haruhi?" Yukino asks.

"No, she has a plushie too," Kaname says. "I think we should just vote for either Faye or Kei and then allow Loly to play her plushie."

"Should we split the votes?" Olivier asks.

"If we split the votes, the other four can band together to vote against one of us," Kaname states.

"Maybe just one of us should vote for Loly, and the other four for Kei or Faye," Suzuka breaks in.

"Great idea!" Kaname says. "That way, then it ends up being four for Kei or Faye, then at most four for someone else. We can win at the revote!"

"But who do we take out, Faye or Kei?" Yukino wonders.

"I don't know," May says.

"I think we go after Kei," Olivier states. "She seems to be the more troublesome one."

"No, Faye is not as useful to the tribe," Suzuka says. "We take her out."

The alliance discusses who they want to vote for, trying to figure out the best strategy.

_"We have a strategy to make sure we flush out the plushie," Kaname says. "Suzuka will vote for Loly, while the rest of us vote for our target. Then they go home when Loly plays her plushie."_

Loly sits in the sun, while feeling very aggravated.

_ "I don't know who I'm going to vote for tonight," Loly says. "It's going to be whoever annoys me the most at Tribal Council. If in doubt, I'll vote Haruhi."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Chang)**

The Chang tribe walks into the Tribal Council area, where they find nine torches waiting for them.

"Each of you grab a torch and get fire," Jet states. "This is part of the ritual of Tribal Council. In this game, fire represents life. Once it is gone, so are you."

The players get their torches lit, then set them down in their space and take their seats.

"Your tribe was rolling," Jet says. "Two straight wins, then suddenly this loss. Was it all because of the Medallion of Power?"

"Most definitely," Kaname answers. "We would have won this one too, if we didn't start with such a disadvantage. Haruhi even gave us a chance to come back, but she just came up short."

"We kind of wanted to lose, though," Haruhi breaks in.

"And why was that?" Jet asks.

"Because everyone's sick of Loly," Kei adds.

Loly scowls, crossing her arms.

"Is that so, Loly?"

"It is so," Loly replies. "Everyone here hates me. SMOKY hates me, Faye hates me, Kei hates me, Haruhi hates me."

"Hold on a second, who's SMOKY?" Jet wonders.

"We are SMOKY!" May exclaims. "Suzuka, me, Olivier, Kaname and Yukino! That spells SMOKY!"

"Ah, I see, an alliance already," Jet states. "So you're pretty tight?"

"That's right," Suzuka says. "We are all together as one alliance, us five, and we will stick together throughout this game."

"That leaves the other four out in the cold, doesn't it?"

"We are trying to work with everyone, actually," Yukino states.

"But Faye, you can't like your position, can you?"

"No, I don't like it one bit," Faye replies, smoking a cigarette. "But what can I do?"

"Kei, you're also in a bad position too."

"I know," Kei responds. "The goal is to take out Loly first, but she has that immunity plushie."

Loly looks angry again, but she pulls out the plushie.

"Indeed she does have the plushie," Jet states. "That plushie could rescue her if she so desires to use it. But something – or rather, someone else could save you. And that one is the Incubator."

Kyubey runs out and jumps up onto Jet's shoulder.

"I will explain to you what I explained to the Yao tribe," Jet states. "The Incubator will grant you a wish if you give him what he wants. The wish he will grant will be to cast any other player on your tribe out of this game, so long as they do not have immunity or have used an immunity plushie. The votes then will not be counted. But, you must give the Incubator what he desires in order for him to grant that wish. The Incubator will grant only one wish per Tribal Council, to only one person, and only if that person gives him what he wants."

The players look on in shock.

"It is about time to vote, but first let me explain how things will work," Jet says. "First I will ask if anyone wants to use an immunity plushie, and they will have a chance to use one. Then I will ask if anyone wants to make a wish to the Incubator, and they may make a wish if they have the item that the Incubator desires. Then I will read the votes, if no one makes a wish. Now that I've explained all this, it is time to vote. Faye, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Faye goes to vote.

Haruhi goes to vote.

Kaname goes to vote.

Kei goes to vote.

Loly goes to vote.

May goes to vote.

Olivier goes to vote.

Suzuka goes to vote.

_"I'm sorry, Loly, but you've worn out your welcome with us," Suzuka says._

Yukino goes to vote.

After Yukino comes back from voting, Jet states, "I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity plushie, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Everyone looks over at Loly, who promised to use her plushie. But Loly has a big smirk on her face, as she simply crosses her arms and refuses to move.

"Okay," Jet states, as everyone but Loly looks on in shock. "Now if anyone has a wish to make to the Incubator, now would be the time to do so."

Again, no one makes a move.

"All right. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Jet pulls out the first vote.

"Loly."

Loly looks on, not making a response.

"Loly."

Loly keeps her arms crossed, not making any expressions.

"Loly."

Haruhi laughs, seeing how Loly is getting all the votes.

"Loly. That's four votes Loly."

Jet pulls out the next vote.

"Kei."

Kei looks on with a little bit of surprise.

"Kei."

Kei looks around, wondering who voted for her.

"Kei."

"Oh my goodness," Kei says.

"Kei. We're tied, four votes Loly, four votes Kei, one vote left."

Jet pulls out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Third person voted out of Survivor: Xing…"

He finally opens the vote.

"Kei."

"Unbelievable!" Kei shouts, getting up from her seat.

"Kei, that's five, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch."

Kei shakes her head angrily, as she walks over to get her torch. She then brings it over to Jet.

"Kei, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out Kei's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Kei looks back at her tribe and simply shakes her head, while Loly laughs at her. She then walks out of the Tribal Council area.

"Judging from Kei's response, that was a very big blindside, and that makes things very unpredictable," Jet states. "Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Loly smirks in triumph while the tribe gets up to grab their torches and go back to camp.

_"I can't believe it!" Kei says. "I assume SMOKY voted me out. I don't know why they would. I guess they expected Loly to use her plushie… but they put in enough votes to outright vote me out. It's stunning. It's something I never expected, and now Loly remains in the game with her plushie. I hope they realize what a mistake they made tonight."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Faye – Loly

Haruhi – Loly

Kaname – Kei

Kei – Loly

Loly – Kei

May – Kei

Olivier – Kei

Suzuka – Loly

Yukino – Kei

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Loly is given an offer to join SMOKY:**

_ "I'm impressed, Loly!" Kaname exclaims._

_ "Me too!" May chimes in. "Maybe you should join SMOKY! But what would we call it then?"_

**Kikyo and Temari get into it with each other:**

_ "Don't question me like that!" Temari shouts back. "Look, we're taking you out, and not letting you to disrupt this tribe any further!"_

_ "Then perhaps I shouldn't cook any longer for this tribe!" Kikyo says._

**And has someone found the item the Incubator wants?**

_As both tribes dig, a player notices something shiny and red that is resting in between the two tribes. She immediately decides to leave her spot of digging and go over to see what the item is._


	5. Change the World

**Episode 4**

**Change the World**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Loly became so annoying to the Chang tribe that they considered throwing a challenge…**

_"This is getting really frustrating with Loly," Kaname says. "She is throwing fits and annoying everyone. We might be better off without her. I wouldn't want to go as far as to throw a challenge, but if we have to…"_

**At the same time, Temari considered throwing a challenge herself…**

_ "I am not too enamored with Kikyo right now," Temari says. "She voted for me last time, for no real good reason other than to show solidarity with someone who nobody liked. I know it's better to have more numbers, but I may consider throwing the challenge for several reasons. I'm going to have to talk it over first."_

**In the end, Yao used the Medallion of Power and ended up winning their first challenge.**

Tessa slams in a piece to the puzzle, which appears to be the final one.

"We got it!" she shouts.

"Yao thinks they have it – and they do!" Jet screams. "Yao wins immunity and reward!"

**But Haruhi claimed to have thrown the challenge…**

"I threw that challenge," Haruhi remarks.

"I _knew_ you were going to say that," Kei replies.

"You know, if I were trying to win at that challenge, I would have thrown that grappling hook differently," Haruhi comments. "But I sort of didn't give it my best effort, and missed on purpose, so we can vote out Loly. I made it look like I was still trying my hardest, though."

_"So Haruhi says she threw the challenge," Kei says. "It all makes sense, we just _had_ to throw the challenge, because we couldn't possibly go on one more vote with Loly. Except that Loly's using her plushie, so we aren't going to be rid of her anyway."_

**Meanwhile, SMOKY decided to make a change in the voting strategy because of Loly's plushie.**

"Should we split the votes?" Olivier asks.

"If we split the votes, the other four can band together to vote against one of us," Kaname states.

"Maybe just one of us should vote for Loly, and the other four for Kei or Faye," Suzuka breaks in.

**So when the vote actually occurred, Loly eschewed using her plushie, and a real shocker went down…**

"Oh my goodness," Kei says.

**Kei was voted out of the game instead of Loly, and Loly was able to hold on to her plushie, making things even stickier for SMOKY. 15 are left, who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 10**

**Chang Tribe**

**(Faye, Haruhi, Kaname, Loly, May, Olivier, Suzuka, Yukino)**

The Chang tribe is amazed that Loly was able to escape without using her plushie.

"You are something else, aren't you?" Kaname says to Loly. "Wow!"

"What do you mean?" Loly asks.

"You figured out who we were voting for, then you piggybacked on to make sure that you wouldn't go home," Yukino says.

"I'm impressed, Loly!" Kaname exclaims.

"Me too!" May chimes in. "Maybe you should join SMOKY! But what would we call it then?"

"No thanks," Loly replies. "I don't need SMOKY."

"Oh… okay," a crestfallen May replies.

_"Little do they know that I had given up," Loly says. "I had gotten sick of the tribe, so I was prepared to go home on my terms. I put in a throwaway vote for Kei, and I had accepted my fate. When I ended up surviving, it was a real shock. But I'll take it. And now they're going to pay."_

_ "Loly is a really smart player, and she showed it last night," Kaname says. "We now know what a force she is to be reckoned with, we've got to be careful with her."_

SMOKY gathers together to talk about the situation.

"If Loly still has her plushie, it's too dangerous to try to vote her out," Suzuka says.

"Right," Yukino says. "And Haruhi has one too."

"That means we go after Faye," Olivier states.

"Faye it is," Suzuka states. "We can't let her know about this."

_"Loly really threw a wrench into our plans by surviving with that plushie," Suzuka says. "We thought we had flushed it out, but it turns out that we were wrong. Now the goal is to go after Faye next."_

Meanwhile, Haruhi argues with Loly yet again.

"You know, I think you cheated!" Haruhi yells. "You had to have influenced that vote in some way!"

"And so what if I did?" Loly replies. "I survived fair and square. You leave me alone before I vote you out!"

"You can't vote me out!" Haruhi shouts. "I have a plushie!"

"And so do I!" Loly responds. "What if we both use them together? Then I take you out next at my earliest convenience."

_"Haruhi is just out of control at this point," Loly says. "She can't keep her mouth shut. I'm so sick of her. I wish she had been the target last night."_

_ "Loly isn't going to make it past me!" Haruhi says. "I'm going to stop her! No one gets by the leader of the SOS Brigade!"_

Faye just sits by without saying a word to the others.

_"I'm pretty much hopeless at this point," Faye says. "I just feel like taking my money and running – no use playing on in this game."_

**Yao Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Honoka, Kikyo, Ritsuko, Temari, Tessa)**

Ritsuko smokes another cigarette, while sitting around the fire with the rest of her tribe. She looks over at Asakura, who is quite nervous.

"What's the matter, Asakura?" she asks.

"I'm concerned about your health," Asakura replies. "You keep on smoking, you are apt to get heart disease or cancer."

Ritsuko laughs. "Don't worry about it," she says.

_"Asakura is sure an oddball," Ritsuko says. "She doesn't fit in very well because she is an alien. It's obvious she won't make it very far in this game."_

However, Temari has other ideas.

"I'm just making this clear right now," Temari states. "Kikyo, you will be the next person voted out of this game. We unanimously are choosing to eliminate you."

"Oh, really?" Kikyo replies.

"Yes," Temari says. "Sorry to make it so blunt, but we want to go forward as a tribe together, and that unfortunately means making our decisions plain and clear."

"And who's it gonna be after me?" Kikyo wonders.

Everyone looks at Temari, who looks a bit stunned and upset.

"Don't question me like that!" Temari shouts back. "Look, we're taking you out, and not letting you to disrupt this tribe any further!"

"Then perhaps I shouldn't cook any longer for this tribe!" Kikyo says.

She throws down the rice that she has been cooking.

"Fine with us," Temari replies, without anyone else able to say anything.

"And I'll go looking for something to give to the Incubator," Kikyo adds.

This stuns Temari. She starts to get nervous.

"Now don't go and-"

"Yeah, I'm going to go find that item!" Kikyo continues, marching out of the camp area.

Temari sighs.

"Well, that's not quite what we were looking for," Ritsuko comments.

_"Temari has really stirred up controversy in our tribe," Tessa says. "She's gotten Kikyo furious, and now this could cause future problems for us. We have to come together and win this next challenge."_

**Chang Tribe**

**(Faye, Haruhi, Kaname, Loly, May, Olivier, Suzuka, Yukino)**

Faye smokes her cigarette while sitting all alone. Loly then approaches her with an idea.

"Hey, you want to upset the balance of this tribe?" Loly asks her.

"Sure, why not?" Faye replies.

"Then join forces with me," Loly says. "I've got a plushie that I can give to you if you're in trouble. Here's the truth: I was ready to quit last night, but I got lucky."

"Oh?" Faye responds. "Then why don't you give the plushie to me right now?"

"Are you kidding?" Loly responds. "This is _my_ plushie. But if you need it, I will give it to you."

"Fine, whatever," Faye says.

_"I'm working with Faye now," Loly says. "Yes, it's so unlike me to actually be willing to work with someone, but it's not like that at all. I'm just using her for my own end. I have no problem burning her if I have to. She's just a tool for my use."_

_ "If Loly chooses to help me, I'm okay with it," Faye says. "But even if she doesn't, I really don't care. I just want my money."_

Meanwhile, Haruhi and May chase each other around the camp, laughing and giggling as they go. The others enjoy watching them have so much fun.

_"Seeing May enjoy herself is such a joy!" Kaname says. "She's such a positive influence on all of us. Every time we feel down because of something that Loly has said, she helps cheer us up."_

_ "This is fun!" May says. "I really like everyone I'm playing with. These are all some good people we've got here."_

**Day 11**

**Yao Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Honoka, Kikyo, Ritsuko, Temari, Tessa)**

Kikyo spends the entire day off in the sand dunes, searching for the item that the Incubator wants. Since there are no trees or other objects, there is nothing for Kikyo to look for as a clue to finding it. Still, she presses on.

_"I'm going to find this, and make someone in particular pay," Kikyo says._

As she searches, the other discuss the situation of having to face the Medallion of Power.

"They're probably going to use that Medallion of Power, right?" Honoka says.

"Probably," Anri replies.

"That means they'd have a great chance at winning the next challenge, right?" Honoka adds.

"Their chances go up by approximately 77.82%," Asakura states.

"Which is why I say we shouldn't have used it last challenge," Temari complains. "Now they can win and go back ahead of us by two players."

_"Kikyo's short-sightedness has put us in this difficult situation," Temari says. "The Medallion of Power puts us at a real disadvantage coming up here. We're going to have to really play well if we want to pull this one out."_

"Should we be concerned that Kikyo finds the item the Incubator wants?" Ritsuko wonders.

"I'm very concerned," Tessa says. "If she uses it, who knows who she will wish to vote out."

"No need for any of you to worry," Temari says. "She'll wish for the Incubator to vote _me_ out. So you're all still safe."

_"I am confident that Kikyo will not find the item the Incubator wants," Temari says. "And because of that, she will go home."_

_ "Temari seems a bit too sure of herself," Tessa says. "If things don't go the way she thinks, we're in a lot of trouble."_

**Chang Tribe**

**(Faye, Haruhi, Kaname, Loly, May, Olivier, Suzuka, Yukino)**

Suzuka and Yukino begin talking long-term strategy with each other.

"We are going to stick with each other no matter what, right?" Suzuka asks.

"Of course," Yukino replies. "I'm completely committed to SMOKY and especially voting with you, because we're a lot alike."

"Good," Suzuka says. "After the merge, we're going to be really tested."

"I know, but as long as we stay as a strong alliance, we should be fine, because we're going to have the numbers – assuming we keep winning."

_"Yukino is the perfect person for me to work with, because she's very competitive, just like me," Suzuka says. "I'd like to be sitting next to her in the finals."_

_ "Our tribe just needs to keep winning, and everything else will work out fine," Yukino says. "Winning right now is the most important thing."_

Loly meanwhile sits by, grumpy as ever.

_"I'll do whatever it takes to mess up everyone else's game," Loly says. "I'll change the world, so to speak, by playing my plushie at the right moment. It already appears that I helped change the game by _not_ playing it, and when I actually _do _play it, it's going to really wreck things for some people."_

**Yao Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Honoka, Kikyo, Ritsuko, Temari, Tessa)**

While Kikyo continues searching for the item, the others are forced to cook for themselves, producing disastrous results. After several of them end up wasting rice in a failure in cooking, Honoka steps up and takes charge.

"I guess I'll try cooking," she says.

Honoka is able to cook adequately enough to solve the food problem for the Yao tribe. As they eat, Anri asks an important question.

"Are we going to get destroyed at the merge if we're down in numbers?"

The others pause to think about it. Tessa then comes up with a response.

"I know Kaname very well," she says.

"You do?" Temari replies.

"Yes. And I am pretty sure I can convince her to flip over to our tribe's alliance. As long as she does not have any deep-seeded roots with the Chang tribe."

_"Very valuable information Tessa just gave us," Temari says. "Not only do we have Kaname as a possible ally, but we also have Tessa marked as a possible traitor, to go over to Kaname's side. That was not just a little thing Tessa just said, it was huge. I'm going to be on the lookout every time she talks to Kaname after the merge – assuming Kaname makes the merge."_

_"I really hope Kaname can help us out," Tessa says. "She might be our only hope in surviving if we don't have the numbers."_

**Day 12**

**Chang Tribe**

**(Faye, Haruhi, Kaname, Loly, May, Olivier, Suzuka, Yukino)**

"It's mail time!" Haruhi announces.

She brings over the mail to the rest of the tribe.

"I'll read it," she adds.

_"You'll dig up a box in the sand_

_ Then carry it over with your band_

_ Open it up and throw the bags_

_ Then your tribe will raise their flag."_

"Yikes, that is a truly dreadful poem," Olivier comments.

"Let's win this one!" May shouts, as SMOKY puts their hands together in a sign of togetherness.

_"Big challenge today," Loly says. "I don't want to find myself having to use that plushie."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The two tribes march into the immunity challenge area.

"Yao, getting your first look at the new Chang tribe, Kei voted out last Tribal Council."

No one makes a response to Kei's ousting.

"Guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back."

Temari tosses Kon back to Jet.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will all work together as a tribe to dig up one gigantic chest full of beanbags. This chest is very heavy and will take the effort of the whole tribe together to pick it up. You will then carry it over to a line, where you will then open it up, and have one person of your tribe throw the beanbags from it at a bunch of blocks on a very long table. The first tribe to knock over all their blocks will have their flag raised and will win immunity. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the fourth person voted out of this game. In addition, you are playing for reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!"

Jet reveals a bunch of breakfast delicacies, including donuts and danishes.

"Some goodies for you to enjoy. Worth playing for?"

"Yeah!"

"Chang, you've got one extra player who must sit out, and you cannot sit out the same people in back-to-back challenges. Who's it gonna be?"

"I'll sit out!" Haruhi exclaims.

"Very well then, Haruhi, take a spot on the bench. Now, Chang, you have the Medallion of Power. If you use it, I will knock off ¼ of your blocks from your table to begin with."

Before the tribe can even discuss it, Haruhi shouts out their answer.

"We'll use it!" she yells.

"Is that okay for the whole tribe?" Jet wonders.

"Sure, why not?" Loly responds.

"Okay, I'll knock over those blocks. The rest of you, I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

Kaname hands over the Medallion of Power to Jet, who then goes over and knocks over ¼ of the blocks off Chang's table.

"For immunity and reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

Both tribes immediately form a perimeter around the sand area where they must dig, and they begin all digging the sand out to get the box free. They find that the box is buried quite deep, and it takes quite a bit of digging to even get to it. Loly even finds herself standing right on the box.

"Loly, getting in her own tribe's way!"

Loly moves out of the way, as they continue digging frantically. Yao begins to make more progress than Chang, as Temari is very productive with her digging for her tribe. After about five minutes, the tribes have the top of the box completely clear of sand, but they are still unable to pick it up, so they have to dig deeper.

"You're going to really have to dig to get that box up!"

The tribes keep on digging, until the point that Chang thinks they can lift it up. However, when they go to try to lift it, they find that it is too stuck in the sand to be lifted.

"You'll have to dig deeper than that!"

Chang goes back to digging, while Yao continues digging. As both tribes dig, Loly notices something shiny and red that is resting in between the two tribes. She immediately decides to leave her spot of digging and go over to see what the item is.

"Loly, what are you doing?" Kaname asks.

Loly scoops the item up, shoves it inside her dress, then goes back to digging. Yao now has the advantage, and they start to lift their chest up.

"Yao trying to get that heavy chest out of there!"

Yao struggles with the chest, but they begin to move it upward. Chang gets to the point where they can pick up their chest, and they reach down to pick it up. Yao moves the chest very slowly, but they have control over it. Chang has stronger people, so they are able to move their chest quicker, and catch up to the Yao tribe. Both tribes get their chest out of the pit after some struggle, then they move their chests over toward the line.

"Once you've got your chest to the line, you may open it up!"

Both tribes get their chests to the line, and they open the chests up to reveal the beanbags. Suzuka decides to throw the beanbags for Chang, while Temari throws them for Yao. Since Chang already had ¼ of their beanbags knocked off, they have a pretty big advantage.

"Can Temari catch up here?"

Suzuka is very athletic, and able to knock down bunches of blocks at a time with her tosses. Temari does not do too badly, but she simply cannot keep up with Suzuka.

"It looks like Chang has this!"

Suzuka continues knocking over blocks, getting it down to only a few to go, while Temari is still quite a ways behind. Suzuka slowly and methodically knocks off the final blocks one by one, until she knocks over the final one, and her tribe's flag is raised.

"That's it! Chang… wins immunity!"

SMOKY immediately rejoices in celebration, with their tribe members jumping and hugging each other. Loly walks away silently, not wanting anyone to see what she picked up.

"Congratulations, Chang, this is for you."

Jet tosses Kon to Faye, who squeezes him across her chest.

_Oh, Faye!_ Kon thinks.

"Pick up your reward and head out," Jet says.

The Chang players gather their reward, then leave the immunity challenge area.

"As for you, Yao, I got nothing for you except this Medallion of Power. You'll be seeing me at Tribal Council tonight."

Temari takes the Medallion of Power off Jet, as the Yao tribe heads back to Tribal Council.

_"I guess that's all she wrote for Kikyo," Temari says._

**Yao Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Honoka, Kikyo, Ritsuko, Temari, Tessa)**

"Well, that's that," Temari tells her alliance. "Time to vote off Kikyo."

But as she relaxes inside the shelter, Kikyo goes to Asakura, Anri and Honoka, asking each one of them to vote off Temari instead.

"Temari's a bigger threat," she tells them. "She ought to go next. She'll be going after you guys after me if you don't get her out now."

"The chances of that happening are 67.84%," Asakura states. "I see your point."

"Will you cook for us again if you stay?" Honoka asks.

"Of course I will," Kikyo says. "Just keep me around."

_"Kikyo is making a good point to stay," Anri says. "Temari is definitely dangerous. We must really think about our decision tonight."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Yao)**

The Yao tribe walks into the Tribal Council area with their torches, setting them down and taking their seats.

"Tough breaks for you guys, huh?" Jet says. "You've now lost three out of four."

"You're telling me," Temari says. "I wish we hadn't used the Medallion of Power last time, because it ended up getting used against us this time, and we made no headway."

"The Medallion of Power really is having a huge influence on this game, isn't it?"

"It really is," Kikyo says. "But having a bigger influence is Temari herself."

"Really? And why would you say that?"

"Temari completely controls this tribe," Kikyo continues. "She wants me out, and then next she's going to want Anri or Honoka out. It's as simple as that."

"Honoka, Anri, does that worry you two?"

"I am worried," Honoka replies. "Right now I can't control that."

"I am also concerned," Anri states. "For the moment I will hope that we can win to avoid that."

"It's not as Kikyo says, though," Temari breaks in. "Kikyo's simply trying to get the blame off herself. Yes, it's true, you lose an immunity challenge, you have to go to Tribal Council, you have to vote someone out. Kikyo's not looking at the big picture here."

"But you say that you are."

"Absolutely. I've got this whole game planned out. I'm not so shortsighted that I don't see what is upcoming in this game, such as a merge. I want to be ready for anything."

"Kikyo, Temari doesn't think you have perspective in your game."

"But she's not the one on the hot seat, I am," Kikyo responds. "I know what's going on here, I'm in a lot of trouble. I need people to help me escape, and in turn, help themselves escape, by voting out Temari tonight."

"Does this worry you, Temari, that others may turn on you?"

"I'm not worried, but I know people can turn on me," Temari states. "I'm just going to keep on playing the game I'm playing."

"Very well then. Also keep in mind that the Incubator is still in play."

Kyubey runs up and jumps on Jet's shoulder.

"The Incubator can change the game at any moment, and you know that. Be careful not to underestimate that."

"We'll make sure of it," Tessa replies.

"Okay, it is time to vote. Anri, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Anri goes to vote.

Asakura goes to vote.

Honoka goes to vote.

Kikyo goes to vote.

_"I'm really hoping your allies turn on you, Temari," Kikyo says._

Ritsuko goes to vote.

Temari goes to vote.

_"Your time in this game is up," Temari says, showing her vote for Kikyo._

Tessa goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet goes to get the votes. He rearranges them, then returns to his normal spot.

"If anyone has an immunity plushie, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one makes a move.

"Okay. Now, if anyone wants to make a wish to the Incubator, now would be the time to do so."

Temari looks over at Kikyo, but she does not move.

"All right. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

Jet pulls out the first vote.

"Temari."

He pulls out the second vote.

"Kikyo."

Kikyo wrinkles her nose.

"Kikyo."

Kikyo looks on with annoyance.

"Kikyo. Three votes Kikyo, one vote Temari."

Jet pulls out the next vote and opens it slowly.

"Fourth person voted out of Survivor: Xing, Kikyo. That's four, that's enough, no need to reveal the other votes. You need to bring me your torch."

Kikyo gets up angrily, picking up her torch, without saying a word. She brings it over and holds it out in front of Jet.

"Kikyo, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out her torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Kikyo silently walks out of the Tribal Council area.

"Well, that went pretty much as expected. But I doubt the rest of the game will be so predictable. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players take their torches and go back to camp.

_"Really a disappointing game for me," Kikyo says. "I never got a foothold in the game, and it cost me. I shouldn't have aligned with Ayeka, that really was a poor decision on my part. I just hope Temari doesn't go on to win the game, after the way she's played."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Anri – Kikyo

Asakura – Kikyo

Honoka – Kikyo

Kikyo – Temari

Ritsuko – Kikyo

Temari – Kikyo

Tessa – Kikyo

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**The game changes forever as one player suffers the most severe medical problem in Survivor history:**

"_Hold everything!" Jet shouts. "We've got a real problem here! Call in medical!"_

**And it is more serious than anyone can possibly imagine:**

"_Can you give me an update on her?" Jet asks._

"_She's had a heart attack… and I believe she's dying."_

**But the game goes on, and gets even more complicated:**

"_Quit the game right now, and receive a $50,000 bonus."_


	6. No Smoking

**Episode 5**

**No Smoking**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Ritsuko found Asakura's behavior annoying…**

Ritsuko smokes another cigarette, while sitting around the fire with the rest of her tribe. She looks over at Asakura, who is quite nervous.

"What's the matter, Asakura?" she asks.

"I'm concerned about your health," Asakura replies. "You keep on smoking, you are apt to get heart disease or cancer."

Ritsuko laughs. "Don't worry about it," she says.

_"Asakura is sure an oddball," Ritsuko says. "She doesn't fit in very well because she is an alien. It's obvious she won't make it very far in this game."_

**But Temari wanted Kikyo out next…**

"I'm just making this clear right now," Temari states. "Kikyo, you will be the next person voted out of this game. We unanimously are choosing to eliminate you."

"Oh, really?" Kikyo replies.

"Yes," Temari says. "Sorry to make it so blunt, but we want to go forward as a tribe together, and that unfortunately means making our decisions plain and clear."

**After Chang used the Medallion of Power, they won the challenge easily.**

"That's it! Chang… wins immunity!"

**So Temari followed through on her plan, even as Kikyo tried to wiggle her way out, and the plan worked:**

"Fourth person voted out of Survivor: Xing, Kikyo. That's four, that's enough, no need to reveal the other votes. You need to bring me your torch."

**With Kikyo gone, it's a two-woman disadvantage for the Yao tribe as compared to the Chang tribe. 14 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 13**

**Yao Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Honoka, Ritsuko, Temari, Tessa)**

The tribe is distraught after having to have voted out yet another member.

"We're in big trouble now," Honoka says.

"We have no chance against them," Anri adds.

"Hey! Enough negative talk!" Temari yells. "We're going to come back and dominate this game!"

The others, however, are not so sure.

_"The chances of our tribe having someone winning are approximately only 15.25%," Asakura says. "Temari is far too optimistic about our chances."_

"We should really use that Medallion of Power to get back into this game," Ritsuko comments.

"No!" Temari exclaims. "No! We're not using it and giving it right back to them like last time!"

"But if we don't use it, it goes to waste," Tessa remarks.

"Here's what I think," Temari says. "There's probably going to be a merge at an even number of people. Right now we are at an even number of people. If we do not use the Medallion of Power this time, but use it the next time, we will be even in one challenge and ahead in the other. Whereas if we use it now, they simply use it the next time, and we gain no progress."

"I see your reasoning," Asakura states.

The others, however, do not agree.

"We need all the help we can get," Anri states. "Using that Medallion might be our only chance."

"We're going to really discuss this," Ritsuko says. "Because I don't think Temari is thinking straight right now."

"Excuse me?" Temari asks.

"You're thinking too analytically, and not enough about momentum," Ritsuko replies.

"And the way I'm thinking is the _right_ way to think," Temari states.

_"Now Ritsuko is questioning my way of thinking," Temari says. "Here, she's a scientist, and she can't even see that my reasoning makes the most sense. Too many people are playing this game with their hearts and not their heads. I know what I'm doing, I've played this game before. This tribe needs to obey me."_

_ "Temari is way too hard-headed to be our tribe's leader," Ritsuko says. "And that's what she is, no matter how much she denies it. She has been our leader from Day 1. Now the question is if she's going to be smart enough to listen to her tribemates, or go it alone, and end up losing like she did the first time she played."_

_ "All this conflict bothers me," Honoka says. "All I want is peace."_

**Chang Tribe**

**(Faye, Haruhi, Kaname, Loly, May, Olivier, Suzuka, Yukino)**

Faye smokes a cigarette, which May and Kaname feel concerned about.

"Isn't that bad for you?" May asks.

"You're right, May, it's very bad for you," Kaname says. "Faye, you're setting a bad example for May. Why don't you stop smoking?"

"Why should I?" Faye asks.

"You could get cancer!" Kaname exclaims.

Faye laughs. "Not in my world," she comments. "I live in the late 20th century, out in space. We have great technological advances. Humans live longer, they don't get the diseases they used to."

"So you've found the key to immortality?" an excited May asks.

Faye chuckles again. "Trust me, I've found anything but that," she replies.

_"Faye worries me," Kaname says. "She seems so unpredictable. She's one I'd like to get out as soon as possible, because I have no idea what she's going to do next."_

_ "I'd like to be friends with Faye – I'd like to be friends with Loly!" May says. "Neither one of them really care about being friends at all, though. So I just try to be as nice as possible and do what I can to make them like me."_

_ "All I want to do is cash my check at the end of this game," Faye says. "Personally, I'm not a big fan of anyone on this tribe, and if I get voted out soon, so be it."_

Meanwhile, Loly takes out the object she found at the immunity challenge, pulling it out of her dress while no one is looking, while sitting far away from the rest of the tribe. There is a tiny note attached to it with very small text.

_"Congratulations! You have found a Soul Gem. Give this Soul Gem to the Incubator, and he will grant your wish," Loly says._

She smiles with glee.

_"Well, well, well," Loly says. "Looks like my fortunes have changed for the better. I've got a Soul Gem, and I've got an immunity plushie. Essentially, I have it all. And now I'm going to win this game."_

**Yao Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Honoka, Ritsuko, Temari, Tessa)**

Temari, Tessa and Ritsuko relax next to the fire, with Ritsuko lighting up a cigarette. She coughs slightly after taking in a smoke.

"So, who do we vote out next?" Ritsuko asks.

Temari stares back at Ritsuko. "Why do you look at me?" she asks.

"Because you're the tribe leader."

Temari looks angry. "Look, I never asked to be tribe leader. If that's what everyone wants to think, then that's fine, but I'm not the tribe leader."

"Whatever you say," Ritsuko says, puffing away.

"Let's talk about this without conflict," Tessa says. "Temari, we would like to have your input on who to vote out next."

Temari sighs. "I don't even want to think about it, really," she says. "Personally, I'm hoping to go into the merge with this group of six. But if I had to make a choice, I'd say Asakura."

Tessa gasps. "Asakura? Why her?"

"Because she's too smart," Temari replies. "You two, and her, are the smartest of this tribe. I'm allied with you two, but…"

She smiles at Tessa.

"… I can't have too many smart people in this game."

_"Red flag," Tessa says. "Temari just admitted to me that she doesn't want many smart people in this game. That means that she's not just after Asakura, she's after me. I'm very worried now. I don't know whether to all-out panic or just go with the flow for now. But there's reason to be nervous."_

Asakura, meanwhile, sits next to Honoka and Anri, who are eating some rice that Honoka has cooked.

"How do you like the rice I cooked?" Honoka asks Asakura.

"The taste of the rice is very crispy," Asakura replies. "I suppose that many humans would like it in such a way."

"It's very good," Anri breaks in. "In fact, you're probably a better cook than Kikyo."

"Why, thank you," Honoka replies.

_ "I am incapable of loving people," Anri says. "But over the course of this game, I have felt a sisterly connection with Honoka. And it feels sort of good… like I'm perhaps gaining some sort of feelings."_

Asakura then brings up the topic of the vote.

"Do you think you are in danger of being voted out?" she asks the two.

"I am concerned," Honoka replies. "But being worried isn't going to help any, so I'm just going to keep on doing my best for the tribe."

"I feel similarly," Anri states. "I hope that everyone likes me enough to keep me around."

"I see," Asakura says. "I'd say that the odds of you, Honoka, being voted out are 1 in 12. Anri, your odds of being voted out are 1 in 10."

"And what would your odds be?" a concerned Honoka wonders.

"1 in 4," Asakura replies.

_"Ryoko must feel that she is in grave danger," Honoka says. "I don't think it's as bad as she thinks. But are aliens capable of panicking? Maybe she is onto something after all."_

**Day 14**

**Chang Tribe**

**(Faye, Haruhi, Kaname, Loly, May, Olivier, Suzuka, Yukino)**

Loly sits next to Faye, who smokes her cigarette and blows some smoke toward Loly's face.

"Hey! No smoking around me!" Loly yells.

"What do you want, anyway?" Faye questions her.

"I wanted to tell you something," Loly states.

She pulls out the Soul Gem and shows it to Faye.

"So what?" Faye says.

"So what!" Loly exclaims. "This means I can wish for anyone I want to be voted out! And that means I'm going to vote out-"

But before Loly can say anything, Haruhi comes walking by.

"Hey, we are doing some exercises," Haruhi tells Loly. "You want to come exercise with us?"

"Uh, no," Loly replies. "Why do you think I'd want to do anything with you?"

"Well, sorry then!" Haruhi yells back. "That's the last time I'll ever try to be friendly with you!"

Haruhi stomps off in a fury.

"Forget her," Loly says. "Anyway, I have all the power in this game. So you continue to be against SMOKY, and I'll continue to be _for _you!"

"Whatever," Faye replies.

_"I don't understand Faye, she seems so unmotivated," Loly says. "She's being given a real shot at getting back into this game, and she doesn't want it. Well, I'm going to do whatever it takes to get myself back into this game, whether she wants to help me or not. And this Soul Gem is going to help me do just that!"_

**Yao Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Honoka, Ritsuko, Temari, Tessa)**

As Ritsuko puffs her cigarette, Temari whispers to her and Tessa about her plans to take out Asakura.

"You're going to both tell Asakura that you're voting out Honoka," Temari tells them. "And while you do, I'm going to get Honoka and Anri to vote _her_ out."

"But will it work?" Tessa says. "Asakura is brilliant. You sure she'll believe us?"

"I can't be sure," Temari replies. "In fact, this is very similar to the plan that got me voted out last time. I'm almost afraid to try it."

"Then why try it?" Ritsuko asks. "Let's make the safe move and vote out Honoka."

"Because Honoka's not a threat," Temari states. "She's so passive, she'll never go after you, she'll never go after Tessa, she'll never go after me. Why worry about her? We've got to be concerned about the one who could outthink all of us."

_"Last time I played, I told two different alliances to vote out two different people," Temari says. "Instead, both of them turned on me and voted me out instead. I know that I'm taking a chance here. But I'm playing this game hard – so hard it could bite me in the butt. I'm going to either win or flame out."_

Later, Asakura comes over to talk to the three.

"We are part of the same alliance, am I correct in saying so?" Asakura says.

"That's right," Temari says. "Don't worry about a thing, we're voting out Honoka."

"Honoka," Asakura replies. "Okay. I would assume that the best gameplay would be not to tell her?"

"Correct," Tessa says. "Or Anri."

"I see," Asakura says, as she watches Ritsuko puff her cigarette again and slightly cough.

"Now make sure to keep this a secret," Temari says. "We can't have our plan blabbed away."

"Right," Asakura states.

_"Temari tells me that Honoka is her target," Asakura says. "I analyzed her facial expressions and tone of voice, however, and I have come up with the result that there is a 74.53% chance that she is not telling me the truth. I get the feeling that she is going to backstab me, and I know all about backstabbing."_

**Chang Tribe**

**(Faye, Haruhi, Kaname, Loly, May, Olivier, Suzuka, Yukino)**

After an afternoon of exercising and running around, the SMOKY alliance, along with Haruhi, are pretty exhausted.

"Way too much running for me," Kaname says.

"That really wasn't all that much," Suzuka replies. "I'm used to a whole lot more in my training."

"I'd sure like to be as in shape as you," Yukino tells Suzuka. "I can't measure up to you."

"It's okay," Suzuka replies. "You're all doing quite well, actually."

"That was fun!" May exclaims. "I'd like to exercise some more!"

"Not now," Kaname states. "Let's all get some water."

But when SMOKY comes over to get some water, along with Haruhi, they notice that Loly has drunk the water out of all of their canteens.

"Hey, what is this?" Haruhi complains. "Where is our water?"

"It's all gone!" May exclaims.

"I think I know the culprit," Olivier states. "Loly, what have you done?"

Loly shrugs her shoulders. "What's the matter?"

"You know what the problem is!" Olivier shouts. "You drank all our water!"

"And so what if I did?" Loly replies. "You're all going to vote me out anyway, aren't you?"

Kaname has to hold Olivier back from charging at Loly.

"Loly, I think it's only fair that you fill up our canteens for us from the large water jug," Kaname tells her.

"No!" Loly responds. "I don't have to, and I won't!"

Kaname sighs. "Come on, May," she says. "We'll do it for the tribe."

Kaname and May go to fill up the tribe's canteens, while Loly watches with her arms crossed.

"_Loly really crossed a line here," Olivier says. "That was inexcusable."_

_ "I don't really care what the tribe thinks of me," Loly says. "It's too late to change their opinion of me."_

_ "You know, if Loly would just play nice, our tribe would be one big happy family," Kaname says. "Instead, she's causing problems left and right for us. And we still can't vote her off as long as she holds onto a plushie. It's a frustrating situation."_

**Day 15**

**Yao Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Honoka, Ritsuko, Temari, Tessa)**

That morning, Anri goes to retrieve the mail for her tribe.

"What does it say?" Honoka asks.

"Here it is," Anri replies.

_"It will be a lot of fun_

_ If your tribe can dig and run_

_ You will finish this challenge first_

_ Be immune and quench your thirst."_

"What a truly awful poem," Ritsuko complains.

"Sounds like we'll get something to drink if we win this challenge," Tessa states.

"We're not using the Medallion of Power, though," Temari states firmly.

"Are you sure?" Ritsuko asks.

"Let's ask our analytical expert Asakura what she thinks," Temari says.

Asakura looks thoughtful. "I agree with Temari," she says. "We should wait to use it until another challenge."

"See?" Temari says. "There you have it."

_"I'm not sure if this is the right move, not using the Medallion of Power," Ritsuko says. "But Temari is our de facto leader, and we must follow her."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The two tribes enter the immunity challenge area.

"Chang, getting your first look at the new Yao tribe, Kikyo voted out last Tribal Council."

No one makes much of a response to Kikyo's ouster.

"Guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yes we are!" Haruhi shouts.

"First things first, Chang, I will take it back."

Faye tosses Kon to Jet.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, four of your tribe's members will run up a hill and tumble down it, then dig a hole under a fence to crawl under. Once you're through, you will dig up a bag of puzzle pieces in a pit, then run it to your tribe's table. Once you've got all four bags of puzzle pieces, your other two tribe members will open those bags and solve a puzzle. First tribe to finish, wins immunity, safe from Tribal Council. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the fifth person voted out of this game. In addition, you are playing for reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Lay it on us!" Haruhi shouts.

Jet unveils a nice collection of beverages.

"All sorts of beverages, including lemonade, iced tea, coffee and even beer for those of you who are old enough to drink."

"That's for me!" Faye shouts.

Everyone laughs, including Jet. "Indeed it is," he says. "Worth playing for?"

"Yeah!" everyone shouts.

"I know it is. Chang, you've got two extra members, you've got to sit them out, and you cannot sit out the same people in back-to-back challenges."

The Chang tribe talks it over

"We'll sit out Faye and myself," Kaname announces.

"Very well then," Jet says. "Yao, you've got the Medallion of Power, if you choose to use it, you'll start out with one bag of puzzle pieces on your table, and you'll only be required to have three people run through the course."

"We're not using it," Temari immediately replies.

"Okay," Jet says, while the Chang tribe looks amazed. "I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The two tribes line up at their starting line and tables.

"All right, for Chang, running are Suzuka, Yukino, Olivier and Haruhi! For Yao, running are Temari, Honoka, Anri and Ritsuko! Solving the puzzle are May and Loly for Chang and Tessa and Asakura for Yao! For immunity and reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

Suzuka and Temari take off, running up the large hill. Suzuka takes a slight lead as she tumbles down the hill faster than Temari. They then both start digging under the wall to make a path for themselves. Each one wiggles their way under, then scampers over to the pit to dig out the puzzle pieces. Temari digs up her bag first and gets it to her tribe's table, while Suzuka does not just dig up her bag, but digs up all the bags for her tribe. This puts her slightly behind at the moment.

"Suzuka, trying a different strategy!"

Honoka takes off for her tribe. She runs up the hill, then tumbles down it, and begins digging to get under the wall. Suzuka finally digs up all four of her tribe's bags of puzzle pieces, then puts one on her tribe's table.

"Suzuka's strategy might pay off!"

Yukino starts up the hill, then tumbles down it. Honoka is really struggling with digging under the wall. Yukino catches up to her, and both make it under the wall at about the same time. Yukino easily grabs her bag of puzzle pieces, while Honoka has to dig to find hers. This gives Chang a big lead.

"Chang taking a lead here!"

Olivier takes off up the hill, then rolls down it. She starts digging under the wall, trying to wiggle her way through. As she does, Honoka finds her bag of puzzle pieces and brings it to her table.

"Next up, Anri!"

Anri starts up the hill, while Olivier gets under the wall. Olivier then picks up her bag of puzzle pieces easily, since Suzuka dug it up for her, and she carries it over to her table.

"Go ahead, Haruhi!"

Haruhi runs up the hill and rolls down it, catching up to Anri, who is digging under the wall. Haruhi is able to pass Anri once they get under the wall, and she grabs her bag first and gets it to her table. Anri still is digging up her bag of puzzle pieces.

"Chang, get to work on your puzzle!"

Loly and May open up the bags of puzzle pieces and spill them out, then get to work on the puzzle. Anri gets her bag and carries it to her table.

"Ritsuko, go ahead!"

Ritsuko starts up the hill, then rolls down it. She feels a bit fatigued as she gets up and starts digging her way under the wall. Meanwhile, Loly and May are struggling with the puzzle.

"Chang, really struggling with this puzzle!"

Ritsuko slowly finds her way under the wall, but she is feeling very tired. She gets over to her tribe's pit, where she begins to dig. As she does, she feels much pain in her heart, and she collapses in the pit.

"Ritsuko having trouble!"

May sees Ritsuko collapse, and immediately leaves her tribe's table and puzzle, rushing over to Ritsuko.

"Hey! Get back over here!" Loly shouts. "We've got to solve this puzzle!"

May pays no attention to Loly, as she sees that Ritsuko is in grave danger. She begins using her alkahestry on Ritsuko to heal her.

"May, what are you doing?" Loly yells.

"She's having a heart attack!" May screams.

"Hold everything!" Jet shouts. "We've got a real problem here! Call in medical!"

Retsu Unohana from Bleach rushes over to Ritsuko, where May is already working to help heal her. Unohana begins using her healing zanpakuto on her.

"Ritsuko, can you hear me?" Unohana shouts. "Ritsuko?"

Ritsuko gives no response. Unohana tries continuing to heal her, as does May.

"Can you give me an update on her?" Jet asks.

"She's had a heart attack… and I believe she's dying," Unohana replies.

Tessa immediately bursts into tears, while Kaname puts her hands to her mouth in shock. Everyone in the game looks very upset, save for Loly, who simply puts her hands on her hips.

"Okay, we've got to get her out of here," Unohana states. "Get a stretcher."

Medical assistants Isane Kotetsu and Orihime Inoue (a two-time former player of the game) rush in with a stretcher, and they help Unohana put the unresponsive Ritsuko on the stretcher. Many of the girls are crying as they see Ritsuko making no movement. The medical workers carry Ritsuko away.

"All right, here's what's going to happen," Jet announces to the tribes. "This challenge is over and will not be completed. Both tribes will head back to camp. You will then wait at camp for further word on what will happen next. As it is, this is by far the most serious medical situation in Survivor history."

The tribes head back to camp in tears (except for Loly and the non-human Asakura).

**Yao Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Honoka, Temari, Tessa)**

Temari tries to comfort her tribemates, even as she wipes away tears. Asakura stands by without knowing exactly what to say.

"Excuse me, but is this the normal human reaction to death?" Asakura asks.

"What do you think?" an angry Temari replies. "We lived with her for two weeks, and now we may never see her again!"

Asakura nods her head.

"What could have caused it?" Tessa wonders. "If I had seen any signs, I would have told someone."

"Excuse me," Asakura breaks in, "but there is a high probability that the large amount of smoking that Ritsuko did may have led to her heart attack."

"Just shut up!" Temari yells. "We don't care right now!"

Asakura nods again, then stays silent.

_"I've never seen someone die before," Honoka says. "This is very difficult for me. I don't know how to even get through this."_

_ "I pray that Ritsuko is all right," Tessa says, making the sign of the cross. "I believe in miracles, and that she can be healed."_

**Chang Tribe**

**(Faye, Haruhi, Kaname, Loly, May, Olivier, Suzuka, Yukino)**

The Chang tribe is also in shock, and none of them know what to say.

"Stunning," Suzuka says.

"I never thought I'd see something like this," Yukino adds.

May is hysterical, and Kaname tries to comfort her.

"I tried to save her… I tried," May cries.

"It's okay," Kaname tells her. "It really is okay."

_"May was willing to quit the challenge in order to try to save Ritsuko's life," Kaname says. "She didn't want to see her suffer, or die. She rushed to her rescue even when it wasn't clear what was going on. And yet it may not be enough."_

_"My alkahestry can heal people," May says. "But I'm not sure if I was able to help Ritsuko. I know I tried my best. I hope she's going to be okay."_

Loly stomps off from the rest of the tribe, not liking all the sympathy they are showing for Ritsuko.

_"Personally, I hope Ritsuko is dead," Loly says. "That's one less person I've got to deal with in this game. It's also one less human in this world to take up space."_

**Yao Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Honoka, Temari, Tessa)**

A few hours later, Jet shows up at the Yao tribe, looking stern.

"I have news," he says. "You are to come immediately to Tribal Council, with your torches."

"_With_ our torches?" Temari replies. "Don't tell me we still have to vote someone out!"

"No one's being voted out tonight," Jet states. "Also, I will tell you what has happened to Ritsuko."

"Please tell us now," Tessa responds.

"Sorry, you'll have to wait," Jet replies, as he walks away.

_"This is bizarre," Temari says. "We have to bring our torches? What is going on here? And at the same time we don't know if Ritsuko is even alive or not. This is absolutely crazy."_

**Tribal Council**

As the Yao tribe shows up at Tribal Council with their torches ablaze, they are shocked to find the Chang tribe also walking into the Tribal Council area with their torches.

"What are _you _doing here?" Loly asks.

"What the heck is going on here?" Temari wonders.

Both tribes set down their torches, then take their seats. Jet then stands before them to address them.

"I'm sure you are all wondering what has happened to Ritsuko," Jet states. "And it is with great regret that I must tell you that she is no longer with us."

The players gasp and begin to cry, but Jet grins.

"What I mean, is that she is no longer in the desert with us," Jet clarifies. "She is still alive, in serious but stable condition, at a hospital in the heart of Xing."

The players gasp again, this time with relief.

"Ritsuko had a heart attack, most likely caused by her chain smoking," Jet states. "My medical assistants Retsu Unohana, Isane Kotetsu and Orihime Inoue helped save her life. However, I must tell you that if you, May, had not stepped in with your alkahestry right away, she would have most certainly died. You saved her life, May, and for that we are very grateful."

Kaname pats May on the back, who smiles happily.

"Obviously, Ritsuko will not be returning to the game, as she is the first player in Survivor history to be pulled from the game due to medical reasons," Jet continues. "It is an unfortunate result for her, but I'm sure that she will be happy to come out of this with her own life."

Tessa wipes away tears, as she sighs in relief.

"Now, you may be wondering, why did you bring your torches?" Jet says.

"Yes, we _are_ wondering!" Temari exclaims.

Everyone has a good chuckle, including Jet.

"Well, let me explain," Jet states. "I am about to offer you a chance to quit the game."

"Quit?" Loly asks. "Why would anyone want to do that?"

"Let me explain. If you were to be the 6th person eliminated from this game, you would receive a prize total of $30,000. However, right now, I am offering you all a bribe. Quit the game right now, and receive a $50,000 bonus, for a total of $80,000."

The players all look on with wonder.

"Obviously your quest for the million dollars would be over, but you would earn more money than a lot of your fellow players who get voted out after you leave. It is my offer to all of you: take it or leave it. Only the first person to take it gets it."

Everyone looks on for a moment, then one player stands up.

"I'll take it."

The player to stand up is Faye Valentine.

"Faye?" Jet wonders. "I thought you were more competitive than that."

"I'm here for the money," Faye replies. "That translates into a lot of Woolongs."

"Very well then," Jet states. "You need to bring me your torch."

Everyone looks on in shock as Faye goes over to get her torch and bring it over to Jet.

"Per your wishes," Jet says. "Go home."

He snuffs out Faye's torch, and then she leaves the Tribal Council area.

"This game has changed dramatically in just the last few minutes," Jet says. "Who knows what will happen next? Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players, still in awe, grab their torches and head on back to camp.

_"All I wanted was the money," Faye says. "I got what I wanted. This game really wasn't for me. I'm just happy to take my cash and go home."_

**Hospital**

Ritsuko lies in her bed weakly, with a slight smile on her face.

_"I'm lucky to be alive," Ritsuko says. "I've learned my lesson: Smoking is bad. I'm quitting smoking. Losing out on winning this game is bad, but it's not as bad as losing my life. I'm happy that I'm going to move on from this. I'll recover, and then I'll make sure to never smoke again. And I'm forever grateful to little May Chang, the girl who saved my life."_

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Someone micturates in her own tribe's rice:**

_ "We have a problem in our camp. One of the members of our tribe decided to purposely relieve herself in our rice."_

**There is a unique punishment for such player:**

"_That's right. You are the first person in Survivor history to receive such a punishment."_

**And there's more Survivor history to be made at Tribal Council:**

"_This has never happened before in Survivor history."_


	7. Yellow Rice

**Episode 6**

**Yellow Rice**

**(A/N: Please vote in my profile poll for your favorite character if you haven't already. Also, please check out TJBambi93's Survivor stories! I will be using characters from his Survivor seasons in a future season of mine!)**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Loly discovers what she exactly found at the previous immunity challenge…**

_"Congratulations! You have found a Soul Gem. Give this Soul Gem to the Incubator, and he will grant your wish," Loly says._

She smiles with glee.

_"Well, well, well," Loly says. "Looks like my fortunes have changed for the better. I've got a Soul Gem, and I've got an immunity plushie. Essentially, I have it all. And now I'm going to win this game."_

**But all strategy and gameplay came to a complete halt when Ritsuko went down in the challenge…**

May pays no attention to Loly, as she sees that Ritsuko is in grave danger. She begins using her alkahestry on Ritsuko to heal her.

"May, what are you doing?" Loly yells.

"She's having a heart attack!" May screams.

"Hold everything!" Jet shouts. "We've got a real problem here! Call in medical!"

**Medical tried healing Ritsuko, but all looked lost for her…**

"Can you give me an update on her?" Jet asks.

"She's had a heart attack… and I believe she's dying," Unohana replies.

**After the tribes were sent back to their camps, they returned to Tribal Council for some good news.**

"Ritsuko had a heart attack, most likely caused by her chain smoking," Jet states. "My medical assistants Retsu Unohana, Isane Kotetsu and Orihime Inoue helped save her life. However, I must tell you that if you, May, had not stepped in with your alkahestry right away, she would have most certainly died. You saved her life, May, and for that we are very grateful."

**Then they were given an offer:**

"However, right now, I am offering you all a bribe. Quit the game right now, and receive a $50,000 bonus, for a total of $80,000."

**Faye Valentine accepted the offer, and quit the game. 12 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 16**

**Chang Tribe**

**(Haruhi, Kaname, Loly, May, Olivier, Suzuka, Yukino)**

The Chang tribe is stunned after the previous day's events.

"Faye… she quit the game, just like that," Kaname comments.

"She was bribed," Suzuka says. "She wanted money so bad, she was willing to hurt our tribe in the process."

"Now we're only up two members, instead of being up three," Yukino remarks.

"It's okay, everyone!" May exclaims. "Ritsuko is still alive, and we still have more people than them. Let's be happy!"

Kaname smiles, and she hugs May.

"You're always there to help," Kaname tells May, patting her on the head.

_"I will go down to the very end with May," Kaname says. "She is something else. No matter what it takes, I'm going to stay loyal to her."_

_ "Kaname really likes me, and she's a great friend," May says. "I love everyone in SMOKY!"_

Loly, however, is still in a bad mood, as she marches off and finds a place to sit by herself.

_"So Ritsuko survived… so what?" Loly says. "It's not like I ever knew her, I don't care whether she's still alive. I would rather prefer her to be dead. But whatever, she's alive, and she's no longer in this game. What hurts is that I trusted Faye, and Faye just quit the game for selfish reasons. Now I'm all alone in this game. I've got no one in this tribe to count on. I've got no one to fall back on. I'm all out on a limb."_

SMOKY spends the day sitting around in a circle watching May and Haruhi wrestle with each other playfully.

_"This tribe has such great chemistry," Yukino says. "We all get along with each other, we all like each other – except for Loly. She's the only person who could ruin things for us right now. Otherwise, we are untouchable."_

**Yao Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Honoka, Temari, Tessa)**

If the Chang tribe was shaken up, it is nothing compared to the way the Yao tribe feels.

_ "What next?" Temari says. "I thought I had this game figured out. Instead, I have no idea what's going on anymore. This game is way too unpredictable. Now we have to regroup."_

"So…" Asakura says awkwardly. "What are we going to do with the Medallion of Power?"

"I don't know, burn it?" Temari replies. "I expected a merge soon, but now I have no idea what's going to happen next."

"Maybe we should just play it," Tessa suggests.

"If my calculations are correct, we should not play it," Asakura states.

"That's what I was thinking, too," Temari says. "However, we shouldn't rule it out."

_"The Medallion of Power has become a real sticking point with Temari," Tessa says. "She wants to control it, because as she controls it, she controls the tribe. But she should look at the sheer fact that we've only won one challenge this entire game. We need all the help we can get, I think."_

Honoka cooks the rice for her tribe and passes it out. Anri eats slowly and nervously.

"What's the matter, Anri?" Honoka asks.

"I'm afraid I'll be the next one voted out," Anri says.

"Don't worry," Honoka replies. "Let's just try to win the next challenge."

_"Anri seems so nervous, but she's got nothing to worry about," Honoka says. "For starters, if anyone is in danger, I am. But I think we're going to be just fine for right now. I'm not worrying at this point."_

Later in the day, Temari talks over strategy with Tessa.

"Now it's just the two of us," Temari tells her.

"We lost Ritsuko, we're no longer a strong alliance," Tessa says.

"We'll be okay," Temari replies. "What we do is now shift the vote from Asakura to Honoka."

"And who votes with us?" Tessa asks.

"Asakura, of course. She never had any idea that we were going to turn on her. Now we're going to keep her on our side."

_ "My ideal scenario is for us to go into a merge tied 5-5," Temari says. "If that doesn't happen, then it's completely possible for the other tribe to destroy us. If we merge with any less than 5 people, then we're totally screwed. My only chance would then be to win a hundred immunities in a row."_

_ "Temari is so sneaky," Tessa says. "She wanted to turn on Asakura, now she wants Asakura's help. Yet I know I've got to stay allied with Temari, because she's calling the shots right now, and she'll turn on me if I do anything to cross her."_

**Chang Tribe**

**(Haruhi, Kaname, Loly, May, Olivier, Suzuka, Yukino)**

Loly feels bored late in the evening, so she decides to confront Haruhi.

"Who are you, anyway?" Loly asks.

"What do you mean, who am I?" Haruhi replies.

"You've acted like you're something else this whole game," Loly complains. "You aren't a deity or anything! So why are you so confident?"

"Maybe I _am_ a deity," Haruhi responds. "Then what would you do?"

"Ha!" Loly laughs. "If you were, you wouldn't be able…"

Loly reaches for the ribbon in Haruhi's hair and pulls it out, causing Haruhi much pain.

"… to prevent me from taking this ribbon out of your hair!"

"Ow!" Haruhi cries. "Give me that back!"

"No!"

Loly runs away from Haruhi with the ribbon, hoping to throw it in the fire. But as she runs, SMOKY notices that Loly is up to no good, and Loly ends up running into Olivier, who tackles her.

"What did you do?" Olivier asks Loly.

"Nothing, really!" Loly responds.

Haruhi rushes over to the fallen Loly and scoops the ribbon out of her hand.

"This is mine!" she exclaims, putting it back into her hair.

"You know, you're a real pain in the neck," Olivier tells Loly.

"Yeah, so what?" Loly replies. "None of you like me anyway, so why should I play nice?"

"You're such a brat," Olivier mumbles, walking away.

_"Loly is about as annoying and bratty as someone can possibly get," Olivier says. "I'm so sick of her. We need to get rid of her as soon as we can."_

_"How dare Loly try to steal my ribbon?" Haruhi says. "I can't stand her, I can't wait to be rid of her."_

_ "Everyone hates me, but I don't care," Loly says. "My goal is to make it as far as I can without any help from anyone else. I'm just going to play my own game, and see what happens. Maybe someone will die this time!"_

**Day 17**

**Yao Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Honoka, Temari, Tessa)**

As Honoka and Anri rest in the shelter, Temari calls Asakura over to her and Tessa.

"Yes…" Asakura wonders.

"We are informing you of our plan," Temari tells her. "Which is to vote out Honoka next."

"I see," Asakura states.

"We three are sticking together, especially now that Ritsuko is out," Tessa adds. "We like Honoka and Anri, but they are not in our inner alliance, and thus they must go."

"Okay."

_"Asakura seemed in on the plan," Temari says. "Still, I don't exactly trust a data entity. She may calculate a better strategy for herself. So I must continue to play both sides."_

Later in the day, as the players eat rice, Temari walks over to Anri and whispers to her, "Vote out Asakura."

Anri nods her head, but offers a quiet "Why?"

"She's too dangerous," Temari replies.

_"Temari wants me to vote out Ryoko Asakura," Anri says. "This makes me wonder if Temari is scared of Asakura. I'm not afraid of anyone, though I fear their actions. I guess that if the best plan is to vote out Asakura, I'll do it, but I will confide with Honoka first."_

**Chang Tribe**

**(Haruhi, Kaname, Loly, May, Olivier, Suzuka, Yukino)**

Loly is still pouting about in camp, making everyone else's life miserable as she does.

"Why didn't we get the reward from last challenge?" she whines. "We would have won it."

"I think there were more important things going on than a simple reward," Yukino replies. "We're just glad Ritsuko lived to see another day."

"I couldn't care less!" Loly responds. "I want something to drink!"

"There's plenty of water," Suzuka states. "Drink that."

"Okay," Loly says. "Give me your canteen."

Suzuka shakes her head. "Loly, you know what I mean."

"Maybe I don't!" Loly shouts. "Maybe I deserve your water!"

Suzuka just walks away, holding her hands over her head.

_"Loly has reached the boiling point," Suzuka says. "Everyone hates her, and for good reason. She is nothing but a brat. Yet she holds on to a plushie, and that makes it unlikely that she will go home anytime soon."_

Later in the day, SMOKY holds a meeting on what they should do in their next vote.

"Haruhi is not an official member of SMOKY," Olivier states.

"But I like Haruhi!" May protests.

"That is of no importance," Olivier says. "If we are to make a vote, we split the votes between Haruhi and Loly."

"But don't they both have plushies?" Yukino asks. "Then both survive the vote."

"It's an unfortunate situation," Kaname says. "If they both use them, one of us goes home. The positive thing is for the four of us who are left, we can pick them off easily afterward. But we've got to remain loyal to each other and not break apart."

"I agree," Suzuka states. "No way can we start fracturing now. We need to stand strong with each other."

"The only problem is, one of us won't be around for the merge," Yukino comments.

_"We are in a real dilemma here," Kaname says. "If Loly and Haruhi both use their plushies, splitting the votes is of no use – those two determine the vote anyway. But if we were to fracture as an alliance now, that would hurt us going into the merge. So we must stay strong and just hope to win the immunity challenge – even without the Medallion of Power."_

**Yao Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Honoka, Temari, Tessa)**

Anri and Honoka sit by the fire that night together, while the others have gone to sleep.

"You're a really nice person, Anri," Honoka says.

"Thank you," Anri replies.

"I'm glad to have made a great friend in you out here," Honoka continues. "I hope we can continue our friendship even outside of the game."

"I'd love to do so," Anri states.

"I just want to let you know that even if one of us ends up knocked out of the game before the other, we are still united as good friends to the end," Honoka says.

_"Anri is a great friend, and I am very glad to have met her," Honoka says. "We have been together for two and a half weeks, and I see a lot of myself in her. I think we really make a great pair in this game."_

_ "Honoka has become more than just another competitor, or just an ally," Anri says. "She's become a friend. That means so much to me. Perhaps I am finally able to love, at least in a sisterly sense. And that would be worth more than anything else to me."_

**Chang Tribe**

**(Haruhi, Kaname, Loly, May, Olivier, Suzuka, Yukino)**

That night, Loly sneaks outside the shelter, while all the others are sleeping. She takes their canteens and begins drinking them, one by one. Soon all the canteens are empty, and Loly's bladder is full.

_"I guess I drank too much," Loly says. "But there's no such thing as becoming overhydrated, right?"_

She then looks over at the large bag of rice for her tribe. As she does, she hears May's stomach grumble in her sleep.

_"These girls are hungry, aren't they?" Loly says. "And if they didn't have rice, they'd starve. It would be a real shame if anything happened to their rice."_

She tiptoes closer to the bag of rice.

_"Like someone urinating in it."_

And with that, Loly decides to relieve herself in the bag of rice, completely ruining every last grain. Once she is finished, she walks away with satisfaction.

_"I hear some people like yellow rice. Well, they've got plenty of it now."_

**Day 18**

**Chang Tribe**

**(Haruhi, Kaname, Loly, May, Olivier, Suzuka, Yukino)**

May is the first to wake up, and she immediately smells the horrible stench coming from the bag of rice.

"Kaname?" May says, waking up Kaname.

"What is it, May?" Kaname asks.

"Did someone go to the bathroom too close to camp?"

Kaname rubs her eyes and looks around. "I can smell it too."

She gets up and starts walking around, with May following her. "I don't see anything here."

"Maybe it was Loly," May suggests.

"No, Loly never sleeps under our shelter, she doesn't like sleeping with us," Kaname replies.

But her nose cannot be mistaken, and she follows it right over to the bag of rice. And she takes a peek inside.

"Oh… my…"

"Eek!"

May's shriek wakes up the others in the shelter. Kaname and May rush over to them to tell them the bad news.

"What?" Suzuka wonders.

"Who did this, they'll pay!" Olivier shouts.

"It had to have been Loly," Yukino states.

"Loly!" Olivier yells. "Where are you?"

The tribe then goes marching off after Loly. As they do, they come across their empty canteens, making them even more furious. All six of them finally come up to her, sleeping nearly 100 yards from camp.

"Wake up, brat!" Olivier screams. "We know what you did!"

Loly rubs her eyes and looks up at the angry tribe.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Suzuka asks.

Loly shrugs her shoulders. "I had to go."

Olivier reaches down and grabs Loly by the shoulder, lifting her up.

"I'm going to pulverize you right here and now!"

"Bring it on!" Loly replies. "I have a sword myself! I can turn you into a pool of poison!"

Olivier reaches for her sword, but Kaname holds her arm back.

"We have a different way of settling this," Kaname says. "At the immunity challenge, which is probably today, we tell Jet about Loly's behavior."

"Maybe she'll be disqualified from the game," Yukino suggests.

Olivier then lets Loly down. "Fine," she says. "But you'd better be gone by the end of the night."

"And what if I'm not?" Loly asks. "What will you do then?"

Olivier is about to grab Loly again, but Kaname holds her back.

"Just relax," Kaname says. "She won't get away with this."

"She better not!" Olivier screams.

Meanwhile, May begins to cry. "What are we going to eat?"

"We'll make it through the day," Kaname tells her, as she rushes over to her and comforts her. "It'll be okay."

_"This is crazy," Suzuka says. "Loly literally just micturated in our rice, and now we have nothing to eat. Not only that, but she must have drank our water, so now we're going to be low on that as well. I don't know if what she did was legal or not, but it's the most deplorable behavior I've ever seen."_

_"Loly is a brat, plain and simple," Olivier says. "I've never in my whole life seen someone so detestable. I've completely had it with her, and I'd love to pummel her to show her what she deserves."_

_ "There are so many fires that I have to put out right now," Kaname says. "I have to stop Olivier from killing Loly. I have to calm down a hysterical May. And I have to somehow find a way to stop Loly from doing this again. All while having no food, little water and an immunity challenge on the way. This is way more than Sousuke ever does on a mission!"_

**Yao Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Honoka, Temari, Tessa)**

Asakura retrieves the mail for her tribe.

"Want to read it?" Temari asks.

"Sure," Asakura replies.

_"Your tribes are ready to compete_

_ The other tribe, you want to beat._

_ But right before you're about to play_

_ Jet Black has something to say."_

"Now that is a pitiful poem," Temari says.

"Could it be a merge?" Tessa wonders.

"Maybe," Honoka says.

"Whatever it is, we'd better make sure to come out on top," Temari states.

_"Interesting poem, it doesn't tell us what is going to happen," Temari says. "Maybe it's a merge, maybe it's something else. From the way things have gone, I have no way of predicting what's going to happen."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The two tribes march on into the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Not quite," Kaname replies.

"Not quite?" Jet asks. "What does that mean?"

"We have a problem in our camp," Kaname states. "One of the members of our tribe decided to purposely relieve herself in our rice."

The Yao tribe looks shocked upon hearing this.

"Oh?" Jet replies. "Who was the one who did this?"

"Loly," Olivier states.

Loly simply crosses her arms in anger.

"I see," Jet states. "Loly, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Loly smirks. "I had to go," she replies.

"We would like Loly removed from the game," Suzuka states.

"What are you going to do?" Loly snarks. "You want to hold an impromptu Tribal Council right here and now? Fine, go ahead. I'll just use this!"

Loly pulls out her immunity plushie and holds it out tauntingly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jet says. "Hold up everyone! It is not fair to hold a Tribal Council right here, because that would punish someone else on the tribe. At the same time, it is not fair for Loly to be able to stay in the game without punishment. So, I am going to request that you give up your immunity plushie in order to remain in the game, Loly."

"And I don't get to vote anyone out?"

"That's right. You are the first person in Survivor history to receive such a punishment. You must forfeit your immunity plushie, or else I will allow your tribe to unanimously eliminate you from the game."

"Fine, whatever," Loly says, handing over the plushie to Jet.

"In addition, any more bad behavior on your part, and you will be automatically removed from the game without warning. Is that understood?"

Loly sighs. "Whatever."

"All right. Now, before we get to the challenge, I have an important announcement."

"We're merging?" Temari asks.

Jet laughs. "Actually, I am offering any player the option to mutiny to the other tribe if they wish."

Loly immediately raises her hand. "I mutiny!"

"Very well then," Jet states.

Loly rushes over to the Yao tribe, with the Chang tribe looking on curiously.

"Here is your new buff," Jet tells her, tossing her a buff.

Loly catches the buff, but when she looks at it, in her shock she finds it to be red instead of the Yao purple.

"**Now** we are merging," Jet states.

Everyone cheers as Jet tosses out red buffs to all the players in the game. Kaname immediately rushes over to embrace Tessa, while Suzuka shakes hands with Honoka.

"This is what you'll be playing for from now on," Jet says, showing a necklace. "These are the Immunity Beads of Subjugation. While wearing them, you are safe, and no one can vote you out. They do have a drawback, however, which I'll show you later. But for now, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will stand under a T-shaped pole, holding up two poles, one on the back of your right hand, the other on your left. If you drop either pole, you are out of the challenge. Last one remaining in the challenge wins immunity, guaranteed a 1-in-11 shot at winning this game. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be voted out of this game. We'll draw for spots, and then get started."

The players take their positions, holding up their poles, while Jet also takes the now-useless Medallion of Power off Temari.

"For immunity!" Jet shouts. "Survivors ready? Go!"

It takes only about a minute for Honoka to be the first one to drop her poles.

"Honoka, first one out of this challenge!"

May starts really struggling. She is really shaking when she finally drops her poles a couple minutes later.

"May is out!"

It takes about five minutes more for Anri to drop her poles.

"Anri, out of this challenge!"

Suzuka seems very steady, as does Olivier. Haruhi starts to struggle. Tessa also is having a hard time.

"Ten minutes into this challenge, who can win it?"

Finally Tessa drops one of her poles.

"Tessa, out of the challenge!"

Haruhi is really struggling, and she ends up dropping out as well.

"Haruhi is out too!"

Yukino starts to struggle, while Asakura can barely hold on. Temari seems to be having no trouble at all.

"Who will drop out next?"

Asakura then drops one of her poles, and Yukino drops out about a minute later.

"Asakura and Yukino are out of the challenge!"

A few minutes later, Kaname finally drops one of her poles as well.

"Kaname is out, and we are down to four!"

Temari, Olivier, Suzuka and Loly are the only ones left in the challenge.

"We are twenty minutes in! Who can win this thing?"

Finally Olivier struggles enough to drop one of her poles, and she looks frustrated as she drops out of the challenge.

"Olivier is out!"

Loly starts to really struggle, shaking as she does.

"Loly really struggling!"

Loly starts laughing as she struggles.

"Loly going to be laughing her way all the way out of this game!"

Loly finally drops her poles.

"And with that, we are down to two – Temari vs. Suzuka!"

The battle between Temari and Suzuka goes another ten minutes, until they are about half an hour into the challenge. Finally, one of them drops her poles.

"Temari… drops her poles! And with that, Suzuka… wins immunity!"

Suzuka drops her poles and celebrates. Yukino rushes over to congratulate her, hugging her warmly. Loly simply looks on with her arms crossed.

"Congratulations, Suzuka, this is for you."

Suzuka smiles as Jet puts the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around her neck. Then, suddenly, he yells, "Sit!"

Suzuka drops to the ground instantly. She picks herself up, looking at Jet in shock.

"What was that?" she asks.

"That is the small drawback to the Immunity Beads of Subjugation," Jet says. "I can make you 'sit' at any time while you are wearing them."

Suzuka shakes her head at Jet angrily.

"But congratulations, Suzuka, you are safe from tonight's Tribal Council. The rest of you, you can head to Yao's camp, your new tribe home, where you must think of a new tribe name. And there you should still have some white rice. I'll see you tonight for Tribal."

The players head to their new camp.

_"Loly is an enemy of SMOKY," Suzuka says. "And because she no longer has her plushie, she will go home tonight."_

**Merged Tribe**

The twelve tribe members walk into the new camp, where Honoka immediately starts making rice for the whole tribe. It doesn't take long for them to realize that they are low on rice.

_"We've now got to share our rice with these newcomers," Temari says. "We're not going to have nearly enough to last the next few days, let alone the rest of the game."_

Right away, SMOKY gathers together to talk about their strategy, bringing in Haruhi.

"There's six of us, and five of Yao," Kaname tells them. "Loly is unlikely to team up with Yao, she's all out there on her own. So let's vote her out, now that she's without her plushie."

"Good thinking, Kaname," Suzuka says. "That's exactly what I thought, too."

"But what if Yao catches on and joins up with Loly?" Yukino asks. "Then they vote their 6 against our 6, and it's a tie."

"I'll try to convince Yao into voting off Loly too," Kaname says. "I know Tessa very well. I can try to bring her in on our plan."

_"I've known Tessa for a long time, and I trust that she can help us out in voting out Loly," Kaname says. "If she joins with us, I'll help bring her along farther in the game. But I have promised loyalty to SMOKY, and I won't go against that."_

_"Kaname has ties with Tessa, which makes me very wary," Olivier says. "She may favor Tessa over SMOKY, and that could ruin our alliance."_

Kaname brings May over to Tessa to talk to her later in the day, but Temari walks right up to the three to make sure she is in on the conversation.

"Tessa and I are long-time friends," Kaname tells Temari.

"Is this true?" Temari asks Tessa.

"Yes," Tessa replies. "And with Kaname's help, she can get us farther in this game."

"How so?" Temari questions Kaname.

"We are going to vote out Loly tonight, because she is simply a cancer to everyone," Kaname states. "We all team up together to take her out."

"Then we let you two join SMOKY!" May exclaims.

"SMOKY?" Temari wonders. "What's that?"

"Suzuka, me, Olivier, Kaname and Yukino!" May replies. "The first letters of our names spell SMOKY!"

"Okay," Temari says. "The vote is for Loly, then."

"Right," Kaname replies.

_"Boy is this SMOKY pretty stupid," Temari says. "Not only do they make it known that they have an alliance, but they also make it known who they are voting for! Now that I know that they are voting for Loly, I know exactly what to do."_

Kaname and May go back to SMOKY telling them about the situation.

"Tessa and Temari have agreed to vote with us," Kaname tells them. "So everything's settled."

"You sure about that?" Olivier wonders.

"Don't worry!" Kaname replies. "Tessa's my friend."

_"That's exactly what I'm worried about," Olivier says._

Later, Temari pulls Tessa aside.

"We're not voting with SMOKY," she tells her.

"Oh?" Tessa asks.

"Look, I know you're pals with Kaname, but I can get you farther in this game," Temari states. "What we do is now bring Loly in on our plan."

"Loly?" Tessa wonders. "You mean the one who-"

"Yes, I know what she did," Temari responds. "But she can help us out now."

Temari then goes over to talk to Loly.

"What do you want?" Loly asks as Temari comes over to her.

"I've got something for you," Temari tells her.

She quickly pulls out the plushie and shows it to Loly.

"I'm going to give this to you tonight," she says. "But don't let anyone know that. Just vote with us."

"Uh-uh-uh," Loly replies. "I don't trust you. That could be a fake one."

"Trust me, it's not," Temari states.

"Then why would you just give it away?" Loly wonders. "You've got to give me a sign that it's real."

"What do I need to do to prove it to you?" Temari asks. "I don't have the note anymore, I burned it in the fire to protect myself."

"Vote for who I want to," Loly says. "Then I'll trust you."

"Fine, who do you want to vote for?"

"Haruhi."

"Sure. Now will you trust me?"

"I guess."

_"I'm the one giving away my plushie, and yet I'm the one who has to make a deal with Loly just in order to give it up," Temari says. "I can now see why Chang wanted rid of her."_

_ "I don't trust Temari for a moment that she's giving me a real plushie," Loly says. "But whatever, I'll take what I can get."_

**Tribal Council**

The twelve members of the merged tribe march into the Tribal Council area with their torches. They set them down, then take their seats.

"May, what's the new tribe name?" Jet asks.

"Alkahestry!" May exclaims. "It's what I used to help Ritsuko, and it's native to Xing!"

"Very well, Alkahestry tribe," Jet states. "This has been a fast and furious time for you all. First, Loly, you went ahead and urinated in your former tribe's rice."

"And it cost me a plushie!" Loly exclaims. "I think that's totally unfair!"

"Tell that to your former tribe," Jet says. "Next, Loly, you go ahead and mutiny to the Yao tribe, only to find out that I was bluffing and that you were actually merging."

"Yeah, what was the point of that?" Loly wonders.

"Well, I'd like to know what your former tribe thinks of your move."

"It was cowardly," Suzuka states. "Loly was trying to run away from us by mutinying to the Yao tribe."

"Loly wasn't really part of our tribe anymore anyway," Yukino adds. "She made it official with that move."

"But, as it turns out, you're now one big merged tribe. Is it one big happy tribe?"

"I like everyone in the tribe," Honoka replies.

"I think we get along well enough," Anri adds. "No one seems to have anything against me."

"But don't you think the old alliances will die hard?"

"Trust me, I'm going to remain loyal to my alliance to the bitter end," Kaname responds. "But that doesn't mean I can't make friends on the Yao tribe."

"I see. Temari, do you think that one tribe has a stronger bond than the other?"

"I think we're both equally strong," Temari replies. "The only difference is that they have more than us. They came in with 7, we came in with 5."

"So, Tessa, do you think there's going to be a vote along tribal lines?"

"I think people are going to turn on their own tribe tonight," Tessa says.

"Really? That would be a bit of surprise to me."

"Well, keep in mind that Loly is a free agent," Yukino breaks in. "She could be the wild card tonight."

"Also keep in mind that the Incubator is still in play," Jet states, as Kyubey runs up and climbs on his shoulder. "The Incubator could completely change this game. We're about to get to the vote, but first, I want to ask you, Suzuka, if you want to give up your immunity necklace."

"As long as you don't make me 'sit,' I'm keeping it," Suzuka responds.

Everyone laughs. "Okay," Jet says. "You cannot vote for Suzuka. Everyone else is fair game, and it is time to vote. Anri, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Anri goes to vote.

Asakura goes to vote.

Haruhi goes to vote.

Honoka goes to vote.

Kaname goes to vote.

_"Loly, you've caused us a lot of trouble, and tonight your run of terror comes to an end," Kaname says._

Loly goes to vote.

May goes to vote.

Olivier goes to vote.

_"We're totally sick of you, Loly, and this is it for you," Olivier says._

Suzuka goes to vote.

Temari goes to vote.

Tessa goes to vote.

Yukino goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity plushie, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Immediately Temari stands up, and tosses her plushie over to Loly, who is sitting the farthest away from her.

"Go ahead, play it," she says.

SMOKY looks on in shock as Loly takes the plushie over to Jet, smirking as she does. As she hands the plushie over to Jet, Kaname nudges Haruhi.

"Play your plushie!" she whispers to her.

Haruhi obliges, getting up and marching over to Jet herself. She walks right over to Loly, and she hands over her plushie as well, with Temari now looking shocked.

"Thank you, both of you," Jet states, as Loly and Haruhi go back to their seats. "These are both good immunity plushies, no votes for Loly or Haruhi will count."

Loly and Haruhi both smile cheekily from their seats.

"Now, if anyone wants to make a wish to the Incubator, now would be the time to do so."

Loly continues to smile, with everyone else looking on in shock, but she does not make a move.

"Okay. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Loly. Does not count."

Loly sticks her tongue out at the Chang players.

"Haruhi. Does not count."

Haruhi immediately sticks her tongue back at Loly.

"Loly. Does not count."

Kaname crosses her arms in worry.

"Haruhi. Does not count."

Temari simply shakes her head.

"Loly. Does not count."

All the players look on in confusion as Jet continues reading the votes.

"Haruhi. Does not count."

Jet pulls out the next vote.

"Loly. Does not count. Still no votes counting for anyone."

He takes out the next vote.

"Haruhi. Still, does not count."

The players continue to look on in surprise.

"Loly. Still, does not count."

Jet takes out the next vote.

"Haruhi. Does not count either. We've got two votes left."

Everyone just looks on nervously as Jet pulls out another vote.

"Loly. Does not count. One vote left."

Jet smiles as he pulls out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Haruhi. Does not count. That means that no votes at all count. This has never happened before in Survivor history."

The players all look around in confusion, not knowing what happens next.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen. We are going to have a revote, and the only two players immune from the revote are Loly and Haruhi, but they are still eligible to vote. Everyone else is fair game."

The players start to panic, everyone whispering to each other who to vote for. Temari whispers in Tessa's ear, trying to get the information over to the rest of her alliance. Kaname whispers to May, and they try to get the information across to the rest of their alliance as well.

"It is time to vote," Jet says. "Anri, you're up first. Take the voting urn with you."

Anri hears a whisper from Tessa right as she gets up, and she grabs the voting urn off Jet, walking towards the voting booth.

The new Tribal Council music starts up again.

Anri goes to vote.

Asakura goes to vote.

Haruhi goes to vote.

Honoka goes to vote.

Kaname goes to vote.

Loly goes to vote.

May goes to vote.

Olivier goes to vote.

Suzuka goes to vote.

Temari goes to vote.

Tessa goes to vote.

Yukino goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Again, once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted off will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Honoka."

Honoka looks shocked. "Why me?" she wonders.

"Yukino."

Yukino looks surprised as well.

"Honoka."

Honoka grabs Anri's hand as she gets nervous.

"Yukino."

Yukino looks over at Suzuka, feeling worried also.

"Honoka."

Jet takes out the next vote.

"Yukino."

He pulls out the next vote.

"Honoka. That's four votes Honoka, three votes Yukino."

A tear forms in Honoka's eye.

"Yukino. We're tied, four votes Honoka, four votes Yukino."

Yukino is still in utter shock.

"Honoka. Five votes Honoka, four votes Yukino, three votes left."

More tears form in Honoka's eyes.

"Yukino. We're tied again, five votes Honoka, five votes Yukino, two votes left."

Jet pulls out the next vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Olivier. Five votes Honoka, five votes Yukino, one vote Olivier, one vote left."

Olivier looks totally surprised. Everyone is completely silent as Jet pulls out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Fifth person voted out of Survivor: Xing, and the first member of our jury…"

Jet opens up the final vote the whole way.

"Honoka Sakurai."

"Why? Why me?" Honoka cries, as she gets up from her seat. Anri hugs her warmly, while Temari puts her head in her hands in dismay.

"You need to bring me your torch," Jet states.

Honoka tries wiping some tears from her eyes, but she can't stop crying as she grabs her torch and brings it over to Jet.

"Honoka, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out her torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Honoka waves good-bye to Anri, then trudges out of the Tribal Council area, still crying.

"Well that was definitely a crazy Tribal Council," Jet states. "I am as shocked as Honoka was. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The still-confused players head on back to camp.

_"Why did they choose me?" Honoka says. "I don't understand. I cooked the rice for them, I was nice to them. I don't know what I did wrong. This whole game confuses me. I just can't understand."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Anri – Haruhi, Yukino

Asakura – Haruhi, Yukino

Haruhi – Loly, Honoka

Honoka – Haruhi, Yukino

Kaname – Loly, Honoka

Loly – Haruhi, Olivier

May – Loly, Honoka

Olivier – Loly, Honoka

Suzuka – Loly, Honoka

Temari – Haruhi, Yukino

Tessa – Haruhi, Yukino

Yukino – Loly, Honoka

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Loly and Olivier get into it with each other:**

Olivier is furious, so she grabs a bowl of rice and throws it at Loly's head.

"Here you go!"

Loly finds her hair covered in rice, and she is equally livid.

"You don't mess with me like that!"

Loly immediately charges at the much-bigger Olivier, who shoves Loly aside easily.

**Lack of food causes lots of conflict:**

Temari pulls the bag of rice away and starts walking away.

"From now on, this bag of rice is the sole possession of the Yao tribe!" she yells. "Loly's allowed to have some too, since she mutinied to us. You guys get none!"

**So everyone's starving when it's time for the Survivor Auction:**

"Can I let Suzuka have one fry?" Yukino pleads with Jet.

She then quickly feeds a fry to Suzuka before Jet can say anything.

"No!" Jet shouts. "No!"


	8. Bye-Bye SMOKY

**Episode 7**

**Bye-Bye SMOKY**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Loly micturated in her tribe's rice…**

_"These girls are hungry, aren't they?" Loly says. "And if they didn't have rice, they'd starve. It would be a real shame if anything happened to their rice."_

She tiptoes closer to the bag of rice.

_"Like someone urinating in it."_

**As punishment, she was forced to give up her immunity plushie…**

"That's right. You are the first person in Survivor history to receive such a punishment. You must forfeit your immunity plushie, or else I will allow your tribe to unanimously eliminate you from the game."

**But Temari ended up giving her a plushie anyway…**

Immediately Temari stands up, and tosses her plushie over to Loly, who is sitting the farthest away from her.

"Go ahead, play it," she says.

**As Loly played her plushie, Kaname suggested for Haruhi to play her plushie as well.**

"Play your plushie!" she whispers to her.

**As a result, no votes counted, as everyone voted for either Loly or Haruhi. In the revote, all of SMOKY along with Haruhi voted for Honoka. The Yao alliance voted for Yukino, but since Loly selfishly voted for Olivier, Honoka ended up going home.**

"Fifth person voted out of Survivor: Xing, and the first member of our jury…"

Jet opens up the final vote the whole way.

"Honoka Sakurai."

**As a tearful Honoka left Tribal Council, the Yao tribe was left with only four original members remaining: Anri, Asakura, Temari and Tessa. Can they find their way back into the game, or will SMOKY pick them off one-by-one? 11 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 19**

**Alkahestry Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Haruhi, Kaname, Loly, May, Olivier, Suzuka, Temari, Tessa, Yukino)**

Temari is furious after the vote. She seethes the next morning in anger.

_"I can't express into words how angry I am!" she says. "Everything is ruined, everything! If Loly didn't talk us into voting for Haruhi, then we end up eliminating one of them, and we're in control! Instead, she chooses to vote for the one person we couldn't eliminate. Whether she knew of Haruhi's plushie or not, I don't know. If she did know, she should have told us, so we could have split the votes."_

She punches the sand in frustration.

_"We are assigned seats by Jet Black for each Tribal Council," she continues. "As it happens, Loly was seated as far away as possible from me. The closest person we as Yao had to her was Anri, but Anri had three people in between her and Loly. I was able to pass the vote down the line to Anri, but Anri didn't get the message to Loly. And as a result, Loly just votes for whoever she pleases. No tie, no purple rock, no potential Chang elimination. Instead, the demise of Yao."_

Yukino is relieved to have survived the vote.

_"I have no idea why they voted for me," Yukino says. "In fact, I have no idea why we voted for Honoka, that's just the name I got. My guess is that Olivier, the one who told me to vote for her, thought she was the most likable player on their tribe and thus had the best chance at winning."_

As Olivier cooks the rice for the tribe, she glares over at Loly, who is one of the first people waiting to eat.

"You don't get to eat," Olivier tells Loly.

"Oh? And why not?" Loly responds.

"You should know why," Olivier says. "You think the bag of rice is where you relieve yourself!"

"Excuse me, but I can do as I please," Loly replies. "Now give me my rice!"

Olivier is furious, so she grabs a bowl of rice and throws it at Loly's head.

"Here you go!"

Loly finds her hair covered in rice, and she is equally livid.

"You don't mess with me like that!"

Loly immediately charges at the much-bigger Olivier, who shoves Loly aside easily. Before Loly can attack Olivier again, all of SMOKY is there to prevent her from causing more trouble.

"Stop it, Loly!" Yukino yells.

"Yeah, enough insolence," Suzuka adds.

"Hey, she threw the rice at me first!" Loly yells.

Kaname motions with her hand to Loly, trying to settle her.

"Let's calm down, everyone," she says. "Loly, Olivier was wrong for doing that, and I understand your anger, but you can't retaliate."

Loly picks a piece of rice out of her hair angrily and eats it, not saying a word.

"I'll help you get that rice out of your hair," May offers.

"No thanks," Loly responds. "I can do it myself."

"Olivier, please apologize to Loly, so we can get this over with," Kaname says.

"No!" Olivier responds. "She has brought that on herself!"

Kaname sighs, as Olivier marches away.

_"I'm trying to put out a million fires at once," Kaname says. "Olivier is too caught up in trying to teach Loly a lesson that she doesn't realize the position that we are in. SMOKY is in total control of the game! We have 5, plus Haruhi. Yao has 4, plus Loly. We've flushed out three plushies in a matter of one day. We have everything under control – don't blow it over some rice!"_

Temari then sees the conflict as an opportunity for gameplay.

"That's our rice, isn't it?" she asks Asakura.

"That is a fact," Asakura replies.

"Then why should we let them waste it?"

Temari gets up to start something, even as Tessa tries to stop her.

"Please don't, you'll just make our situation worse," Tessa states.

Temari ignores her, then goes over to where the SMOKY alliance (save for Olivier) is still seated around Loly.

"So, you wasted some of our rice?" Temari wonders.

"There was an argument, and rice was thrown in anger," Kaname replies. "We're settling it now."

"Besides, that's not _your _rice, that's _our _rice now," Suzuka states.

"Excuse me?" Temari says.

"It belongs to the whole Alkahestry tribe," Suzuka clarifies.

"Look, that was of the sole possession of the Yao tribe before you guys came over," Temari states. "Don't waste it by throwing it at people!"

"It was an accident…" Yukino begins to say.

"Uh-uh. It was no accident. It was totally on purpose. And guess what? Loly's on our side. She decided to mutiny, so I stick up for her. And because of that, I have a problem with you guys."

Kaname sighs. "Temari, first of all, Olivier has marched away, she's not here to argue this out. Second of all, why make this a big deal? We'll keep good track of the rice from now on."

"Good track of it?" Temari wonders.

She picks up the bag of rice and holds it up.

"You think this is going to last us another 20 days? It won't last another 2 days! You SMOKY people are so wasteful!"

"Excuse me?"

Olivier has come back to the scene, and she stands up to Temari.

"_We _are not wasteful, it's _your _Loly who is wasteful. She chose to start all these problems, she should have to solve them as well!"

Temari pulls the bag of rice away and starts walking away.

"From now on, this bag of rice is the sole possession of the Yao tribe!" she yells. "Loly's allowed to have some too, since she mutinied to us. You guys get none!"

Loly then gets up and follows after Temari, but not before sticking out her tongue at Olivier.

"We're going to starve!" a worried May exclaims.

"It'll be okay, May," Kaname says, hugging her.

_"SMOKY wants to play tough, I can play tougher!" Temari says. "I'll show them that they are in no position to push us around, numbers or not."_

_ "Temari is pretty cool," Loly says. "She's the first person out here I've liked. First she gave me her plushie, now she stands up for me. I wonder if there's a way I can help her out…"_

_ "Temari is just as bad as Loly in my mind," Olivier says. "Both of them are insubordinate, ignorant fools. I want rid of both of them as soon as possible."_

**Day 20**

Haruhi, who spent the entire previous day relaxing in the shelter along with Anri, decides to retrieve the mail that morning.

"Hey, guys, we've got mail!" she exclaims.

The other players come rushing over to see what Haruhi has, save for Loly, who simply sits around with her arms crossed.

"There are envelopes with everyone's names on them!" Haruhi exclaims. "And look what's inside!"

Anri opens up her envelope. "$500?" she says.

"It must be the Survivor Auction!" Haruhi shouts. "Come on, we've got some food to eat!"

"Yum! Food!" May yells.

_"I don't care for any food," Temari says. "I don't even care for this money. If I could pay all this money to get us back into the game, I would."_

**Survivor Auction**

"Come on in, guys!"

The eleven remaining players walk into the Survivor Auction area and take their seats. Jet is standing there behind a table, holding onto a gavel.

"Welcome to the Survivor Auction," Jet explains. "You each have $500 in U.S. dollars, in $20 bills. Those are for you to keep, if you wish. Or you can spend them, on whatever items you wish. Bidding will be in $20 increments. You may not share food, you may not share money. There will be some items you may share, I'll explain those as we go. The auction will end without warning, so if you see something you like, bid on it."

The players all look anxious as Jet pulls out the first item.

"First item: chocolate milkshake and some Oreo cookies."

"$100!" Kaname shouts.

"$120!" May yells.

"$140!" Haruhi screams.

"$160!" Kaname shouts again.

"$160," Jet repeats. "Going once, going twice… sold! To Kaname for $160!"

Kaname races up to get her milkshake and cookies, and she savors the milkshake as she takes her first sip.

"Worth it?" Jet asks.

"Worth every penny," Kaname replies.

She brings her tray back to her seat while Jet pulls out the next item.

"How about a hamburger and some French fries?" Jet asks.

"$200!" Yukino shouts.

"$200 right off the bat to Yukino!" Jet shouts.

"$240!" Suzuka yells.

"$260!" Yukino yells.

"$280!" Suzuka shouts.

"$300!" Yukino screams.

"Ooh, we've got a battle going on right here!" Jet exclaims.

Suzuka then sighs and drops out.

"Going once, going twice… sold! To Yukino for $300!"

Yukino rushes up to get her food. She quickly pays Jet, then runs back to her seat with her tray.

"Can I let Suzuka have one fry?" Yukino pleads with Jet.

She then quickly feeds a fry to Suzuka before Jet can say anything.

"No!" Jet shouts. "No!"

"Too late!" Yukino replies with a laugh, along with a chuckling Suzuka.

"Oh, all right, you want to share food, go ahead, I'm not going to stop you," Jet says.

Kaname smiles, then hands May one of her Oreo cookies.

"All right, next item – will remain secret," Jet states.

"I'll go with $200!" May shouts.

"$300!" Haruhi exclaims.

"$400!" May shouts.

"$400? Wow!" Jet exclaims. "Going once, going twice… sold! To May, for $400!"

May finishes chomping on her cookie, then rushes over to Jet to see what she has won.

"You now have a choice," Jet says. "You can take what you just won…"

Jet reveals the item, which is a full-fledged round chocolate cake with icing. May's eyes light up with joy, as she hands over her money.

"Or… you can choose to give these to your tribe."

Jet pulls out two gigantic bags of rice and beans.

"I've heard you guys are low on rice, and you haven't had any beans," Jet says. "These would feed you for a long time."

May salivates looking at the cake, but she wastes no time making up her mind.

"Give the rice and beans to our tribe," she says.

"Okay," Jet says. "May chooses to give up the chocolate cake for rice and beans!"

"Thank you so much, May!" Kaname shouts.

"You can pick them up when the auction is over," Jet says.

May rushes back to her tribe, where all of SMOKY thanks her for her sacrifice. Temari looks a bit upset.

_"I had the rice controversy as a way of splitting up the tribe," Temari says. "Now May has diffused the bomb."_

Loly then speaks up. "I'll buy the cake for $500," she says.

Jet looks surprised at Loly, then slams the gavel.

"Sold! To Loly, for all her money!"

Loly rushes over to Jet, throwing the envelope at him. Then she grabs the cake greedily.

"It better be worth it," Jet says.

Loly grabs a piece. "It is," she says.

She goes back to her seat.

"Could I have a bite?" Temari asks.

"Are you kidding?" Loly replies. "Of course not!"

Temari grimaces at Loly, but says nothing.

"Next item, will remain secret," Jet states.

"$100," Anri says.

"$140!" Kaname exclaims.

"$200," Anri states.

"$200 to Anri," Jet says. "Any other takers?"

Kaname shrugs her shoulders, deciding to drop out.

"Going once, going twice, sold! To Anri! For $200!"

Anri walks over to give Jet her money.

"Wanna know what you got?" Jet asks.

He reveals the item to be an autographed picture of himself.

"I'm sure this will be worth much more than $200," Jet tells Anri. "Sell it on eBay!"

Anri shakes her head, taking the picture back to her seat with disappointment.

"How about this," Jet says, pulling out a makeshift shower with some curtains around it. "A shower, with soap and shampoo, for anyone who wants it."

"$500," Tessa says.

"Wow, $500! Sold, to Tessa!" Jet exclaims. "Go ahead and enjoy!"

Tessa rushes over to Jet to pay him, then goes over to the shower. She gets behind the curtain and takes off her clothes, then begins using the shower.

"Next item: will remain secret," Jet says.

"$100!" Suzuka shouts.

"$120!" Yukino exclaims.

"$200!" Suzuka yells.

Yukino shrugs her shoulders. "It's yours, then."

"Going once, going twice… sold to Suzuka for $200!"

Suzuka rushes over to get her item.

"Wanna know what you bought?" Jet asks.

"Of course!" Suzuka exclaims, as she pays Jet.

Jet reveals the item to be breadsticks and sauce.

"I hope you enjoy," Jet tells the happy Suzuka.

Suzuka goes back to her seat with her food.

"Next item… a full-blown pizza," Jet says.

"$300," a stern Olivier says.

"$300," Jet says. "Anybody else?"

Haruhi crosses her arms. "I'm waiting for something better," she says.

"Okay," Jet says. "Going once, going twice… sold! To Olivier, for $300!"

Olivier stands up with dignity, walking over to get her food.

"It's yours," Jet says, as Olivier pays him.

Olivier takes her pizza back to her seat.

"Next item… information in this game that could help you out," Jet says.

"$500," Temari says loudly.

"Wow, people are getting aggressive here!" Jet says. "Sold, to Temari, for $500!"

Temari gets up from her seat and goes over to the table, paying all her money.

"Here you go," Jet says, handing over a piece of paper to Temari. "It's your choice whether you share that with anybody or not."

"Thanks," Temari says, taking the rolled-up piece of paper and heading back to her seat.

"All right… next item," Jet says. "A big advantage in the next immunity challenge."

"What the heck," Haruhi says. "$500!"

"$500! Sold, to Haruhi! Come get your piece of paper!"

Haruhi rushes over to get her piece of paper. She hands her envelope of money over to Jet

"Last time we had one of these, it didn't go so well," Jet tells Haruhi, referring to her previous season.

"Well, that's because it wasn't mine," Haruhi replies. "I promise I won't burn this one, though!"

"You better not!" Jet exclaims, handing over the rolled-up piece of paper. "Don't open it until the immunity challenge tomorrow!"

Haruhi takes her paper back to her seat.

_"I don't know if I need immunity or not, but it's always good to have it," Haruhi says. "It's worth more than food at this point!"_

"All right, next item," Jet states. "Letters from home, $20 to anyone who wants one."

Temari's eyes tear up as she hears this, and as Tessa hears this from the shower, she looks distraught. Both of them, of course, had spent all their money. Haruhi simply crosses her arms, while Loly is too busy finishing her cake to pay attention. The rest of the players quickly get up to buy their letters, even the quiet Anri and the non-attached Asakura.

"Hey, Mr. Jet?" May asks, as she pays him her $20.

"Yes?" Jet replies, handing over the letter to her.

"I've got $80 left," May says. "Can I buy the letters for the four people who are out of money?"

Jet sighs. "I guess I've broken my own rules already," he says. "Sure."

Tessa looks overjoyed from the shower. "Thank you so much, May!" she shouts, as she begins drying herself off.

"You're welcome!" May replies, as Jet hands over the letters of the other players to May.

Temari crosses her arms, while trying to hide her tears, as May runs back and hands over her letter to her. Tessa puts on her clothes quickly and comes out of the shower.

"Now that May has given it all, I think it's time we declare this Survivor Auction over!" Jet shouts. "Come get your rice and beans, and you can head back to camp."

Olivier and Suzuka pick up the big bags of rice and beans, and the players head back to camp.

_"May literally gave all her money for other people's sake," Kaname says. "I've never seen someone so giving. And she bought letters for people who aren't aligned with her and don't even like her, like Loly and Temari. She's got to have the purest heart of anyone I've ever met."_

**Alkahestry Tribe**

The tribe comes back to camp and immediately begins reading their letters. Tessa sees Kaname tear up as she reads her letter.

"Is that from Sousuke?" she asks.

Kaname immediately looks offended. "I'm not crying!" she shouts, as she tries to hide her tears. "I don't care about him at all! It doesn't affect me one bit!"

Tessa simply laughs.

_"Kaname tries to pretend that she doesn't care about Sousuke Sagara, but she does," Tessa says. "It's so funny watching her try to hide her emotions."_

Several of the others wipe away tears as they read their letters, such as Yukino and May. Asakura looks inquisitive to why they feel such emotions.

"Excuse me, but is there a reason you're crying?" Asakura asks May. "Is this the human emotion known as sadness?"

May laughs. "I just miss Alphonse so much!" she says. "He once played this game, he didn't do very well. He says he's so proud of me playing this game!"

"I see," Asakura responds.

"Who is your letter from?" May asks.

"My letter is from fellow data entity Yuki Nagato," Asakura states.

She shows May the letter, which is full of only 0's and 1's.

"Huh?" May asks.

"It is data useful for my strategy," Asakura says. "By using this strategy, I can do better at this game."

_"Yuki Nagato has carefully analyzed all scenarios related to this game," Asakura says. "She has sent me her analysis in this letter, and I am using it to see if it can help me better my chances of winning."_

_"Poor Asakura," May says. "Her letter is all just a bunch of numbers. It can't help her feel any better. She doesn't have someone telling her how much they love her. I feel so bad for her."_

Olivier, meanwhile, tears up her letter in anger.

"Why did you do that?" Suzuka asks.

"It's from my insignificant brother," Olivier replies. "He's trying to give me advice on winning this game. Why should I take advice from someone who was voted out fourth?"

_"Alex is the last person on Earth I'd ask for advice on Survivor," Olivier says. "He was terrible at this game, one of the worst players ever. I'd never take his advice."_

Temari wipes away tears while reading her letter from her brother Kankuro, while trying to remain focused.

_"I appreciate that May bought me this letter, but I'm not letting her snowball me," Temari says. "She's not going to get any mercy from me because of her kindness. She may have bought food for the whole tribe and even given letters to those who she doesn't know. I don't care, I'm not going to let that affect my game."_

**Day 21**

The players enjoy their rice and beans the next morning, and with all the extra food, they seem to be in more positive moods, even Loly.

_"I'm ready to go out there and win this immunity challenge," Loly says. "I know that I have a target on my back. I've got this Soul Gem still, but I don't want to use it if I don't have to."_

Temari, meanwhile, gets up early in the morning to go open her note all by herself.

_"I'm not showing this to anyone," Temari says. "If this is a clue to a hidden immunity plushie, then I want to find it myself and not have anyone else know about it."_

She opens up the note and begins to read it.

_"The item the Incubator is looking for is called a Soul Gem. There will be an orange Soul Gem hidden in the sand below the bench at the next immunity challenge. You must drop out of the challenge and not win it in order to be able to go to the bench, where you can dig for the Soul Gem."_

Temari's eyes light up.

_"Ah, just what I've been looking for," Temari says. "The Incubator is all mine! I have to figure out the perfect way to do this. Obviously if people see me digging under the bench, they're going to get suspicious. And since I'm so strong, they'll get suspicious if I even drop out of a challenge early. I've got to find the perfect way to do this."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The eleven remaining players march into the immunity challenge area, with Suzuka proudly wearing the Immunity Beads of Subjugation.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!" everyone screams.

"First things first, I will take it back. Sit!"

Suzuka goes crashing to the ground.

"What was that for?" Suzuka asks.

"To make it easier for me to take the Immunity Beads of Subjugation off you," Jet says, as he snatches the necklace off her. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will hold on to a rope attached to a wooden beam that is proportional to your body weight. Every ten minutes, I'll tell you to move your hands down one knot on the rope. Eventually, you will come to the end of your rope, and you will have to hold on from there the rest of the way. Last one still hanging on to their rope wins immunity, guaranteed 1-in-10 shot at winning this game. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the sixth person voted out of this game. Haruhi, at the Survivor Auction you bought an advantage at this immunity challenge. Wanna open it up and see what it is?"

"Of course!" Haruhi shouts.

She opens up her note.

"You automatically win this challenge!" Haruhi exclaims.

Everyone looks on in shock.

"What?" Temari yells. "That's not fair!"

"It _is_ not fair," Jet states. "That's because Haruhi is fibbing. Haruhi, why don't you read what's actually on the note?"

"Awww… I thought I could fool you!" Haruhi complains. _"At any point during the challenge, you may move your hands up two knots."_

"Now _that_ is what is actually on the note," Jet says. "Haruhi, that's your advantage, and it's a significant one. Make sure to tell me that you're using your advantage when you do use it. I'll give you all a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players take their positions and grab their ropes.

"This challenge is underway," Jet states.

Temari looks over to the bench, thinking about her clue.

"Any perks if we drop out early?" she calls out to Jet.

"Nope!" Jet exclaims. "I think you all got enough food yesterday."

Temari continues to hold on, until she sees May beginning to struggle.

"I have an itch!" Temari shouts.

She then drops her rope and reaches down to scratch her foot.

"Temari, one of the strongest players, the first one out of this challenge!" Jet shouts.

Temari then briskly walks over to the bench. Kaname looks on with a bit of suspicion, but says nothing.

"Temari doesn't even make it past the first knot," Jet comments.

Temari goes over to sit on the bench, then reaches down to pretend to scratch her foot. Some of the players look a bit suspiciously at her, but no one says anything. Temari then begins picking up sand and putting it on her foot.

"You having trouble with your foot?" Jet asks.

"It's really itchy," Temari says. "Maybe some sand will make it feel better."

She continues putting sand on her foot, digging slightly as she does.

"May's starting to struggle!" Jet shouts.

Temari starts digging a bit more as she hears this. Suddenly, May slips and drops her rope.

"And with that, May is out of the challenge!" Jet yells.

Temari frantically begins digging faster, while May disappointedly starts over to the bench. She then sees something orange glittering in the sand, and scoops it up quickly, shoving it in her pocket. May then comes over and sits next to her. The whole time, people look over at her suspiciously, but no one knows what to think.

"We have nine left in this challenge!"

Ten minutes pass through the challenge, and it is time to move to the next knot.

"Everyone move down a knot," Jet states.

All the players move down a knot, feeling more pressure on their arms. Yukino and Anri start to really struggle.

"Anri and Yukino having some problems!"

Anri then suddenly drops her rope.

"And Anri is out!"

Anri disappointedly walks away from the challenge area and toward the bench.

"We are down to eight."

Another ten minutes go by, and it is time for the next knot.

"Everyone drop down a knot," Jet says.

"I want to use my advantage!" Haruhi exclaims.

"Very well, go ahead," Jet states.

Haruhi moves her hands up to the first knot, while the rest of the players drop down to the third knot.

"Haruhi now has a big advantage on everyone," Jet announces.

Tessa starts to struggle, and she suddenly drops her rope, with her beam crashing to the ground.

"Tessa is out, and we are down to seven."

Asakura also starts struggling, but she makes it through the next ten minutes.

"Everyone go down another knot."

The players all go down to the next knot, but as Asakura does, her fingers slip and she drops her rope.

"Asakura is out, and we are down to six!"

Kaname starts to really struggle, while Haruhi is having a much easier time. The strong Olivier and Suzuka stand like statues. Loly is also holding on strong, while Yukino can barely hold on anymore.

"Yukino really struggling!"

Yukino finally drops her rope, and her beam crashes to the ground.

"Yukino is out, and we are now down to five!"

Another ten minutes go by.

"It is time for the next knot," Jet states.

The players go down to their next knot. Kaname is really struggling at this point.

"Can Kaname hold out any longer?"

Kaname then drops her rope disappointedly.

"Kaname is out, and only four remain!"

Ten more minutes pass by.

"Now it is time to go to the final knot," Jet says. "All you've got is the end of the rope to hold on to now, except for Haruhi."

The players are having a really hard time at this point, save for Haruhi. Loly starts slipping, before finally dropping her rope.

"Loly is out! Only three remain!"

Olivier and Suzuka are really struggling, but Haruhi is having a pretty easy time by comparison. Finally, Suzuka drops her rope.

"Suzuka is out, and it's down to Olivier vs. Haruhi!"

Both players stay in the challenge for another fifteen minutes, until one of them finally drops their rope.

"Olivier drops her rope, and that's it! Haruhi… wins immunity!"

Haruhi drops her rope happily, then rushes over to Jet with glee.

"Congratulations, Haruhi, this is for you."

Jet puts the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around Haruhi's neck.

"Now sit!"

Haruhi crashes to the ground, causing everyone to laugh at her.

"That's not nice!" Haruhi cries.

"But it's worth it, because you are safe tonight," Jet states. "Everyone else is in danger of becoming the sixth person voted out of this game. You can head back to camp, I'll see you tonight for Tribal."

Haruhi gets up and follows her tribemates back to camp.

_"I've got the Soul Gem now," Temari says. "The game is about to completely change."_

**Alkahestry Tribe**

The players come back from the challenge feeling exhausted, save for Temari.

"Congratulations, Haruhi," Kaname says.

"It's nothing special," Loly states. "She bought that victory."

"So what?" Haruhi replies. "I still had to earn it!"

"You did a great job!" May tells Haruhi. "I couldn't make it past the first knot. You made it a long way!"

_"Haruhi had to hold on strong in order to win that challenge," May says. "She may have had an advantage, but she still earned her win!"_

SMOKY then gathers together along with Haruhi to discuss who they are voting for.

"Loly is out of plushies," Kaname says. "It's clear that she's got to go."

"I agree," Suzuka states. "Loly has earned her ticket out of this game."

"You're not going to get any disagreements from me!" Olivier exclaims, and the others laugh.

_"We're voting Loly out tonight, as she has caused so much trouble," Kaname says. "I know that she was part of our tribe in the first place, but she has never liked us in SMOKY. She has to go home."_

Temari, meanwhile, talks with Anri, Asakura and Tessa, not revealing the fact that she has a Soul Gem.

"Who are we going to vote for?" she asks.

"Does it matter?" Tessa asks. "We are at a big disadvantage in numbers."

"You never know what can happen," Temari says.

"If I may suggest something, I would suggest voting out Yukino," Asakura states.

"Yukino?" Temari asks. "Why her?"

"According to my analysis, she has the greatest probability of winning at this point," Asakura states.

"I don't know," Temari says. "We'll think about it."

_"I'm using this Soul Gem to put us back into the game," Temari says. "My vote will be the only one that matters tonight."_

**Tribal Council**

The eleven players march into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set their torches in their spots and take their seats across from Jet.

"We now bring in the member of our jury," Jet states. "Honoka Sakurai, voted out last Tribal Council."

Honoka waves to the remaining players as she takes her seat.

"Interesting Auction we had," Jet says. "May, you bought people letters who did not vote with you last time."

"I bought them because I know how much they meant to me," May replies. "It meant a lot to hear from Alphonse!"

"May also bought you all some food," Jet states. "How has that food situation been?"

"Much better ever since," Olivier says.

"It wasn't so great beforehand," Temari breaks in.

"How so?" Jet wonders.

"Olivier threw a bowl of rice at me!" Loly shouts.

"Really?" Jet says.

"That's right!" Loly shouts. "It got all stuck in my hair!"

"So why did you do that, Olivier?" Jet asks.

"Loly got on my nerves," Olivier replies. "She deserved what she got."

"But don't you realize that you can cause Loly to not like you because of that?" Jet asks.

"She already doesn't like me," Olivier states. "Nothing's going to change."

"How have tensions been at camp, Anri?"

"I've stayed out of it," Anri says. "A couple days ago, everyone was on edge, and I tried to stay away from everyone. But since we all got food and our letters, things have been more pleasant."

"How about the food perks, Suzuka? How much did they help?"

"It was nice getting the special food at the Auction," Suzuka says. "But nothing compares to having the rice and beans all the time now."

"Haruhi bought an advantage at the challenge, which she won. How big is that immunity, Haruhi?"

"I always like having immunity, because I never know what will happen!" Haruhi exclaims. "This time, no votes are getting cancelled out – I'm not going to get any votes period!"

"Temari, you also bought information in this game. Have you shared that with anyone?"

"Nope," Temari replies. "And I'm sure not going to share it with you, Jet."

Jet chuckles. "All right. How big is tonight's vote, Kaname?"

"It will be big," Kaname says. "It will change the way this tribe functions."

"Okay," Jet says. "Now don't forget this guy."

Kyubey runs up and sits on Jet's shoulder.

"The Incubator is waiting for your gift. Kyubey will grant your wish if you have what he wants."

Temari tries putting on a poker face as she hears this.

"You cannot vote for Haruhi. It is… time to vote. Anri, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Anri goes to vote.

Asakura goes to vote.

_"Yukino, you have the best odds of winning this game," Asakura says. "That is why I am placing my vote for you."_

Haruhi goes to vote.

Kaname goes to vote.

Loly goes to vote.

May goes to vote.

Olivier goes to vote.

Suzuka goes to vote.

Temari goes to vote.

Tessa goes to vote.

Yukino goes to vote.

_"Loly, your time of causing trouble is finally up," Yukino says._

After Yukino comes back from voting, Jet says, "I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity plushie, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one makes a move.

"Okay. Now, if anyone would like to make a wish to the Incubator, now would be the time to do so."

Before Temari can make a move, Loly stands up, to everyone's shock.

"I would like to make a wish!" she exclaims.

She brings over her red Soul Gem to Kyubey and hands it to the Incubator.

"I will grant up to three wishes during this game, and only one per Tribal Council," Kyubey says. "I will grant you your wish, Loly!"

All the players look on in shock.

"Very well, then," Jet states. "The Incubator has chosen to grant Loly her wish. So none of the votes will count."

He takes the voting urn, opens it up, and dumps all the votes into the fire.

"Now, Loly, make your wish to the Incubator, of who you want to go home. You may not wish for Haruhi to go home, since she has immunity."

All the players look on with worry, their hearts racing.

"I wish for Olivier to be eliminated," Loly states.

Olivier looks furious.

"I grant you your wish!" Kyubey says.

"Olivier, you need to bring me your torch," Jet states.

Olivier gets up slowly, with May crying as she does. Kaname looks angry, while Suzuka and Yukino are still in shock.

"Bye-bye SMOKY," Loly says, as she retakes her seat.

"Shut up!" Olivier yells, as she goes over to get her torch. She picks it up, then brings it over to Jet.

"Olivier, the Incubator has spoken."

Jet snuffs out Olivier's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Olivier storms out of the Tribal Council area angrily.

"The Incubator has changed everything in this game," Jet says. "And the very center of SMOKY has been ripped out. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The still-shocked players take their torches and head back to their camp.

_"Stupid Incubator!" Olivier shouts. "Stupid Loly! She was insolent, disobedient and altogether an utter waste of space! And yet she gets her wish granted! And of all people, she wishes to vote out _me_! This is _not_ how I envisioned going out! I really can't believe this right now!"_

**Who voted for whom: (no votes counted)**

Anri – Yukino

Asakura – Yukino

Haruhi – Loly

Kaname - Loly

Loly – Olivier

May – Loly

Olivier – Loly

Suzuka – Loly

Temari – Yukino

Tessa – Yukino

Yukino – Loly

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**With Olivier gone, SMOKY tries to pick up the pieces…**

"SMOKY is over," May laments. "There's no more O."

"But we elect Haruhi to take Olivier's place in our alliance," Yukino states. "Haruhi, you officially are in our alliance!"

"All right!" Haruhi exclaims. "Does this mean I'm the leader?"

**The two Whispered girls try to form an alliance…**

Tessa rolls her eyes. "Kaname, is the reason you want to talk to me because you want me as part of your alliance?"

"I want to work with you, yes."

**And it's time for some more love…**

"This morning," Jet says, "you received a _Sprint_HTC_Evo 4G_LTE phone in your mail. There were some messages from your loved ones. And now, you get to see your loved ones in person."


	9. Do Life

**Episode 8**

**Do Life**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Loly got into a fight with Olivier over the rice…**

"You don't get to eat," Olivier tells Loly.

"Oh? And why not?" Loly responds.

"You should know why," Olivier says. "You think the bag of rice is where you relieve yourself!"

"Excuse me, but I can do as I please," Loly replies. "Now give me my rice!"

Olivier is furious, so she grabs a bowl of rice and throws it at Loly's head.

"Here you go!"

Loly finds her hair covered in rice, and she is equally livid.

"You don't mess with me like that!"

**Then Temari claimed the remaining rice for her former tribe:**

Temari pulls the bag of rice away and starts walking away.

"From now on, this bag of rice is the sole possession of the Yao tribe!" she yells. "Loly's allowed to have some too, since she mutinied to us. You guys get none!"

**So SMOKY was thrilled when May gave up a chocolate cake to provide rice and beans for everyone:**

"Give the rice and beans to our tribe," she says.

"Okay," Jet says. "May chooses to give up the chocolate cake for rice and beans!"

"Thank you so much, May!" Kaname shouts.

**May also bought letters from home for some players who had no money left, but Temari didn't care.**

_"I appreciate that May bought me this letter, but I'm not letting her snowball me," Temari says. "She's not going to get any mercy from me because of her kindness. She may have bought food for the whole tribe and even given letters to those who she doesn't know. I don't care, I'm not going to let that affect my game."_

**Temari also bought a note at the Auction, which gave her some crucial information…**

_"The item the Incubator is looking for is called a Soul Gem. There will be an orange Soul Gem hidden in the sand below the bench at the next immunity challenge. You must drop out of the challenge and not win it in order to be able to go to the bench, where you can dig for the Soul Gem."_

**While Haruhi went on to win immunity with the advantage that she bought, Temari dug up the Soul Gem…**

Temari frantically begins digging faster, while May disappointedly starts over to the bench. She then sees something orange glittering in the sand, and scoops it up quickly, shoving it in her pocket.

**She then planned on using the Soul Gem at Tribal Council, but before she could, Loly stood up and used hers…**

Before Temari can make a move, Loly stands up, to everyone's shock.

"I would like to make a wish!" she exclaims.

**Loly wished for Olivier to go home, and because she had a Soul Gem, her wish was granted by the Incubator. All votes were cancelled out, votes that would have sent Loly home. 10 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 22**

**Alkahestry Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Haruhi, Kaname, Loly, May, Suzuka, Temari, Tessa, Yukino)**

The remaining members of SMOKY are still in shock from the previous night's events.

_"I can't believe it!" Kaname says. "Loly, at some point in the game, found the item the Incubator was looking for. And just like that, our alliance is shattered, and we are in significant danger."_

_ "If Loly found the item the Incubator wants, there's no telling how many of such items are in the game," Suzuka says. "Who knows who else could have one. Now we must be very wary of another one being played."_

So Suzuka confronts Loly as they eat some rice the next morning.

"You have any other hidden items you'd like to share with us?" Suzuka asks.

"Why should I tell you?" Loly replies. "As it happens, though, no, I don't."

"You sure?"

"Why would I lie? If I had one, I'd just play it again and send one of you home again. But I don't. I'm trapped like a rat now."

"Good."

_"Loly tells me that she is out of hidden items," Suzuka says. "Whether I am to believe her or not, I'm still not sure. But I'm going to keep on pressing the others in the tribe to find out."_

Suzuka then goes over to the former Yao tribe.

"Any of you have one of those things that Loly used last night?" Suzuka asks.

Temari remains silent for a moment as Tessa answers.

"If we had one, we would have used it already," Tessa responds. "We know what kind of situation we're in. We'd love to have one, but we don't have it."

"Excuse me," Asakura breaks in, "but would your probability of winning the game change if you knew or not? The person who would play it has only the restriction of not wishing for the one who has immunity to go home. So you would be helpless against such an item unless you won immunity."

"That may be true," Suzuka states, "but you could hold onto the item for more votes if you didn't think you needed to use it yet. You could then wait to use it until the last possible moment."

Temari still makes no response, as Suzuka walks away.

_"Suzuka makes a very good point," Temari says. "I have this Soul Gem, which could easily put my alliance back into the game. Or, if I feel safe, I can save it until another time. I could hold onto it as long as I possibly could, and then use it at the last moment. So it's important for me to keep it a secret – from not just the rest of SMOKY but also my own alliance, because they could turn on me to flush it out."_

Meanwhile, the rest of SMOKY, along with Haruhi, talk over their plans.

"SMOKY is over," May laments. "There's no more O."

"But we elect Haruhi to take Olivier's place in our alliance," Yukino states. "Haruhi, you officially are in our alliance!"

"All right!" Haruhi exclaims. "Does this mean I'm the leader?"

"We don't have a leader," Kaname states. "We all are equal."

"But I want to be the leader!" Haruhi complains, crossing her arms.

"All right, you can be the leader," Suzuka says, trying to qualm Haruhi's wrath.

"Yes!" Haruhi shouts. "My first edict as leader – vote out Loly!"

"We currently have five," Suzuka states. "If Loly teams up with the remaining Yao alliance – as she did mutiny to Yao – they would have five. Then we'd have a tie."

"So we need someone from Yao to flip," Yukino comments.

"You know, Tessa is my friend," Kaname says. "And I really believe that the only reason she didn't vote with us before is because she was scared of the plushie. I'll try to get her to flip over to us."

"Yay!" May exclaims. "Then we will have more people again!"

_"Tessa voted with her old alliance both times before, and quite possibly a third time last night," Kaname says. "But I'm confident that if I can break her away from Temari, she would much rather be in an alliance with me than with her."_

So later that day, Kaname pulls Tessa aside. The two drink some water together away from the rest of the camp.

"Last night was a shocker," Tessa comments.

"You're telling me," Kaname replies.

"Honestly, I never knew Loly had that item," Tessa says. "If I would have known, I would have voted against her to flush it out."

"So none of you in Yao have one?" Kaname asks.

"No. We would have surely used it by now. Temari would have demanded that one of us use it to put our alliance back in the game."

"SMOKY is very close, and I'm sure none of us have one. Haruhi may have one, but I bet she would have pulled the trigger on it by now."

Tessa sighs. "You know I'm jealous of you, right?"

"How so?"

"You and Sousuke. He chose you over me. I feel inferior to you."

Kaname laughs. "That's silly. You're a captain of a submarine. I'm just a schoolgirl. There's no comparison between us."

"But we are both Whispered – we share a connection like no one else. And Sousuke clearly has feelings for you."

"Well, mark my words that I don't feel anything for him – nope, not at all!"

Tessa rolls her eyes. "Kaname, is the reason you want to talk to me because you want me as part of your alliance?"

"I want to work with you, yes."

"I'm closely aligned with Temari. She and I have been together the whole game. And while I don't trust her – I think she's the best player in this game."

"Then why don't we work to take her out? Think about it. You join us and vote her out. Then we go to the end together."

"You mean that you'd backstab SMOKY in order to get me farther?"

"I wouldn't backstab SMOKY, per se. I don't feel close to Suzuka or Yukino. May and I are the heart and soul of SMOKY. We'd break off from SMOKY and take you with us."

"I don't know. Temari would never forgive me if I betrayed her. You know there's a jury vote at the end of this game."

"But if you don't get her out, she's going to backstab you first."

Tessa shakes her head. "Plus, there's no way we can go to the end with May. You realize that May would win any jury vote, and she'd win it in a shutout."

"Oh, come on, Tessa! This is your big chance! Flip to SMOKY, and we easily go to the end. You stay along with Temari and Loly, and we have a tie. Then who knows what happens."

"We pick rocks, that's what happens. And the one with the purple rock goes home."

"Don't risk your life in this game on the color of a rock. Join SMOKY instead!"

_"Kaname offers me a great deal – join her alliance and I'll make it to the end," Tessa says. "At the same time, I'd love to go to the end with Temari, because Kaname's alliance clearly hates her and would never vote for her. I can beat Temari but I can't beat May. And those are my choices right now."_

_ "Tessa has to realize that she is the key to the whole game right now," Kaname says. "If she flips to our side, she gives us all the power. And in response, I'd throw my support to her. But if she stays with Temari, she causes chaos – and that could ruin everything."_

**Day 23**

The next morning, Anri retrieves the mail for the tribe.

"It's some sort of phone," Anri tells them.

"A phone?" Yukino wonders.

"Hey, look at this!" Haruhi exclaims, taking the Sprint phone off Anri. "There's an icon on here that has videos! Let's play one!"

Haruhi pushes the videos icon on the phone, and immediately Kyon shows up on the screen.

_ "I hope you aren't causing any trouble out there in the desert," Kyon says. "I can only imagine how many problems you've already caused out there."_

"Oh, Kyon!" Haruhi shouts. "Typical response from him!"

"Wait a minute, what's going on?" Suzuka wonders.

"There are videos on this phone from people we know!" Haruhi yells.

"Ooh, let me see!" May shouts, taking the phone off Haruhi.

_"Hi, May, it's Al," the metal suit of armor known as Al Elric says. "I know you're not far from home, but I still want to see you and give you some support."_

"Oh, Alphonse!" May exclaims, with tears running down her face. "It's so good to see him again!"

"Anyone else on there?" Yukino wonders, as she takes the phone off May.

_"Hey, Yukino, it's Soichiro," the man on the phone says. "I know it must be difficult out there in the desert, so I'm coming by to help you out."_

Yukino wipes away tears, while passing the phone to Suzuka.

_"Hi, Suzuka," Yamato says. "This is Yamato… I'm currently training for my next 100-meter dash, but I'd love to see you. Hopefully you're jumping all over the competition."_

Suzuka tries hiding her tears, while handing the phone over to Kaname.

_"Miss Chidori," Sousuke Sagara says. "I am on a mission – apparently out to the desert your way. I have not been notified of the mission yet. I know that the objective is, as usual, to help you out. I will be on the way as soon as possible."_

Kaname starts to cry, then sees Tessa watching over her shoulder.

"Oh, I don't care about him at all!" Kaname exclaims. "Nope! Not one bit! Here, you take it!"

She hands the phone over to Tessa.

_ "Madame Captain, Commander Mardukas reporting for duty," the older man says. "I hope you can forgive me for stepping away from the submarine for a moment. Currently we are off-mission. I have come to lend you my support."_

"No worries," Tessa replies, and then she hands the phone over to Temari.

_"Hey, Temari, it's Kankuro," the ninja says. "I heard you were on a S-rank mission, and I came to help you out. I'm sure you'll be angry at me for trying to help, but I'm coming nonetheless."_

"Fool," Temari says. "You know I don't need any help."

At the same time, she wipes away a tear from her eye, and she hands the phone to Anri.

_"Hey Anri, it's Mikado," the boy says on the screen. "I'm happy to hear that you've stepped out of your comfort zone, and I'm here to see you."_

Anri smiles, while remaining silent, then hands the phone over to Asakura.

_"Ryoko Asakura, this is Yuki Nagato, your fellow data entity," Yuki says. "I was originally chosen to go on the mission to the Xingese desert, but once Miss Suzumiya was chosen to go, she told me to stay back and take care of the SOS Brigade. But now I am coming to see you, and offer my analysis of your situation."_

Asakura pushes a few times on the phone, trying to relay a message to Yuki.

"She can't get the information from you," Loly says, standing over her shoulder. "Even if you are some sort of alien."

Loly then snatches the phone off the surprised Asakura, and she plays her video.

_"Loly, it's Menoly," the blonde-haired girl says. "Lord Aizen has permitted me to go to visit you to check on you. He says that all of Hueco Mundo is in perfect shape and that you need not worry about serving him. I'm coming to try to help you out."_

Loly smirks, then presses the phone again to reveal a message.

_"Your loved ones want to see you the most,_

_ Go to the challenge now to see the host."_

"I guess it's time for a challenge," she says.

"Let's go!" Haruhi shouts.

_"Menoly is one of the only people who understands me," Loly says. "I can't do life with these other people in the game, but she and I get along perfectly. She's the yang to my yin."_

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The ten remaining players charge into the reward challenge area.

"This morning," Jet says, "you received a _Sprint_HTC_Evo 4G_LTE phone in your mail. There were some messages from your loved ones. And now, you get to see your loved ones in person. Yukino, here's your boyfriend Soichiro Arima."

Soichiro runs out from behind a nearby wall and hugs Yukino.

"So good to see you," he tells her.

"You too," Yukino replies.

"Suzuka, here's your boyfriend Yamato Akitsuki."

Yamato runs out to greet Suzuka.

"You're not fast enough," Suzuka criticizes Yamato, as they hug each other.

"Anri, here's your friend Mikado Ryugamine."

Mikado rushes out to meet Anri.

"Hey, it's great to be able to be out here with you," Mikado says.

Anri simply smiles and nods her head.

"Next up: Ryoko. Your fellow data entity Yuki Nagato."

Yuki walks over to Asakura, with her usual non-emotional look on her face.

"I see that you have reached the top ten of this game," Yuki says. "Congratulations."

"Your analysis has been very useful," Asakura replies.

"Okay, next. Temari. How about your brother Kankuro?"

Temari smirks as Kankuro rushes out, over to meet her. She puts her hands out to stop him from hugging her.

"No hugging, no learning," Temari tells him. "Let's just win this thing, okay?"

"Right," Kankuro responds.

"Next up is Tessa's fellow submarine officer, Commander Mardukas."

Mardukas walks out slowly, coming over to Tessa. He then salutes her.

"Congratulations, Madame Captain. Very good on making it this far."

"Thank you, Commander," Tessa replies.

"Next, we've got Haruhi's classmate Kyon."

Kyon walks out from behind the wall, and Haruhi immediately rushes over to glomp him.

"Oh, Kyon," she says. "If only you were out here with me, I could have someone to do all the work for me!"

"I appreciate having the time off," Kyon replies.

"Okay, next is Loly's friend Menoly."

Menoly rushes out from behind the wall, running over to greet Loly. Loly laughs along with Menoly as they hug each other.

"Loly," Jet says. "I haven't seen you so happy in 23 days out here."

"That's because Menoly's the only one who understands me," Loly responds. "She and I have a great bond together."

Jet smiles. "Okay, next up: Kaname's boyfriend Sousuke Sagara."

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!" Kaname shouts.

Sousuke then walks out and comes over to Kaname. The two stare at each other for a moment, neither of them saying anything.

"You mad at me, Miss Chidori?" Sousuke asks.

"Not any more than usual!" Kaname shouts.

She then grasps his hand.

"I guess it's not so bad that you're around," she says with a smile.

Jet laughs. "Finally, you want to see someone, May?"

"Alphonse!" May shouts.

"Here's Al Elric," Jet replies.

Al runs out and picks up May in his arms, hugging her tightly. May cries in Al's arms.

"Alphonse, I missed you so bad," May says.

Jet even wipes away a tear from his eyes. "First time I've cried during one of these family visits," he says. "All right, you guys ready to get to today's reward challenge?"

"Yeah!" everyone shouts.

"For today's challenge, you will run out to a pole that is screwed into a post. You and your loved one will each run out to the pole and grab an end of it, then run around the post with it to unscrew it. You will then put the pole on two bars. You will do this for three poles, until you have all three poles on the bars. Then you will throw a bola at the poles, trying to land the bola on the poles. First pair to land three bolas on the poles wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!" everyone yells again.

"The winning pair will get to be with their loved one at a barbecue lunch. Burgers, hot dogs, French fries, and all the fixins. And I won't force you to give up your reward if you win. I _know _it's worth playing for. We'll draw for positions, and then we'll get started."

The players and their loved ones all line up at the starting line.

"For a big reward with your loved one! Survivors ready? Go!"

The ten pairs take off toward their poles. They grab them and start running around with them, getting dizzy as they go. However, Haruhi ends up guiding Kyon to running the wrong way.

"Haruhi! Kyon! You're going the wrong way! You're just going to tighten that screw instead of loosening it!"

"This is all your fault, Kyon!" Haruhi yells as the two start running the other way.

Temari and Kankuro are the first to get their first pole undone, and they quickly put it on the bars. Kaname and Sousuke are right behind them. Loly and Menoly are also in it, but Menoly gets dizzy and falls down.

"Menoly takes a spill!"

Tessa and Mardukas are going very slowly, as Mardukas is an old man and cannot run very fast. They are bringing up the rear. Suzuka and Yamato, both very athletic, get their first pole undone and put it on their bars. Yukino and Soichiro are a bit behind them. Mikado falls down as he and Anri are spinning around.

"Mikado takes a big hit!"

Temari and Kankuro get their second pole undone, and they race out to put it in place. Suzuka and Yamato also get their second pole. Asakura and Yuki get their first pole, along with May and Al. Haruhi and Kyon start to catch up as they get their first pole. Tessa has to stop as Mardukas starts huffing and puffing.

"Tessa and Mardukas, not even in this challenge!"

Kaname and Sousuke get their second pole in place, and Yukino and Soichiro are little behind them, along with Loly and Menoly. Anri and Mikado finally get their first pole in place. Temari and Kankuro unscrew their third pole.

"It's a big lead for Temari and Kankuro!"

Temari and Kankuro put their third pole in place, as Suzuka and Yamato unscrew their third pole. Yukino and Soichiro, as well as Kaname and Sousuke also unscrew their third pole, and those pairs rush to get them in place.

"Temari and Kankuro, you can start throwing your bolas!"

Kankuro tosses the first bola and misses badly. Suzuka and Yamato get their pole in place and get ready to start tossing their bolas. Haruhi and Kyon, along with May and Al and Loly and Menoly, try desperately to catch up. The others are not even in the challenge.

"Mardukas, absolutely worthless in this challenge! You should have picked a better partner, Tessa!"

Tessa ignores Jet as they continue to work. Kaname and Sousuke, and also Yukino and Soichiro, get their final poles in place. Suzuka lands her first bola, while Kankuro misses again.

"Suzuka lands one!"

Sousuke throws his first bola, and with great precision, he lands it perfectly on the highest pole. Kankuro throws again, and misses badly again.

"Kankuro misses again!"

"Let me have that!" Temari yells, grabbing the next bola.

She throws the next bola, finally landing one, while Sousuke perfectly aims and gets his second on.

"Sousuke with the second one! One more to win it!"

Suzuka misses, and Soichiro also misses. Sousuke then throws his third bola.

"Sousuke… lands it! And that's it! Kaname and Sousuke win reward!"

Kaname immediately embraces Sousuke, then realizes that she is close to him, so she backs away in a hurry. Mardukas tries catching his breath, while Loly throws one of her bolas in frustration.

"Congratulations, Kaname and Sousuke, you've won this reward, and you are about to enjoy a nice afternoon together."

"Mission accomplished," Sousuke states.

"Now, I want you to choose one other pair to go along with you on the reward, Kaname."

Kaname looks at the others long and hard. She sees May's eyes pleading with her, but…

"I'm going to choose Tessa," Kaname says.

Tessa jumps up in celebration, while Mardukas looks shocked.

"Don't tell me that we have to do more running," he says.

May looks devastated, but Jet stops her from crying with his next statement.

"You know I won't let it be just the two pairs of you," he says. "Choose one more person and their loved one."

"Well, May, of course!" Kaname shouts.

"Yay!" May screams, running over to Kaname with Al.

"All right. Kaname, Sousuke, Tessa, Mardukas, May and Al. You will enjoy a nice barbecue lunch. In addition, I've got this extra _Sprint_HTC_Evo 4G_LTE with another message on it."

He plays the video for all to see.

"Hey, it's Kyoko!" Kaname's friend Kyoko exclaims. "I'm here too!"

Kaname looks shocked and happy at the same time.

"That's right. For the first time in Survivor history, two loved ones will be waiting for you at your reward. And I'm not cruel – I won't make you give it up. You can head to your reward, you six, and meet your other loved ones there."

The six happy players head off for their reward.

"As for the rest of you, it's time to say goodbye to your loved ones."

The other players hug their loved ones goodbye, save for Asakura, who does not know how to show emotion.

"I got nothing for you, you can head back to camp."

The other players then trudge on back to camp.

**Reward**

**(Kaname, Tessa, May)**

Kaname's friend Kyoko, Tessa's subordinate Melissa Mao, and May's boyfriend Al's brother Ed are waiting for them at the barbecue.

"I'm so happy you're here!" Kaname tells Kyoko.

"I brought my camera to take pictures!" Kyoko exclaims.

Kyoko takes a picture of Kaname along with Sousuke.

"We have lots of food here," Mao tells Tessa.

"And hopefully something to drink," Mardukas comments.

"That challenge wasn't the Commander's favorite," Tessa states with a smile.

"All right, let's get to the food!" Ed shouts.

Sousuke and Ed start cooking the food, then serving it to the others.

_"This is so unlike Sousuke," Kaname says. "He's flipping burgers, poking at hot dogs… he's usually all business, all into his military stuff. But now he's trying to be cool. It's so funny to watch."_

As the players sit together at a table to eat their food, Tessa brings up the game as a topic.

"So I know why you brought me along," Tessa tells Kaname.

"It's because you're my friend," Kaname replies.

"You want my help with your alliance," Tessa corrects Kaname.

"No, I'm being serious," Kaname responds. "I've known you the longest. And I'm the closest to May in my alliance. That's why I chose you two."

"I'm so happy you picked me!" May tells Kaname, as she bites into a burger.

"Well, I've given it great thought," Tessa states. "And I've decided that I will join your alliance, but it must be a secret."

"Awesome!" Kaname exclaims.

"However, the first one we vote out must be Temari," Tessa says.

"Wait a minute, Temari?" Kaname asks. "But I thought you wanted to remain aligned with her! Now you want to turn on her?"

"If Temari survives even one vote after finding out that I turned on her, she will instantly take revenge," Tessa answers. "She will not have mercy on me."

"But she wouldn't have the numbers," Kaname says.

"We're voting out Loly!" May breaks in.

"That would leave Temari with only three – herself, Asakura and Anri," Kaname states. "Unless she finds a plushie, she's done for. We could even then split the votes at that point."

"Kaname, you don't understand," Tessa says. "If Temari finds out I flipped, she's going to do something. She'll break apart SMOKY. She'll find a way. We've got to get her on that jury and out of the game as quickly as possible."

"Well, Haruhi won't like it," Kaname replies.

"Haruhi's our new leader!" May exclaims.

"Your new leader?" Tessa wonders.

"She proclaimed herself leader of SMOKY once Olivier was voted out and we invited her in," Kaname answers. "She always was part of SMOKY, if not in name. But now she wants to call the shots. If she doesn't get her way, then who knows what could happen."

"Oh…" Tessa says. "That could be a problem."

"We'd have to change the vote without Haruhi knowing," Kaname states. "That would leave 5 of us."

"And that's not enough," Tessa states.

Ed, who had been eating with Sousuke, Mao, Mardukas and Kyoko, comes over to three players, along with Al, who doesn't eat.

"We've both played this game before," Ed says. "And we can't help but hear your dilemma."

"We'd like to offer our advice," Al adds.

"Lay it on us!" May exclaims.

"When I played in Feudal Japan, I got in a situation where I ended up in a tie," Ed states. "I lost in the tiebreaker, but I suppose there's a different tiebreaker now. My goal for you would be to avoid a tie."

"And I learned the hard way about allies turning on you," Al says. "My alliance had the numbers in Seireitei Forest, but one of my allies turned on me for no reason."

"Interesting advice," Tessa states. "Here's what I think: you let Haruhi vote for Loly. You get Suzuka and Yukino to switch your votes to Temari. Then Temari has Loly, along with Anri, Asakura and myself, vote for one of you. Except I don't vote for one of you, I vote for Temari, and she goes home 5-4-1."

"I like it," Kaname replies, and the two shake hands.

_"I'm in a really sticky situation here," Tessa says. "I can take Kaname's offer, or I can stay with Temari. Either way, I'm going to end up backstabbing someone, and they're not going to like it."_

_ "I really like Tessa!" May exclaims. "I really hope she votes with us!"_

_ "With Tessa suggesting that Haruhi votes separate from us, that allows her the opportunity to stay with Temari and win a vote 5-4-1 in Yao's favor," Kaname says. "I trust Tessa, but this is a game. And who knows if she's willing to turn on me in order to further her own cause."_

**Day 24**

**Alkahestry Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Haruhi, Kaname, Loly, May, Suzuka, Temari, Tessa, Yukino)**

The next morning, after the winners of the reward had come back late at night, Suzuka wonders to Yukino why Kaname didn't choose one of them.

"I realize that Kaname knows Tessa outside of the game," Suzuka tells Yukino. "Still, she chose Tessa over either of us, who are part of SMOKY. In fact, she picked Tessa first, before even May."

"I'm curious too," Yukino says. "Could it be that Kaname is closer to Tessa than to SMOKY?"

_"Kaname's choice of Tessa to take to the reward over the remainder of SMOKY was very suspicious," Suzuka says. "We've got to really wonder why she made that move."_

_ "I'm worried that Kaname may flip over to the Yao alliance and betray SMOKY," Yukino says. "She might want to play with Tessa over the rest of us. And maybe she'll take May with her."_

Meanwhile, Temari questions Tessa about what happened on the reward.

"You weren't sharing our secrets with SMOKY, were you?" Temari asks.

"Why would you think that?" Tessa replies. "I'm loyal to Yao."

"Just got to be careful," Temari states. "You find out any crucial information?"

"Haruhi is the new leader of SMOKY," Tessa tells Temari. "And since Haruhi wants Loly out, that's who they're voting for."

"I see," Temari responds. "That means we've got to get Loly on our side and force a 5-5 tie."

"But who would we vote for?" Tessa wonders.

"I'm not sure yet," Temari answers. "Last couple of votes, Asakura's analysis said to vote out Yukino. We may go with Yukino once more."

"But wouldn't Yukino actually be safe in case of a tie?"

"She would. That's why I'm going to ask for Asakura's analysis again before I pull the trigger."

_"Playing both sides like this, this is not like me," Tessa says. "I don't know if what I'm doing is right, both morally and strategically."_

_ "I can't tell Tessa we're voting for Kaname or May, the two who she spent all that time with on the reward," Temari says. "She'd never do it, and our plan would fall apart. But one of them could go home on a purple rock, and she wouldn't be able to stop that. Oh, and I've got something in my pocket just in case of emergency."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The ten remaining players walk into the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back," Jet says. "Sit!"

Haruhi goes crashing to the ground, much to everyone's delight. Jet then walks over and takes the Immunity Beads of Subjugation off Haruhi's neck.

"That wasn't necessary!" Haruhi complains.

Jet chuckles. "Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will each lift a staff over your shoulders with a bucket of sand hanging on the edge of each side of it. If you drop your pole or lose your balance and cause either bucket to fall off, you are out of the challenge. The buckets are filled with sand proportional to your body weight. Last one standing, wins immunity, guaranteed 1-in-what shot at winning this game, May?"

"1-in-9!" May exclaims.

"That's right, 1-in-9. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will be the seventh person voted out of this game. We'll draw for spots, and then get started."

The ten players take their spots, then lift their staffs above their shoulders.

"This challenge is officially underway," Jet states.

Almost immediately, May and Tessa start struggling with the buckets of sand above their shoulders. Temari and Suzuka have little trouble.

"Olivier would have loved this challenge," Yukino comments.

"She sure would have," Jet replies. "But she's not here, and for nine of you – you lose, you may not be here for the next one, either."

Anri starts to really struggle. She starts to slip, but then makes a recovery.

"Nice recovery by Anri."

Asakura is having some trouble early on. But ten minutes go by without anyone dropping out. It is about 15 minutes in when the first person drops out.

"Tessa… drops her pole! And she is the first one out of this challenge!"

About 5 minutes later, another one drops her pole.

"Anri… drops her buckets on the ground! And she is out as well!"

May tries holding on, as she has some real problems. Asakura continues to struggle. Haruhi feels a bit of pain, but continues to hold on.

"We're now 30 minutes in! Who will drop out next?"

May feels too much pain, and she decides to drop her pole. Almost seconds later, Asakura slips and drops her pole as well.

"And we are down to six!"

Kaname is struggling, as is Yukino. Haruhi is in pain, but she is okay. Loly grunts as she continues to hold up her pole. Both Suzuka and Temari stand like statues.

"We are now 45 minutes into this challenge!"

Yukino is the next one to drop out, as she slips, and one of her buckets flies off the pole.

"Yukino is out, and we are down to five!"

Fifteen more minutes go by, putting the challenge at an hour through. Haruhi really struggles, and as she shakes, one of her buckets slips off the side of the pole.

"Haruhi drops a bucket, and she is out!"

Haruhi angrily kicks the bucket as she walks to the bench.

"We are now 75 minutes into this challenge! Who will drop out next?"

Kaname finally struggles to the point where she drops her pole. Only a few minutes after her, Loly drops her pole as well.

"And we've now only got two remaining: Suzuka vs. Temari!"

It is now 90 minutes into the challenge, and both girls struggle to hold on to their poles. Temari looks over at Suzuka, seeing that both of them are shaking. Suzuka tries to remain focused. Finally, after about 100 minutes into the challenge, one of them slips and drops one of their buckets.

"Suzuka… holds on! While Temari drops her bucket! And that's it! Suzuka… wins immunity!"

Suzuka slams her pole to the ground, victoriously. Temari looks on with disgust, having lost the challenge after coming so close to winning.

"Congratulations, Suzuka, this is for you."

Jet puts the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around Suzuka's neck.

"Now," Suzuka says, "you aren't going to make me-"

"Sit!" Jet yells, and Suzuka collapses to the ground.

"That's mean!" Suzuka yells.

"But it's good news for you, since you are safe from tonight's vote. The rest of you, someone's going home, you've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be. You can head back to camp, I'll see you for Tribal."

_ "Now I've got to consider using this Soul Gem, since I didn't win immunity," Temari says. "But we'll see what Asakura's analysis says."_

**Alkahestry Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Haruhi, Kaname, Loly, May, Suzuka, Temari, Tessa, Yukino)**

The new SMOKY gathers together, with their leader Haruhi.

"We're voting out Loly!" Haruhi exclaims.

"All right, Loly it is," Yukino states.

_"Straightforward vote tonight, taking out Loly," Haruhi says. "No problem at all getting her out this time!"_

But as Haruhi goes off to eat some beans, Kaname interrupts those in SMOKY.

"We're not voting out Loly tonight," Kaname tells them.

"Huh?" Suzuka wonders.

"Tessa is joining forces with us to vote out Temari," Kaname responds.

"Temari? Ooh, that's juicy!" Yukino exclaims.

"Don't tell Haruhi, though, or else she'll spill the beans," Kaname states. "She might get mad and turn someone against us. That's what we don't want."

"Absolutely," Suzuka states.

_"So the vote has changed to Temari," Yukino says. "And one of her own is going to backstab her. This is going to be quite a blindside!"_

Meanwhile, Temari calls Loly over to be with the others from Yao.

"Asakura, what's your analysis of the situation?" Temari asks.

"Calculating…" Asakura states. "My analysis tells me that our votes should go against Yukino Miyazawa tonight."

"Yukino? Why her?" Loly asks.

"Yukino Miyazawa has a high probability of winning," Asakura says. "Her intelligence level is by far the highest of the remaining players in their alliance. Her physical skill set is also very strong, giving her a greater chance at winning immunity challenges than most of the other players. She is the biggest threat remaining in the game."

"But isn't it going to be a 5-5 tie?" Loly wonders.

"There are two other reasons for this analysis: there is a higher probability that our alliance stays allied against Yukino, rather than against any of the other players. Also, the other players in the Chang alliance have a greater probability of flipping in case of a tie, rather than Yukino."

"Excellent analysis, Ryoko," Temari tells the alien. "Now we all vote for Yukino, and in case of a tie, we all vote for Yukino again. No flipping!"

"Understood," Anri replies.

_"This is a big moment," Temari says. "If we get the purple rock to go in our favor, then we as Yao take over the game. And wouldn't that be sweet revenge?"_

_ "I don't know what to do," Tessa says. "Should I stay allied with Temari, as I have been throughout the entire game so far? Or do I keep my word to Kaname, and turn on Temari? One thing's for sure, I've got a big decision to make tonight."_

**Tribal Council**

**(Alkahestry)**

The ten Alkahestry tribe members walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches, then set them down in their designated area, before taking their seats across from host Jet Black.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Honoka, and eliminated by the Incubator last Tribal Council, Olivier."

Honoka smiles as she walks in, but Olivier looks furious.

"Last time we were here, we saw something historic," Jet says. "The Incubator, used for the first time in Survivor history. Loly, you wished for Olivier to go home, and I must now ask you why."

"Because of the way she treated me, of course!" Loly exclaims. "That's kind of obvious!"

"But as a secondary result of sending her home, you shattered the SMOKY alliance. You sounded pleased about that when it happened."

"I _was_ pleased," Loly says. "They didn't like me very much. I don't like them either. So by getting rid of their 'O,' I sucked the oxygen out of their alliance."

"Kaname, is this true? Is SMOKY dead?"

"Reports of SMOKY's demise have been greatly exaggerated," Kaname replies. "Haruhi has taken Olivier's place as the new leader of SMOKY, and we are five strong again."

"So, Haruhi, you're not just part of SMOKY now, you're actually its leader?"

"That's right!" Haruhi shouts. "And tonight we vote off Loly!"

Tessa looks over at Kaname, who gives a slight shake of her head.

"Interesting," Jet states. "Loly, you feel in danger? Or do you have something else up your sleeve?"

"I've got nothing this time," Loly says. "No plushie, no Soul Gem."

"And the Soul Gem is what you gave to the Incubator."

"That's right."

"Temari, has there been discussion of another Soul Gem being in the game? Remember that the Incubator said that he will grant up to three wishes throughout this game."

"Everyone's been curious about a potential Soul Gem, if that's what you call it," Temari states. "But as far as I know, no one has one."

"How dangerous can a Soul Gem be, Yukino?"

"Just ask Olivier, she can tell you," Yukino responds. "You can't do anything about it. It's utterly devastating."

"One way to avoid it is by playing a hidden immunity plushie. Any talk of any of those still being in the game, May?"

"If there is one, I want to find it!" May exclaims.

"The odds of one still being in the game are very high," Asakura adds.

"The other way to avoid the power of the Soul Gem is by having the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around your neck, and that's exactly what you have, Suzuka, for the second time."

"And there's no way I'm giving them up," Suzuka replies.

"Tessa, how important is tonight's vote?"

"It will affect the entire game," Tessa responds. "Someone who could win the game could also end up going home tonight."

"I agree," Temari says. "In fact, there's a great possibility that someone's about to be really shocked in just a moment here."

"Sounds interesting," Jet states. "Sounds like the type of vote I want to see. You cannot vote for Suzuka, it is time to vote. Anri, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Anri goes to vote.

Asakura goes to vote.

_"According to my calculations, you have the best chance of winning of anyone in SMOKY," Asakura says, showing her vote for Yukino. "I'm sorry I must cast this vote for you."_

Haruhi goes to vote.

_"Finally time for you to go home," Haruhi says, holding up her vote for Loly._

Kaname goes to vote.

Loly goes to vote.

May goes to vote.

Suzuka goes to vote.

_"This is not who I expected to be voting for tonight," says Suzuka._

Temari goes to vote.

Tessa goes to vote.

_"You're going to be totally shocked," Tessa says._

Yukino goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity plushie, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody makes a move.

"Okay. Now, if anyone wants to make a wish to the Incubator, now would be the time to do so."

Temari's heart races a bit, but she stays in her seat.

"All right. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Loly."

Loly crosses her arms.

"Yukino."

Yukino looks on nervously.

"Temari. One vote Loly, one vote Yukino, one vote Temari."

Temari gives an inquisitive look, while Haruhi looks surprised.

"Yukino."

Yukino bites her lip.

"Yukino."

Suzuka puts her hand on Yukino's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Yukino. That's four votes Yukino, one vote Loly, one vote Temari."

Loly and Temari brace for the next vote.

"Temari."

Temari and Haruhi both look even more surprised.

"Temari. Four votes Yukino, three votes Temari, one vote Loly."

Temari shakes her leg with nervousness.

"Temari. We're tied, four votes Yukino, four votes Temari, one vote Loly, one vote left."

Jet pulls out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Seventh person voted out of Survivor: Xing, and the third member of our jury…"

He finally opens up the vote the whole way.

"Yukino Miyazawa."

"What!?" Yukino, Suzuka and Kaname cry out at the same time.

Tessa bites her lip and tries not to look over at her friend.

"Yukino, you need to bring me your torch."

Temari chuckles, while from the jury bench, Olivier shakes her head in disgust. Yukino hugs Suzuka good-bye, then goes over to get her torch. She walks it over to Jet.

"Yukino, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out her torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Yukino waves good-bye to the remaining members of SMOKY, then walks out of the Tribal Council area.

"From the reaction immediately following the final vote, I can safely tell you that multiple people were blindsided tonight. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players pick up their torches and head back to camp.

_"Obviously Tessa didn't vote with us," Yukino says. "She was supposed to vote with us, and that's why we decided not to vote along with Haruhi for Loly. Instead, we end up one vote short – Haruhi's vote. I don't know who to blame – Haruhi, Kaname or Tessa. I'll be looking for answers on the jury the rest of the way."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Anri – Yukino

Asakura – Yukino

Haruhi – Loly

Kaname – Temari

Loly – Yukino

May – Temari

Suzuka – Temari

Temari – Yukino

Tessa – Yukino

Yukino – Temari

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Suzuka blames Kaname for Tessa's betrayal:**

"I'll tell you what happened," Suzuka states. "Tessa betrayed us, plain and simple. We should have never trusted her! That's your fault, Kaname!"

**Temari looks to Asakura to choose who to vote out next:**

"The five of us sitting here will be the Final Five," Temari says. "Loly, you made such a wise decision by coming with us."

"Why, thank you," Loly replies with a smirk.

"Now we pick off the rest of the so-called SMOKY one by one," Temari states. "Ryoko, please give us your analysis on who should be eliminated next."

**And all hopes for the former SMOKY may rely on one they shunned:**

"What about Loly?" Suzuka wonders. "She was a former member of our tribe. Maybe she'd join us?"

"It's possible," Kaname says.

"Possible? Why don't you go find out?" Suzuka asks.


	10. Queen Temari

**Episode 9**

**Queen Temari**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Kaname tried forging an alliance with Tessa…**

"Oh, come on, Tessa! This is your big chance! Flip to SMOKY, and we easily go to the end. You stay along with Temari and Loly, and we have a tie. Then who knows what happens."

"We pick rocks, that's what happens. And the one with the purple rock goes home."

"Don't risk your life in this game on the color of a rock. Join SMOKY instead!"

**While Tessa considered Kaname's offer, the players got a big surprise:**

"This morning," Jet says, "you received a _Sprint_HTC_Evo 4G_LTE phone in your mail. There were some messages from your loved ones. And now, you get to see your loved ones in person."

**At the loved ones challenge, Sousuke Sagara was on target, as he helped Kaname win:**

"Sousuke… lands it! And that's it! Kaname and Sousuke win reward!"

**Kaname then chose Tessa and May to come along on her reward, where Tessa told Kaname she would flip to SMOKY:**

"Well, I've given it great thought," Tessa states. "And I've decided that I will join your alliance, but it must be a secret."

"Awesome!" Kaname exclaims.

**Due to Haruhi wanting Loly out, Kaname decided to let Haruhi make her own vote and trust Tessa to flip. But she and the rest of SMOKY were shocked when Tessa didn't flip:**

"Seventh person voted out of Survivor: Xing, and the third member of our jury…"

He finally opens up the vote the whole way.

"Yukino Miyazawa."

"What!?" Yukino, Suzuka and Kaname cry out at the same time.

**Now SMOKY is in tatters, and suddenly Temari's alliance is in a position of power. 9 are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 25**

**Alkahestry Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Haruhi, Kaname, Loly, May, Suzuka, Temari, Tessa)**

Temari is thrilled that morning over the previous night's vote.

_"Just six days ago, I was sitting here thinking it was all over for me," Temari says. "And then, just like that, boom! I'm back in the position of power. For some reason Haruhi decided to vote differently from the rest of SMOKY – probably because she wasn't originally part of SMOKY. Or maybe because she was afraid of picking the purple rock. In any case, the entire balance of the game has swung over in my favor."_

Kaname, meanwhile, is trying to keep things from falling apart, as May is confused and Suzuka is angry.

"What happened last night?" May wonders. "Why didn't Tessa vote with us?"

"I'll tell you what happened," Suzuka states. "Tessa betrayed us, plain and simple. We should have never trusted her! That's your fault, Kaname!"

"Look, I understand you're upset," Kaname says. "I'm mad too. But let me find out for myself why Tessa went against us, before you cause a firestorm."

_"Tessa clearly backstabbed me last night," Kaname says. "I'd never expect it from her, but she went against her word and stayed loyal to Temari. She claimed she wanted Temari out – all she needed to do was vote for Temari, and she would be out! But she didn't, and now SMOKY is ruined."_

So Kaname brings Tessa aside later that day, as they eat some beans together.

"So…" Kaname says, "you probably know what I'm about to ask you."

"Why didn't I turn on Temari?" Tessa asks.

"Exactly," Kaname replies.

"Very simple," Tessa states. "I want to win this game. I don't want to just go far, I want to win. And that means getting jury votes. If I were to take out Temari, she wouldn't just be angry at me, she'd poison the jury against me. I'd have no chance of winning. I must stay loyal to Temari."

"But Tessa…" Kaname pleads. "We had a deal!"

"I'm sorry, Kaname," Tessa replies. "I had a deal with Temari first. And now I must stick with her to the end. I'll try to spare you as long as possible and even bring you into the alliance at some point."

"You mean you plan on getting rid of the rest of SMOKY?"

"That's our only option. Haruhi, May, Suzuka… and then I hope to spare you."

"Fine, then."

Kaname crosses her arms.

"You go ahead and do what you want. I'm staying loyal to SMOKY to the bitter end."

"Kaname, you're best off betraying SMOKY and coming with us. You'll at least make it farther in the game."

"No! There's no way I could do that to May! I don't care if it costs me my spot in the game, I will not betray SMOKY! I'll go down with the ship!"

_"Kaname is understandably upset that I voted against her alliance," Tessa says. "But she has to understand my point of view. My goal is to win. That means for me to sit next to Temari and one of our two inert alliance mates in the Final Three."_

_ "I pledged my loyalty to SMOKY back on Day 2," Kaname says. "Olivier and Yukino are gone, but I'll stay loyal to May and Suzuka and even Haruhi no matter what. Maybe we can get someone to flip – perhaps even Loly. I'm not giving up."_

Later in the day, Temari gathers together the Yao alliance, along with Loly. She sits atop a mound of sand to address them, with her legs crossed.

"The five of us sitting here will be the Final Five," Temari says. "Loly, you made such a wise decision by coming with us."

"Why, thank you," Loly replies with a smirk.

"Now we pick off the rest of the so-called SMOKY one by one," Temari states. "Ryoko, please give us your analysis on who should be eliminated next."

"Calculating…" Asakura says. "According to my analysis, Suzuka Asahina has the greatest probability of winning the highest number of immunity challenges and is therefore the biggest remaining threat."

"Just as I thought," Temari says. "Suzuka it is. And if she wins immunity, who will it be?"

"Calculating…" Asakura says. "May Chang is very likable, though not a threat to win immunity. Kaname Chidori is very smart, and also somewhat of a threat to win immunity. Haruhi Suzumiya has statistics that I cannot explain to the human mind. I would suggest that May Chang be our backup plan."

"Again, just as I thought," Temari states. "We take out Suzuka, then May, then Kaname, then finally Haruhi."

"Why Haruhi last?" Loly asks. "I hate her!"

"You'll have to put aside your personal agenda for now," Temari responds. "Haruhi is pretty much worthless in this game, and she has no shot at winning. She will basically just be a waste of space until she is finally eliminated."

"I firmly disagree," Loly complains. "Especially considering she was likely the one who voted for me!"

"Too bad," Temari states. "You'll have to go along with the group for this."

_"Not fair!" Loly says. "I wanted to vote out Haruhi, but Queen Temari makes the decisions, and she wants to vote out Suzuka instead. Maybe I should just backstab the Yao alliance altogether. That would show them!"_

_ "Loly is too selfish to think logically," Temari says. "She is necessary to our alliance, though. Plus she's an easy Final Three goat. I'm definitely keeping her around for that."_

**Day 26**

Kaname, Haruhi, May and Suzuka come together, wondering what they should do.

"It's only the four of us, against the five of them," Kaname says. "They really can do whatever they want at this point."

"You mean Tessa's against us?" May asks.

"I'm afraid so," Kaname responds. "She has pledged her loyalty to Temari and the former Yao tribe. That means that she will not be voting with us."

"What about Loly?" Suzuka wonders. "She was a former member of our tribe. Maybe she'd join us?"

"It's possible," Kaname says.

"Possible? Why don't you go find out?" Suzuka asks.

"Okay," Kaname sighs. "But don't be surprised if she doesn't join us."

"I won't be surprised at all!" Haruhi exclaims. "Personally, I don't think we should let her join us period!"

"But then we get picked off one-by-one," Suzuka responds. "We have to try something."

"Hmmmph!" Haruhi says, crossing her arms.

_"Haruhi is so selfish that she can't see the big picture," Suzuka says. "If voting with Loly will get us farther in the game, we have to try it. Otherwise, we're dead meat."_

_ "I guess it is my role to try to make inroads with people outside of our alliance," Kaname says. "So I have the job of keeping my current alliance from falling apart, and also the job of trying to grow it. Basically all the pressure in the entire game is on me."_

Anri, meanwhile, retrieves the mail.

"What does it say?" Loly wonders.

"_You'll have a chance to avoid some hassle_

_ And spend some time inside a castle_

_ Simply get the answers right_

_ And you'll have a comfy night._"

"That is a horrendous poem," Temari complains.

"It shall be an interesting challenge, though," Anri says. "I would love to win this one."

"Wouldn't we all?" Loly replies. "Let's go!"

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The nine remaining players walk into the reward challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's reward challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"For today's challenge, you will race out to a small pole, where there are bags of puzzle pieces hanging on each side of the pole. There will be a question posted there, asking trivia about the land of Xing. You will pick the bag of puzzle pieces that is hanging on the hook which you think has the correct answer attached to it. You will then bring back that bag to the start, and dump it out. If it's wrong, your puzzle pieces will be blank, and you'll have to go back to get the correct ones. There are three sets of puzzle pieces and thus three questions you'll have to answer. Once you collect all three correct bags of puzzle pieces, you must solve a puzzle, which is a map of the land of Xing. First player to finish their puzzle, wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!"

"Winner of this challenge will be taken by helicopter to the palace of the emperor of Xing. You will have a nice meal with him, get to sleep in a royal bed, then be brought back for tomorrow's immunity challenge. Worth playing for?"

"Oh yeah!" May exclaims.

"We'll draw for spots, and then get started."

The players line up at their starting positions, then get ready for Jet's go.

"For a nice reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

The 9 players take off toward the first pair of bags. Haruhi is quickly out to the first question, which she takes a look at.

"Who is the emperor of Xing: Fu or Ling? How am I supposed to know!?"

Haruhi grabs a bag at random (the "Fu" bag) and hurries back to start. The others also grab bags, most of them not knowing whether they are right or wrong, and head back to start.

"You better be right, or you're losing a lot of time!"

Haruhi dumps out her puzzle pieces and sees that they are wrong, and she kicks the ground in frustration, heading back for the right ones. Loly, Anri and Suzuka are also wrong, while the others are right.

"Haruhi is wrong! Got to get the right pieces!"

Haruhi goes for her correct bag, along with Loly, Anri and Suzuka, while the others move on to their second bag.

"Who is the emperor's male bodyguard: Fu or Lan Fan?" Kaname reads. "You know, I never know with those names…"

She grabs the "Lan Fan" bag and heads back to the start. The others also grab their bags and head back to start. Kaname dumps out her bag and sees that she's wrong, while all the others are right.

"Kaname is wrong! Get the right bag this time!"

Meanwhile, the others head on for their third bag. May reads the question and begins to laugh.

"Who is the seventeenth princess of Xing, Lan Fan or May Chang?" she reads with a chuckle. "Hmmm, I wonder…"

She grabs the bag with her name on it and heads back to the start. She of course has all three right, knowing so much about her homeland. As it turns out, all the others who had the first two bags right thought for sure that May couldn't be the answer, and they all end up being wrong.

"May's the only one with all three bags right!"

"Rigged!" Loly yells, as she gets her second bag wrong as well.

May starts figuring out the puzzle quickly, knowing exactly what the map of Xing looks like. No one even has all three bags of puzzle pieces by the time she has finished.

"And that's it! In the biggest blowout in Survivor history, May… wins reward!"

"Yay!" May shouts, jumping into the air.

Loly throws down her bag of puzzle pieces in fury.

"Rigged, I tell you," she complains.

The players then all head back to the start.

"May, you're about to experience a nice time with the emperor," Jet states. "However, I don't want you to be alone. Pick two people to join you."

"That's easy!" May exclaims. "Kaname and Suzuka!"

Kaname and Suzuka smile upon hearing their names.

"All right, Kaname and Suzuka, you're about to join May on a trip of a lifetime. The rest of you, you can head back to camp, I got nothing for you. May, Kaname and Suzuka will rejoin you for tomorrow's immunity challenge."

Kaname and Suzuka thank May, while the rest of the tribe heads back to camp with dejection.

_"No fair!" Loly says. "May knew all those answers because she's from Xing! How is that fair to any of us normal people?"_

**Reward**

May, Kaname and Suzuka join Jet Black in the helicopter, as he flies it himself.

"You sure you know how to fly one of these things?" Kaname asks worriedly.

"I fly spaceships!" Jet replies. "This is nothing compared to one of those!"

He takes the three high over the desert area of Xing, over to the populated places, then finally over to the emperor's palace, where he lands the helicopter on a roof of a lower building.

"Go ahead and enjoy," he tells the girls.

The three girls enter the palace, where Ling is waiting for them.

"Greetings!" he tells them. "Come to my table and have some of our finest food!"

May scurries to the table, with Kaname and Suzuka following her. They then begin to eat, while being served by waiters.

"I'm glad you could join me," Ling tells them. "I am the emperor of Xing, and my job is to protect the people of Xing – including May."

"Ling knows the secret to immortality!" May exclaims.

"Shhhh!" Ling replies. "Anyway, enjoy your time in my palace, and good luck with your game."

"Thank you," Kaname replies.

As the three continue to eat, Suzuka brings up the topic of the game.

"We've got to get someone on our side, even if it is Loly," Suzuka states.

"I'd love to get Tessa on our side, but I'm afraid it's too late for that," Kaname adds.

"You sure we can't find a plushie?" May wonders.

"If there were one, I wish we could find a clue to one," Suzuka says.

However, there are no clues available to them, so the three just enjoy their meal and the rest of their time in the palace.

**Alkahestry Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Haruhi, Loly, Temari, Tessa)**

Temari gathers all the players together, including Haruhi.

"It is fortunate that we are the six gathered here at this point, because we will be the Final Six," Temari explains. "Haruhi, we would love for you to join us."

Loly gasps, but Haruhi looks happy. "Sure! There's no more SMOKY anyway!"

"Good," Temari replies. "Now we're going to vote out the remaining members of SMOKY one-by-one. Suzuka first, then May, then Kaname."

"And then we vote out _you_," Loly tells Haruhi.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Haruhi complains. "That's not fair!"

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Temari states. "Loly, we'll make a decision on that when it's time to."

_"Loly's going to mess everything up," Temari says. "The goal is for me to go to the Final 3 with Loly and Haruhi, because neither of them could buy a jury vote if their life depended on it. But if she continues causing this friction, she's going to screw everything up."_

_"I don't care what Temari says, I don't want to work with Haruhi," Loly says. "I want rid of Haruhi, not to keep her around! I don't understand why she's playing so buddy-buddy with Haruhi. If it were my choice, I'd get Haruhi out right now. But alas, I don't have another Soul Gem to play with."_

**Day 27**

That morning, Loly retrieves the mail for her tribe.

"It's mail time!" she shouts.

"What is it?" Anri asks.

_ "You'll raise your hand_

_ And there you'll stand_

_ Be last to fall_

_ And beat them all."_

"You're a terrible poet, Loly!" Haruhi shouts.

"Hey, I didn't write that!" Loly responds.

_"Winning immunity is not that important today," Temari says. "As long as Suzuka doesn't win it, I really don't care who wins it."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The six players from the camp waltz into the immunity challenge area.

"We now bring in May, Kaname and Suzuka, returning from their reward."

May, Kaname and Suzuka enter the immunity challenge area, looking completely refreshed.

"You guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back. Sit!"

Suzuka collapses to the ground, as everyone else laughs. Jet picks the necklace off her neck.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, your right wrist will be chained to a bucket of sand. If you let your arm relax for even a moment, the bucket will dump the sand on you and you'll be out of the challenge. Last one left standing, wins immunity, guaranteed a 1-in-8 shot at winning this game. Losers, Tribal Council, where someone will become the 4th member of our jury. We'll draw for spots, and then get started."

The players take their positions.

"This challenge is underway."

May immediately begins feeling some stress. Tessa also does not feel too well.

"Can we drop out early and get some sort of reward?" Haruhi asks.

"Nope!" Jet shouts.

Haruhi pouts, but keeps holding on. Tessa drops out a few minutes later.

"Tessa is out, and we're down to eight!"

May tries holding on, but she drops her hand, and sand splashes all over her.

"May is now out! Seven remain!"

Kaname struggles a bit, while Suzuka stays strong. Temari shows no signs of struggle. It takes ten minutes for someone else to drop out.

"Loly drops out! We're down to six!"

Loly brushes the sand off herself as she walks away.

"Who will drop out next?"

It takes another ten minutes for the next player to drop out, and this time it's Anri, who spills sand all over her hair.

"Anri's out! Only five remain!"

Kaname starts struggling, and she finally drops her hand, wincing as the sand hits her in the face.

"Kaname is out! We're down to four!"

Asakura starts to struggle, and she drops her hand, spilling sand over her body.

"Asakura is out! Only Suzuka, Temari and Haruhi are left!"

All three are struggling at this point, and finally one of them drops her hand.

"Suzuka… drops her hand! We're down to two!"

Temari looks over at Haruhi. "Will you vote with us if I drop out?" she asks.

"Sure!" Haruhi replies.

Temari then drops her hand, allowing the sand to spill over her.

"And that's it! Haruhi… wins immunity!"

Haruhi celebrates, bringing the sand down on herself in joy. She then rushes over to Jet.

"Congratulations, Haruhi, this is for you."

Jet pulls out the Immunity Beads of Subjugation and puts them around Haruhi's neck.

"You are safe tonight. As for the rest of you, after 27 long and grueling days in the desert, someone's going home. You've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be."

The players trudge on back to camp.

_"I'd love to have Haruhi as an ally," Temari says. "She's a key cog in my endgame. I've got to keep her around."_

**Alkahestry Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Haruhi, Kaname, Loly, May, Suzuka, Temari, Tessa)**

Kaname immediately decides to talk to Tessa as the tribe gets back to camp, but Tessa will have none of it.

"Come on, you've got to flip and vote with us," Kaname says. "I promise, I'll keep you safe – I'll do whatever it takes to get you on our side."

"I'm sorry," Tessa says. "I am totally committed to Temari and the Yao alliance. I must remain loyal to her."

"Fine!" Kaname exclaims. "Just don't expect me to save you later on!"

"I don't think I'll need your help, actually," Tessa replies.

_"Kaname doesn't realize, I'm in a much better position with Yao than I ever would be by flipping to her dying alliance," Tessa says. "She wants me to flip, just to save her."_

So Kaname desperately begs Loly to vote with her alliance.

"We need you to vote with us badly," Kaname tells her.

"Who would I vote for?" Loly wonders.

"Temari," Kaname states.

"Well, I don't like Temari," Loly says. "We'll see."

_"I think there's a chance that Loly might vote with us," Kaname says. "But it's only a chance."_

Meanwhile, Temari goes over to Haruhi and tells her to vote for Suzuka.

"We're taking out Suzuka tonight, and if you join us, you'll help yourself out," Temari tells her.

"Okay!" Haruhi exclaims.

_"I don't really care about Temari's offer," Haruhi says. "But maybe I'll take it, I don't know. Or maybe I'll just vote with my heart, who knows?"_

**Tribal Council**

The nine players walk into the Tribal Council area, carrying their torches with them. They set them down in their designated spots, then take their seats across from Jet Black.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet says. "Honoka, Olivier, and voted out last Tribal Council, Yukino."

The three jury members walk into the Tribal Council area and take their seats. Honoka and Yukino wave at the remaining players happily, while Olivier looks stern.

"Nice reward, wasn't it, May?" Jet asks.

"You bet!" May replies. "I'm just so glad Kaname and Suzuka got to enjoy it with me!"

"Ha!" Loly exclaims. "It wasn't fair! She knew all those answers beforehand!"

"Hey, you know to study up on the land you're going to before going on Survivor," Jet states. "Now, last Tribal Council, there seemed to be a real split in this tribe. Is there one?"

"Absolutely," Suzuka says. "It's the rest of SMOKY against Yao. And right now, Yao's winning."

"It's down to nine, so obviously one alliance has the numbers and one doesn't. Who has the numbers?"

"They do," Kaname replies. "We are helpless right now, unless someone joins us."

"So SMOKY is practically dead?"

"I hate to say it, but we are falling apart," Kaname states. "We've already lost two members, and now we may lose another tonight. I wouldn't be surprised if it's me tonight."

"One person we know it won't be is Haruhi."

"That's right!" Haruhi exclaims. "It's my second win so far!"

"And we all know that you were an immunity win away from the Final Three last time you played," Jet states. "Now who would be the leader of the Yao alliance?"

Anri, Asakura and Tessa all point at Temari.

"So it's you, Temari?"

"I guess I'm the de facto leader of this alliance," Temari says. "It was never my intention to be leader, but here I am."

"Actually," Asakura corrects her, "according to my calculations, Temari always planned on being the leader."

"Excuse me?" Temari asks.

"You have made every move since the beginning of the game in such a manner that I cannot conclude otherwise except that you wanted to be the leader," Asakura says. "That's simply an observational science."

"Well, that's not the case," Temari says. "Your calculations must be off this time."

"Your calculations better not be off during this vote, or you're in trouble," Jet says. "It is… time to vote. Anri, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Anri goes to vote.

Asakura goes to vote.

Haruhi goes to vote.

Kaname goes to vote.

_"Sorry, Temari," Kaname says. "But we have to hope for a miracle tonight."_

Loly goes to vote.

May goes to vote.

Suzuka goes to vote.

Temari goes to vote.

_"Suzuka, you failed to win immunity, and it's going to cost you," Temari says._

Tessa goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity plushie, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one makes a move.

"Okay. Now if anyone would like to make a wish to the Incubator, now would be the time to do so."

Temari stays completely still in her seat.

"All right. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Suzuka."

He takes out the second vote.

"Temari."

Temari crosses her arms.

"Haruhi."

Temari looks around with curiosity, wondering who made such a vote.

"Temari."

Temari looks a bit confused at this point.

"Loly."

Loly looks on with annoyance.

"Suzuka. Two votes Suzuka, two votes Temari, one vote Haruhi, one vote Loly."

He takes out the next vote.

"Temari. Three votes Temari, two votes Suzuka, one vote Haruhi, one vote Loly."

Temari does not show any emotion on her face.

"Suzuka. We're tied, three votes Suzuka, three votes Temari, one vote left."

Everyone looks on nervously (save for Loly) as Jet takes out the final vote.

"Eighth person voted out of Survivor: Xing, and the fourth member of our jury, Suzuka Asahina. That's four, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch."

Suzuka gets up sadly, and May gives her a hug. She then walks over to grab her torch, and she brings it over to Jet.

"Suzuka, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out her torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Suzuka walks out of the Tribal Council area without saying a word.

"It looks like one alliance clearly won this battle – but perhaps was there a wrinkle in the voting tonight? Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players grab their torches and head on back to camp.

_"Well, as it turns out, I did not win the gold," Suzuka says. "I came up short in my quest at a medal, but I played my hardest. And now I'll get to decide who ends up with that coveted gold medal."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Anri – Suzuka

Asakura – Suzuka

Haruhi – Loly

Kaname – Temari

Loly – Haruhi

May – Temari

Suzuka – Temari

Temari – Suzuka

Tessa – Suzuka

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Asakura makes her next calculation:**

"As always, Asakura will calculate the player who has the best chance at winning this game," Temari tells them.

"Calculating…" Asakura says. "According to my analysis, May Chang should be the next player eliminated from the game."

**But it is Temari making the real calculations:**

"But what if she finds a plushie?" Tessa wonders.

"Then we proactively try to find the plushie before her," Temari replies. "Even then, we could split the votes between Kaname and May."

**And Haruhi and Loly's feud continues:**

"I am the great Loly Aivirrne!" Loly shouts. "33rd Arrancar! Lord Aizen's loyal servant! I even-"

"Servant? Well, that would put you on the level of Kyon!" Haruhi laughs. "You would be the lowest member of the SOS Brigade – perhaps even lower than Kyon!"


	11. Pastor and Servant

**Episode 10**

**Pastor and Servant**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Kaname was hurt by Tessa's betrayal…**

"So…" Kaname says, "you probably know what I'm about to ask you."

"Why didn't I turn on Temari?" Tessa asks.

**But when Tessa refused to go against Temari, Kaname resigned herself to her fate.**

Kaname crosses her arms.

"You go ahead and do what you want. I'm staying loyal to SMOKY to the bitter end."

"Kaname, you're best off betraying SMOKY and coming with us. You'll at least make it farther in the game."

"No! There's no way I could do that to May! I don't care if it costs me my spot in the game, I will not betray SMOKY! I'll go down with the ship!"

**At the reward, May won in the biggest blowout in Survivor history, since she knew all the answers to the questions. She took Kaname and Suzuka on the reward, and while they were enjoying themselves, Temari tried to add Haruhi to her alliance…**

"It is fortunate that we are the six gathered here at this point, because we will be the Final Six," Temari explains. "Haruhi, we would love for you to join us."

Loly gasps, but Haruhi looks happy. "Sure! There's no more SMOKY anyway!"

**But Haruhi and Loly ended up being too focused on their hatred for each other, and neither voted with an alliance. In the end Temari's four bested Kaname's three, and Suzuka was eliminated. Now with utterly no hope, Kaname and May hope to stay alive, while Temari looks to finish the job. Eight are left. Who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 28**

**Alkahestry Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Haruhi, Kaname, Loly, May, Temari, Tessa)**

Kaname is distraught over the previous night's events.

_"Olivier is gone, Yukino is gone, Suzuka is gone," Kaname says. "Now it's down to just May and myself. Even Haruhi didn't join us because she's in I-hate-Loly mode. So now we need an utter miracle. Tessa won't help us, Loly won't help us, not even Haruhi will help us. I don't know how we escape this one."_

She talks to May, who is eating some beans.

"May, one of us is going to be the next one voted out," she says.

"I know," May replies.

"We need to find two of those plushies, one for each of us," Kaname continues.

"But what if there's only one of them?" May asks.

"Then whoever finds it gets to use it, you know?"

"If I find one, I'll let you have it!"

Kaname laughs. "Don't be silly, May, if you find it, you use it on yourself."

"But Kaname… I don't want to see you voted out."

"Neither do I," Kaname replies with another laugh.

_"May is so loving, she even goes as far as to say she'd give me a plushie," Kaname says. "But I don't expect that out of her. If we could even find a plushie, that would work wonders."_

_ "I really hope I can find a plushie!" May says. "Kaname and I will have to look everywhere if we want to find one!"_

Temari, meanwhile, is not exactly super-happy over the way the vote turned out.

"We had _two_ people go against us!" she exclaims.

"That is rather obvious," Asakura replies. "May and Kaname were part of the opposing alliance, so they would vote against us."

"No, I mean Haruhi and Loly! They both said they'd vote with us, and neither did! So now, they're wild cards!"

"Wild cards?" Anri asks. "So you think they could vote against us?"

"Exactly, and I don't want that to happen!"

"I think there is no reason to panic," Tessa states. "If Haruhi and Loly simply keep voting against each other and not against any of us, then their votes will cancel out and they will be of no consequence."

Temari sighs. "I suppose you're right. I'm just afraid of what may happen if both of them wake up and start playing the game."

_"I'm actually too smart for this game," Temari says. "Because while I am thinking about strategies and sub-strategies, there are players like Haruhi and Loly who are getting by simply by voting for each other out of pure hatred. Maybe I need to dumb down my own thinking in order to help myself out."_

Meanwhile, Loly and Haruhi are at each other's throats.

"So, you voted for me?" Haruhi yells at Loly.

"Yeah, and so what?" Loly replies. "You voted for me!"

"I voted for you because I knew you'd vote for me!"

"And I voted for you because I knew you'd vote for me because I'd vote for you! So we're even!"

"Hmmmph!"

Haruhi crosses her arms and stomps away.

_"Haruhi is my enemy in this game," Loly says. "My entire time out here will be defined upon whether I can beat her or not. If I can't make it farther than her, then my time out here is a failure. So it's all up to whether I can outlast her."_

_ "Loly is so nasty," Haruhi says. "I can't understand why anyone would ever want to be around her. She's probably the most self-centered person I've ever met!"_

May and Kaname, meanwhile, go off in the desert looking for a plushie. They search for hours on end, trying to find one.

_"If I could only find a plushie…" Kaname says. "Then May and I would actually have a chance."_

That evening, Temari gathers the Yao alliance together to talk about who they want to vote out next.

"As always, Asakura will calculate the player who has the best chance at winning this game," Temari tells them.

"Calculating…" Asakura says. "According to my analysis, May Chang should be the next player eliminated from the game."

"That's exactly as I thought," Temari says. "May Chang is very likable and would easily win any jury vote. She needs to be eliminated as soon as possible."

"But what if she finds a plushie?" Tessa wonders.

"Then we proactively try to find the plushie before her," Temari replies. "Even then, we could split the votes between Kaname and May."

"But what if Haruhi rejoined Kaname and May?" Tessa wonders. "Then it ends up in a 3-2-2-1 vote, and one of us goes home."

Temari puts a finger on her mouth in deep thought. "Good thinking, Tessa. I'm glad you're a member of this alliance. You truly are brilliant."

_"I'm trying to puff Tessa up as much as I can," Temari says. "Whereas Tessa is not someone I want to be sitting by in the Final Three. The goal is to lead Tessa along as long as possible, then backstab her at the right moment."_

_ "I don't trust Temari for one moment," Tessa says. "I know how dangerous she is, but I'm hoping I can make it to the end with her, because I know I'll beat her. That's my ultimate goal."_

**Day 29**

That morning, there is another argument brewing between Loly and Haruhi.

"Oh, so you think you're something?" Loly yells. "Well, let me just tell you this – you ain't nothing!"

"And who are you?" Haruhi replies. "Who do you think you are to be insulting me like this?"

"I am the great Loly Aivirrne!" Loly shouts. "33rd Arrancar! Lord Aizen's loyal servant! I even-"

"Servant? Well, that would put you on the level of Kyon!" Haruhi laughs. "You would be the lowest member of the SOS Brigade – perhaps even lower than Kyon! You're no pastor! You're not even in the congregation!"

"Quiet, you!" Loly yells. "What is all this crap you're talking about? Pastor and servant? Lord Aizen is much greater than you will ever be! He could perhaps even create a whole world all by himself! I bet you can't do that!"

_"I'm so sick of Loly!" Haruhi says. "I'm going to keep on voting for her until she finally gets eliminated!"_

_"Haruhi's running her mouth about all sorts of crap, and I don't even get any of it," Loly says. "Personally, I'm hoping to embarrass her sometime down the stretch here. My whole goal has gone from just staying alive to beating Haruhi in this game, one way or another."_

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The eight remaining players waltz into the reward challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's reward challenge?"

"Yeah!" everyone screams.

"For today's challenge, you will play four-on-four volleyball in the sand. The winning team will split in half and play each other two-on-two. Then that winning team will split in half and play one-on-one. First team to three points wins each game and moves on. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!"

"The winning team of four will receive some donuts, the winning team of two will further receive some sandwiches, and the final champion will win this note – with special information that will help you in this game. Worth playing for?"

"Yeah!"

"We'll draw for teams, and then get started."

The teams are drawn, and one team has Kaname, May, Temari and Tessa, while the other team has Anri, Asakura, Loly and Haruhi.

"Oh, do I have to play with you?" Haruhi whines, looking at Loly.

"It's Kaname, May, Temari and Tessa to serve to the team of Anri, Asakura, Loly and Haruhi!" Jet shouts. "Survivors ready? Go!"

Kaname serves the ball, and Asakura plainly hits it back over the net. Tessa bumps it up, May sets it, and Temari spikes it back, scoring easily.

"That's a point for Temari's team! It is now 1-0!"

Tessa serves next for her team, and Anri bumps it softly. Loly and Haruhi fight over the right to hit the ball back, and they run into each other, knocking each other over. The ball lands to the ground harmlessly.

"And that's another point for Temari's team! 2-0! One more point wins it!"

Temari serves the ball next, and she serves it so strongly that Asakura cannot return it. The ball hits the ground at Asakura's feet.

"And that's it! Temari's team… wins reward!"

Temari high-fives Tessa with both hands, while May and Kaname hug each other.

"But before you receive your reward, time to play for more! Next it will be May and Kaname vs. Temari and Tessa!"

May and Kaname line up on the same side of the net, while Temari and Tessa cross over to the other side of the net.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

May serves the ball over the net, and Tessa misplays the ball, hitting it right back into the net.

"That's a point for May's team! It is now 1-0!"

Kaname goes to serve the ball, and Temari bumps it up. Tessa sets it, then Temari spikes it back, and May cannot hit it back over, only bumping it weakly back into the net.

"Point for Temari! 1-1!"

May serves it back, and Tessa bumps it up. Temari goes to spike it again, but Kaname blocks it back in Temari's face, giving a point to Kaname's team.

"May's team now leads 2-1! One more point wins it!"

Kaname serves the ball, and Tessa misplays it, but Temari saves it. Tessa desperately tries keeping it back in play, but Kaname goes and spikes it back for the game-winning point.

"And that's it! May's team… wins reward!"

Kaname picks May up in celebration and hugs her. Temari throws some sand in frustration.

"Kaname and May, you've won some sandwiches to go with your donuts. Temari and Tessa, you can start enjoying your donuts. Kaname and May will go at it for this piece of paper!"

"Actually, it's okay," May tells Jet. "I don't need the piece of paper. Give it to Kaname."

"Oh, May…" Kaname says.

"Well, that's it, then!" Jet shouts. "May forfeits the paper, and that means that Kaname… wins reward!"

Kaname hugs May once more, then Jet hands over the piece of paper to her.

"Congratulations, Kaname, you may open this piece of paper at your leisure, and share it with anyone you wish. I suggest you share it with May, since she shared it with you, but it's up to you."

"I will," Kaname replies.

"Now you and May are allowed to go over and enjoy some donuts and sandwiches. After you're finished eating, you may head back to camp."

The winners eat their food, while Loly looks on jealously. After they finish their meal, they head on back to camp, even while Loly complains the whole time.

**Alkahestry Tribe**

Once the players return to camp, Temari looks on jealously at Kaname's paper, knowing that Kaname will not share it with her.

_"So Kaname has a note of some significance?" Temari says. "Then I'll just follow Kaname along wherever she goes."_

But Kaname sees Temari watching her, so she sneaks the note over to May, tearing it in half.

"You take the important part of the note," she tells May. "I'll take the other part of it as a decoy."

"But Kaname…" May says.

"Go, find the item and you use it," Kaname tells her.

So May runs off with the real part of the note, reading it as she goes.

_"This is a map to the hidden immunity plushie," May reads. "Follow this map to dig up the immunity plushie Kon."_

So May follows the map carefully, while Kaname goes off in another direction, pretending to follow a map. Temari follows her, while Kaname goes digging up random places. Temari watches very carefully, and she sees Kaname dig up something and place it in her pocket. She is convinced that Kaname has the plushie, and she goes back to tell her alliance.

"Kaname has the plushie," she tells them. "We must vote for May."

"But what if Kaname gives the plushie to May?" Tessa wonders.

"Then one of us throws in a vote for Haruhi, just in case, because we know Loly will vote for Haruhi," Temari says. "Anri, you vote for Haruhi. The rest of us vote for May."

"I understand," Anri replies.

"You've got some great strategy," Tessa says. "I only hope it pays off."

"Trust me, it will," Temari says.

_"Here's how this vote will go down," Temari says. "Tessa, Asakura and I vote for May. Anri votes for Haruhi. Haruhi and Loly likely vote for each other. Then no matter who Kaname and May vote for – likely for me – it doesn't help them out any. If they were smart, they'd join with Haruhi and vote for Loly, or join with Loly and vote for Haruhi. But if they vote for me, they get two votes, and even if Kaname gives her plushie to May, we revote after a 2-2-1 tie, and we win in the revote, with Tessa, Asakura, Anri and Loly all going against Haruhi."_

**Day 30**

May spends all night looking for the plushie, and she still cannot find it. She wakes up the next morning far off in the desert, with Kaname waking her up.

"May! May!" Kaname shouts. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, hi, Kaname," May replies. "I couldn't find the plushie."

"It's okay," Kaname states. "We don't really need it."

"Yes, we do!" May exclaims. "I'm going to keep looking for it until we're out of time."

So May keeps on looking for the plushie, digging everywhere that she can. And finally, she digs it up.

_"Yay!" May exclaims. "I found the plushie! I'm so happy! This should really help out Kaname and myself!"_

Loly continues arguing with Haruhi for the rest of the day, until it is time for the immunity challenge.

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The eight players come into the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yes!" May cries.

"First things first, I will take it back. Sit!"

Haruhi goes crashing to the ground, and everyone begins laughing. Jet takes the Immunity Beads of Subjugation off the helpless Haruhi.

"Thank you."

"Thank you?" Haruhi wonders. "You slammed me to the ground!"

"So I did," Jet replies. "But once again, immunity is back up for grabs."

Haruhi gets up slowly, dusting her clothes off.

"Let's get to today's challenge. Each of you will roll a giant box through a course, trying to keep it from going off the course. You must stay inside all the cones along the way to the finish. Once you reach the finish, you will use the box itself for reference in solving a three-dimensional puzzle. First person to finish the puzzle wins immunity, guaranteed 1-in-what shot at winning this game."

"1-in-what?" Loly asks.

"I'm asking you," Jet states.

"Oh, 1-in-7," Loly responds.

"That's right, 1-in-7. Losers, Tribal Council, where after 30 grueling days in the desert, someone will be the ninth person voted out of this game. I know it's worth playing for, we'll draw for spots, and then get started."

The players line up at the starting line behind their boxes.

"For immunity! Survivors ready? Go!"

The very strong Temari pushes her box out to a quick start, and only Loly can keep up with her, as none of the other girls are as muscular as Temari. Temari cruises through the course, with Loly trying desperately to keep up, and Kaname in third place. Anri and May are getting crushed.

"Anri and May, not even in this challenge!"

Asakura, Tessa and Haruhi desperately try to catch up, while Temari continues rolling her box way out in front. Loly starts getting on a bit of a roll, gaining a bit on Temari, but Temari is first to the finish line.

"Start working on that puzzle, Temari!"

Loly is there about a minute later, and Kaname follows suit.

"You two, also start working on your puzzle!"

Temari has a big lead in solving her puzzle, but Loly and Kaname keep fighting, trying to solve their puzzle as well. But in the end, Temari's advantage is too much to overcome, as she solves her puzzle first.

"And that's it! Temari… wins her first-ever immunity!"

Temari throws her arms into the air in celebration, while Loly throws her puzzle into the sand in frustration. Tessa congratulates Temari, who then goes over to Jet to receive her necklace.

"Temari, this is for you."

Jet puts the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around Temari's neck.

"You are safe from tonight's Tribal Council. The rest of you, after 30 hard, tough, grueling days in the desert – one of you's going home, and you've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be. I'll see you tonight for Tribal."

The players slowly head back toward their camp.

_"Big win, even if I didn't really need it," Temari says. "It's my first-ever immunity win, and I am proud of myself for winning it."_

**Alkahestry Tribe**

Haruhi and Loly make it plain who they are going to vote for.

"I'm voting for you, Loly!" Haruhi yells.

"So what?" Loly responds. "I'm voting for you, too!"

Kaname and May talk to each other about their strategy before the vote.

"You found that plushie!" Kaname exclaims.

"Sssshhhh!" May replies. "Now who are we voting for?"

"Temari won immunity… I say we vote for Loly, since Haruhi's also voting for her."

"Okay!" May replies. "Loly it is!"

Temari talks over her final plans with her tribe.

"Anri, you're voting for Haruhi," Temari says. "Then, if there's a revote, you vote for either Kaname or May, whichever one is still tied."

"I understand completely," Anri states.

"The rest of us will vote for May, right?" Tessa wonders.

"That is correct," Temari replies.

_"There's no way Kaname or May finds their way out of this one," Temari says. "One of the former SMOKY is going home."_

**Tribal Council**

The eight remaining players walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze, and they set them down in their designated spots, then take their seats.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Honoka, Olivier, Yukino and voted out last Tribal Council, Suzuka."

Honoka smiles as she walks into the Tribal Council area, as does Yukino, but Olivier and Suzuka look particularly grumpy.

"Temari, you won your first immunity challenge in your life today," Jet says. "Congrats on that."

"Thanks, Jet," Temari replies.

"How much does that mean to you?"

"A whole lot," Temari says. "It's a big step toward going much farther in this game."

"Is there anyone tonight who really needs immunity, much more than you do?"

"I think everyone needs immunity," Temari states. "And only one of us has it."

"How about that clue that Kaname 'won' at yesterday's reward challenge? Kaname, did you spend any time looking for whatever that note mentioned?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," Kaname replies. "But I won't tell you whether I found anything or not."

"If you did find, say, a hidden immunity plushie, would you play it tonight?"

"Absolutely, I would," Kaname responds. "But that's only if I found one."

Temari rolls her eyes.

"Temari, you're rolling your eyes. Why is that?" Jet asks.

"Because Kaname's trying to make it out that she didn't find a plushie. We all know she did."

Tessa gasps, while Kaname shrugs her shoulders.

"I guess she got me," Kaname replies. "But you won't see that plushie until it's time for the vote."

"May, do you have any regrets giving up that reward to Kaname?"

"My only regret is that I couldn't give up my donuts and sandwiches to her too," May replies. "I'm sorry, Kaname, I was hungry."

"It's okay, May," Kaname responds with a smile.

"Loly, you and Haruhi don't get along," Jet states.

"That's right, and we're voting for each other!" Loly shouts.

"Doesn't that concern you, that everyone else knows who you are voting for?"

"Why should it concern them?" Loly wonders. "We aren't voting for them, we're voting for each other! And I surely hope that Haruhi goes home tonight!"

"I hope that Loly goes home tonight!" Haruhi shouts back. "So there!"

"Wow, this is something else," Jet states. "I've never seen two people hate each other in Survivor more than you two do right now."

"I'm willing to throw my entire game just to get out Haruhi," Loly says. "Unfortunately, I don't have another Soul Gem, or I'd vote her out right here, right now."

"Speaking of the Soul Gem, has anyone searched for one recently?"

Most people shake their heads, including Temari.

"You never know if there's another one out there, so keep your eyes peeled. Temari, I know you're not giving up immunity, so you are safe. The rest of you are fair game, and it is… time to vote. Anri, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Anri goes to vote.

Asakura goes to vote.

Haruhi goes to vote.

_"Loly, go home!" Haruhi shouts._

Kaname goes to vote.

Loly goes to vote.

_"Like I even need to say who I'm voting for," Loly says._

May goes to vote.

Temari goes to vote.

Tessa goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity plushie, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Everyone looks over at Kaname, but suddenly May jumps up.

"I have one!" May shouts.

She runs over to Jet, while Kaname smiles.

"Play this on Kaname!" May tells Jet.

Kaname looks shocked. "No, no!" she shouts.

"You want this played on Kaname?" Jet asks.

"That's right!" May exclaims.

Kaname is stunned, as May runs back to her seat.

"Very well, all votes cast against Kaname will not count. Now, if anyone would like to make a wish to the Incubator, now would be the time to do so."

Temari puts on her best poker face, and no one makes a move.

"All right. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Loly."

Loly crosses her arms angrily.

"Haruhi."

Haruhi, in turn, crosses her arms.

"Loly."

Loly shakes her head.

"Loly. That's three votes Loly."

Loly scowls.

"Haruhi. Three votes Loly, two votes Haruhi."

Temari bites her lip, waiting for the next vote.

"May."

Kaname suddenly throws her hands into her face, while May looks nervous.

"May. Three votes Loly, two votes Haruhi, two votes May, one vote left."

Jet pulls out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"We have a tie – May," Jet states. "It's a tie between Loly and May. Here's how things are going to work. Loly and May will not vote. The rest of you will vote for either Loly or May, but first, I'll give each of the two tied players a chance to plead their case. Loly?"

"I'm one of you guys now," Loly tells Temari and the Yao alliance.

"And May?"

"Please don't vote for me," May says, shedding tears. "Please!"

"Okay, it is time to revote. Anri, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays again as the players go to vote.

Anri goes to vote.

Asakura goes to vote.

Haruhi goes to vote.

Kaname goes to vote.

Temari goes to vote.

_"Tsk, tsk," Temari says._

Tessa goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Loly."

He takes out the second vote.

"May."

May cries into her hands.

"Loly."

Loly simply crosses her arms.

"May. We're tied, two votes Loly, two votes May, two votes left."

May continues to cry as Jet pulls out the next vote.

"May. Three votes May, two votes Loly, one vote left."

Jet pulls out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Ninth person voted out of Survivor: Xing, and the fifth member of our jury – May Chang. That's enough, you need to bring me your torch."

May continues to cry as she gets up, and Kaname hugs her warmly.

"May, you didn't have to," Kaname tells her, as she wipes away some tears. "You didn't have to."

May goes over to take her torch to Jet.

"May, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out her torch.

"It is time for you to go."

May waves good-bye to Kaname, then leaves the Tribal Council area.

"Tonight, you voted out the most giving, most caring, most lovable player to ever play the game of Survivor. May would have won a jury vote in a heartbeat, and I guess that's why you chose to take her out. The question is, can _you_ win that very same jury vote? Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The players grab their torches and begin back to camp, while Temari smirks.

_"I had so much fun playing," May says. "This was the time of my life. I'm sad to see it end like this, but it was well worth it. And I'm so happy that Kaname is still in the game, along with Haruhi – I hope both of them go really far."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Anri – Haruhi, May

Asakura – May, May

Haruhi – Loly, Loly

Kaname – Loly, Loly

Loly – Haruhi

May – Loly

Temari – May, May

Tessa – May, May

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Anri tattletales on Tessa:**

Later in the day, Anri goes to tell Temari what she overheard from Kaname.

"I hate to tell you this," Anri tells her, "but Kaname was arguing with Tessa earlier, and she claims that Tessa had a plan to vote you out a long time ago."

**But Temari plans on sticking to the plan:**

"I don't need to ask Asakura this time for her analysis," Temari states. "I know for certain that we are voting out Kaname in our next vote."

"You guessed right," Asakura smiles.

**And Kaname makes a promise to Tessa:**

"And I promise I won't vote against you, but I will vote for you if I'm on the jury."

"You promise?" Tessa replies.

"I promise," Kaname states.


	12. A Million-Dollar Meal

**Episode 11**

**A Million-Dollar Meal**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Temari's alliance had taken complete control of the game.**

_"I'm actually too smart for this game," Temari says. "Because while I am thinking about strategies and sub-strategies, there are players like Haruhi and Loly who are getting by simply by voting for each other out of pure hatred. Maybe I need to dumb down my own thinking in order to help myself out."_

**But Haruhi and Loly turned full-force against each other, forgetting their past alliances…**

"So, you voted for me?" Haruhi yells at Loly.

"Yeah, and so what?" Loly replies. "You voted for me!"

"I voted for you because I knew you'd vote for me!"

"And I voted for you because I knew you'd vote for me because I'd vote for you! So we're even!"

**And May found a plushie…**

_"Yay!" May exclaims. "I found the plushie! I'm so happy! This should really help out Kaname and myself!"_

**So Temari planned out a strategy to avoid getting blindsided by the plushie.**

"Anri, you're voting for Haruhi," Temari says. "Then, if there's a revote, you vote for either Kaname or May, whichever one is still tied."

**But it turned out that they didn't need the strategy, as May played the plushie on Kaname.**

"You want this played on Kaname?" Jet asks.

"That's right!" May exclaims.

**After a tie, May was voted out in the revote. The girl who gave it all had nothing left to give, and she was eliminated. And SMOKY is down to only the "K" – Kaname Chidori. Will Temari finish off the extinguishing of the SMOKY alliance? Seven are left, who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 31**

**Alkahestry Tribe**

**(Anri, Asakura, Haruhi, Kaname, Loly, Temari, Tessa)**

Kaname finds a place all by herself to sit and cry that morning.

_"May… May…" Kaname cries. "She deserved to win this game. She played with all honor, all integrity – things Temari and Tessa can never claim for themselves. She literally gave up her plushie to me because she would rather be voted out than see me go home. I can't think of anyone else who has ever given so much for me – nope, not anyone, especially not that Sousuke!"_

She sighs.

_"I might as well plead my case to Tessa on keeping me around a little while longer," she says._

So she goes over to Tessa, who is eating some rice and beans with Anri.

"So, you've done it," Kaname tells Tessa. "You've ruined SMOKY, and I'm the only one left."

"I'm sorry," Tessa responds. "I had no choice."

"That's right, you had no choice," a sarcastic Kaname complains. "Even though you sat there with May and me and promised us that you would turn on Temari and actually asked us to vote her out."

Anri's bright red eyes glow as she hears this, but she says nothing.

"Oh, I see how it is," Tessa responds to Kaname. "You're jealous that I've been successful in this game, more than you have been, so you're going to try to ruin my relationship with Temari. Well, go ahead! I doubt Temari believes you over me."

"Actually, I'm not going to stoop to your level," Kaname replies. "I was just going to beg for you to keep me around past Haruhi. If you don't want to do that, then that's fine. I'll take my ousting like a woman."

"That will be up to Temari to decide," Tessa states.

"Temari! That's all I hear around you! Temari, Temari, Temari! You're letting her win this game by being her loyal pet!"

"Actually, I'm letting her win the game for me. You'll see."

_"Tessa is playing stupid, and that's so strange for the smartest person I know," Kaname says. "She is letting Temari pull the strings for her the whole way, and I don't get why. Eventually, Temari's going to turn on her too."_

_"I have a grand strategy," Tessa says. "The strategy is to let Temari do the dirty work and capitalize at the end. So far, so good. The only way it backfires is if Temari turns on me before the Final Three. That's why I have to be very careful. If she sees me start trying to pull the trigger, she's going to realize I'm a threat, and eliminate me before I get to the end. I've got to remain calm, passive, emotionless, objective to the very end."_

Later in the day, Anri goes to tell Temari what she overheard from Kaname.

"I hate to tell you this," Anri tells her, "but Kaname was arguing with Tessa earlier, and she claims that Tessa had a plan to vote you out a long time ago."

Temari's eyes grow big. "Very well then," she replies. "If that's the way she's going to play, then she's going to be in trouble herself."

"I don't want to ruin our alliance," Anri states.

"Don't worry, you haven't," Temari says. "Kaname is still the next one out."

_"I hope that I have earned myself a longer time in this game by telling Temari the truth," Anri says. "My only hope is to be truthful and hope that's my way of staying longer in this game."_

_ "Actually, I've known the whole time that Tessa has been trying to backstab me," Temari says. "You think I'm stupid? Tessa's goal is the same as mine: to win the game. Whereas everyone else in the game is simply trying to survive as long as possible. I recognize Tessa as the only threat to my winning this game. So when the right opportunity comes, I use this Soul Gem and eliminate Tessa. I won't do it until all of SMOKY is eliminated, however, since if Kaname made it to the end, she'd get all of SMOKY's votes."_

Haruhi decides to bring Asakura into her fight with Loly.

"This is Ryoko," Haruhi tells Loly. "Ryoko is my friend. She moved to Canada some time ago, but she came back, and now she will defend me up against you. Isn't that right, Ryoko?"

"Affirmative," Asakura states. "Haruhi Suzumiya is the most unique individual in the universe. I warn you, Loly Aivirrne, to be careful around her."

"Don't worry, I've already figured that out," Loly states. "She's very unique in that she's the dumbest human being to ever live!"

"Actually," Asakura replies. "I am not quite sure if Haruhi Suzumiya is even…"

"Shut up, stratbot!" Loly yells. "That's all you are, a walking, talking piece of work! I don't need to hear anything more from you! I don't need to hear anything from anybody, in fact!"

She marches away in a huff.

"What did I say?" Asakura asks Haruhi.

"Don't worry, that's Loly for you!" Haruhi exclaims.

_"I hate everyone else in this game," Loly says. "Whether it's that robot Asakura, the queen Temari, the invisible Anri, the two kind-of, sort-of friends Kaname and Tessa, or especially Haruhi, I hate them all! Nothing would give me more pleasure than to beat them all in the end!"_

**Day 32**

Temari talks with her alliance again the next morning.

"I don't need to ask Asakura this time for her analysis," Temari states. "I know for certain that we are voting out Kaname in our next vote."

"You guessed right," Asakura smiles.

"But what if Kaname wins immunity?" Anri wonders. "Who do we vote out then?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Temari responds. "Right now I'm not worrying about that."

"Excuse me," Tessa speaks up, "but wouldn't it be better to keep Kaname around for a while?"

All 3 other Yao members stare at Tessa blankly, and Temari looks a bit angry.

"Tessa, don't you understand that Kaname is the biggest threat remaining to win this game, now that May is gone?" Temari asks, trying to hold in her anger. "We have to get her out while we still have the chance."

"I see," Tessa responds. "But-"

"But what?" Temari wonders. "Tessa, just because you're friends with Kaname doesn't mean anything. We're taking her out as soon as possible."

Tessa nods her head, remaining silent.

_"I can see that Tessa has already started to rebel against me," Temari says. "That's why she's on my hit list. Once Kaname is gone, so is she, and there will be no more competition for me to win the game."_

_ "I'm trying to do what I can for Kaname's sake," Tessa says. "Unfortunately, I can't get it by Temari. That's just going to make Kaname even madder at me, and it may cost me her jury vote."_

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The seven remaining players crash the reward challenge area.

"Guys ready to get to today's reward challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"Today's challenge involves a rather simple game of musical chairs. Only that the 'chairs' we'll be using are X's in the ground. Each person will run around the circle until the music stops. Then you will fight to get to one of the X's. You'll notice that there are enough X's for everyone to have a seat – however, one of the X's is in quicksand. The quicksand is slightly different in color than the other X's, but it will be difficult to tell when you're in a hurry. If you fall into the quicksand, you are out of this challenge. Don't worry, we'll pull you out of the quicksand safely, as it is not very deep. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!"

"I have a rolled-up note here with significant information on it," Jet states. "This information could really help you out in this game. Don't be like May and waste it. It's definitely worth playing for. We'll draw for spots, and then get started."

The players take their positions around the X's, then Jet pulls out a boom box to start the music.

"We'll be playing some themes used in other Survivors," Jet announces. "Here's the first one."

The first theme he plays is "Marukaite Chikyuu," the vote-tallying song from "Survivor: Axis vs. Allies." The players run around the circle, until the music suddenly stops.

"Everyone trying to get to a safe X!"

Loly and Haruhi, naturally, go for the same X, and Loly actually grabs Haruhi and throws her from one X to another. They all end up on X's, then one starts to sink.

"Anri is sinking, and she is out of the challenge!"

The others help Anri out of the very shallow quicksand, while Loly looks disgusted at Haruhi.

"Loly tried to screw over Haruhi, and she only helped her out! Next song!"

The second theme is "Horn of Plenty," the vote-tallying song from "Survivor: Panem." The players again go around the circle, before the music comes to a sudden stop.

"Everyone needs to get to a safe X!"

The players scramble to get to an X, and Loly shoves Haruhi again. This time, Haruhi ends up on the X that starts to sink.

"And Haruhi is out of this challenge!"

Loly refuses to help Haruhi out of the quicksand, but Kaname pulls her out.

"We are down to five! Next song!"

Jet plays the new Tribal Council music, used in this season of Survivor and every season since "Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains." Once the music stops, everyone scrambles for an X.

"Can you get to a safe X?"

This time, Asakura ends up falling into the quicksand.

"And Asakura is out!"

Temari pulls Asakura out of the quicksand, while Loly looks quite satisfied.

"We are down to only four! Time for the next song!"

Jet plays the classic "Tally the Vote" song, used in all other Survivor seasons, until it stops suddenly. The players scramble for X's, hoping to find the one with quicksand and avoid it.

"Who will be knocked out here?"

Tessa finds her feet starting to sink, and she tries to scramble, but she can't. She sinks into the quicksand, until Kaname pulls her out.

"Tessa is now out! Only three remain!"

Jet plays the "Survivor: Seireitei Forest" and "Survivor: Hueco Mundo" theme, and the players run around the X's, until the music stops. They then run toward their X's, and one gets stuck in quicksand.

"No!"

"It's Temari who is stuck in the quicksand!"

"I can't believe it!" Temari cries, as Kaname lends a hand to pull her out.

"Temari is out! It's down to Kaname vs. Loly!"

Jet plays the final song, which is the "Survivor: Xing" theme, also used for "Survivor: China." Kaname and Loly run around the circle, then when the music stops, scramble for a safe X.

"You don't know which one is the safe one unless you look closely! Who will win?"

Kaname and Loly both take an X, then one starts to sink.

"And the one starting to sink is… Loly! That means that Kaname… wins reward!"

Kaname immediately pulls Loly out of the quicksand, before celebrating.

"Congratulations, Kaname, this is your reward."

Jet hands over the rolled-up piece of paper to Kaname.

"You open that at your leisure and show it to as many or as few people as you wish. The rest of you, I got nothing for you. You can head back to camp."

The players trudge on back to camp, with Kaname a bit excited, and Loly looking on jealously.

_"In my position, you'd think I wouldn't share this with anyone," Kaname says. "But actually, I know exactly who I want to share this with."_

**Alkahestry Tribe**

When the players get back to camp, Temari decides to keep a close eye on Kaname again. She sees that Kaname goes over to Tessa to talk with her.

"I have a deal to make with you," Kaname tells Tessa.

"What is that?" Tessa asks Kaname.

"You help me look for the plushie," Kaname replies. "If you help me find it, I promise I'll give you my jury vote. I'll even swing the jury in your favor."

"So you aren't expecting to win?" Tessa wonders.

"Not at this point," Kaname responds. "I'm just hoping to survive one more vote here. I want to at least outlast Loly, after all, Loly was the one who screwed over the Chang tribe. You help me find this plushie, I'll help you win."

"Sounds like a deal," Tessa says.

But when Kaname opens up the note, reading it herself, she is shocked to find that it is giving her a map to the location of not a plushie, but a Soul Gem. She sighs, knowing that she has made a deal with Tessa, and she shows the note to Tessa.

"A Soul Gem?" Tessa wonders.

"That's right," Kaname says. "This is huge."

Meanwhile, Temari goes over to talk to Loly, as she continues to keep an eye on Kaname.

"Tessa and Kaname are cooking up something, so I want to do something about it," Temari tells Loly.

"And what is that?" Loly wonders.

"Let's proactively search for the plushie," Temari tells Loly. "Maybe we can find it before they do."

So Temari and Loly go off searching for the plushie, while Tessa and Kaname also go off searching, in different directions. And, as it happens, both duos find what they are looking for.

"I got it!" Loly shouts, holding up Kon.

"Great!" Temari exclaims. "Now not only Kaname is screwed – Tessa is screwed for working with her!"

_"Tessa, you picked the wrong person to work with, and the wrong person to go against," Temari says. "Now you're going to pay dearly."_

Meanwhile, Tessa has led Kaname to the location of her item, but she falls behind as Kaname runs toward it. Kaname finds the location, then pulls out not a Soul Gem, but another note. She sees that it gives her another clue to the Soul Gem, so she reads it to herself.

_"During the next challenge, step down when Jet Black offers a plate of spaghetti," Kaname reads. "If you get the plate of spaghetti, you will find a blue Soul Gem hidden in the spaghetti strings. Make sure you are the first to get the plate, or else you will not get it. If you drop out before the plate is offered, you will not have the opportunity to get the Soul Gem, and someone else may get it."_

Tessa then catches up to Kaname.

"You got it?" Tessa asks.

"Actually, I got another clue," Kaname says. "I thank you so much for your help, Tessa. I'll now use this hint to get the Soul Gem. And I promise I won't vote against you, but I will vote for you if I'm on the jury."

"You promise?" Tessa replies.

"I promise," Kaname states.

_"I made a promise to Tessa, much like the promise I made to SMOKY," Kaname says. "And now I must keep that promise."_

_ "I don't know if Kaname will keep her promise," Tessa says. "For all I've done to her, she ought to use that Soul Gem to wish me out of the game. But I've got to hope she keeps her promise, or else it's curtains for me."_

**Day 33**

Loly snuggles with her plushie that morning.

_"I'm not playing this because I really need it," Loly says. "Haruhi will vote for me, but so what? However, I'm going to play it in order to show off to Haruhi. And maybe if I see that I can get Haruhi out somehow by giving it to someone… nah, I'd never actually give this to someone!"_

Kaname, meanwhile, wonders who she should wish for to go home.

_"I can't wish for Tessa to go home," Kaname says. "I made that promise to Tessa, I can't break it. I really think my best bet is to wish for Temari to go home. Temari feels so secure in this game, that she'd never see this coming. Then, with Temari gone, maybe Tessa will choose to rejoin me. Maybe I actually have a chance in this game after all!"_

Anri retrieves the mail for the tribe, and she reads it to them.

_"You will stand on a stump_

_ And you must not off it jump._

_ If you are the last to stand there_

_ The necklace will be yours to wear."_

"Wow, that is a truly awful poem," Temari states.

"Let's go," Tessa says.

_"Big challenge today," Temari says. "No matter what, Kaname must not win."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The seven players march into the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!" everyone shouts except Anri and Asakura.

"First things first, I will take it back. Sit!"

Temari goes crashing to the ground, much to everyone's delight. Jet then goes over and takes the Immunity Beads of Subjugation off Temari's neck.

"Thank you."

"Thank you?" Temari wonders, dusting herself off the ground. "You could have asked nicely!"

"Sorry," Jet laughs. "But once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, it is one that has appeared in every season of Survivor up to this point. You will stand on a stump as long as you can. The last one standing wins immunity. Along the way, I will offer temptations to try to get you to step down. Remember – immunity is on the line, and last person remaining standing wins immunity, and a guaranteed 1-in-6 shot at winning this game. Losers, Tribal Council, where after 33 long, difficult, grueling days in the Xingese desert, someone will be the tenth person voted out of this game. We'll draw for spots, and then get started."

The players take their spots on the stumps.

"This challenge is officially underway."

No one struggles for the first half-hour, until Jet brings out some donuts.

"Anyone who steps off now gets these donuts."

Kaname knows not to step off, while no one else decides to step off either.

"Fine, I'll just eat them myself!"

Jet eats the donuts right in front of Loly and Haruhi, who salivate with envy.

"Oh, sure, Jet, taunt us like that!" Haruhi yells.

"That's right!" Jet yells.

About another half-hour later, some people, including Kaname, are starting to struggle. Kaname really hopes for the plate of spaghetti to be brought out.

"Next item: a hamburger and French fries."

"I'll take it!" Haruhi shouts, jumping off the stump.

"Haruhi, first one out of this challenge. Enjoy."

Haruhi bites into the hamburger, showing it off to Loly.

"This is good!" Haruhi exclaims.

"Oh, shut up," Loly tells Haruhi.

Suddenly, in her jealousy, Loly slips up and falls off her stump.

"And with that, we are down to five!" Jet shouts.

Kaname really starts to struggle during the next half-hour, but she survives until Jet brings out the next item.

"Next item, spaghetti and meatballs."

"I want it!" Kaname screams immediately.

Temari smirks, seeing that Kaname is dropping out. Tessa looks a bit suspicious.

"Okay, it's yours, Kaname," Jet states.

Kaname jumps off the stump and runs over to grab the plate. She carries it over to the bench, but before she gets over to Haruhi and Loly (who are sitting on the bench), she pretends to pick up a meatball, while she is actually picking up the blue Soul Gem on the plate.

"We are down to four! Who will drop out next?"

Kaname drops a meatball on her own skirt, then as she pretends to clean her skirt off, she slips the Soul Gem into her skirt to hide it. She then decides to eat the spaghetti, while the challenge continues for another half hour.

"Next item, a steak and some corn."

"I'll take it!" Anri shouts.

"It's yours, Anri," Jet states, as Anri steps off the stump.

Anri goes over to get the steak and corn, and she begins to eat it.

"We are down to three: Ryoko, Tessa, and Temari."

The challenge goes on for another half hour, but this time Jet brings out nothing.

"Not bringing out anything this time?" Temari asks.

"That's right, you'll have to stick it out from now on," Jet says.

Another half hour goes by, making it a whole 3 hours into the challenge.

"I think all three of you have earned last-name status for sticking it out this long," Jet chuckles. "Asakura, Testarossa, and what's your last name, Temari?"

"I don't have one," Temari replies.

"Very well then," Jet says.

Another half-hour goes by, and finally Asakura steps down.

"We are down to two! It's Testarossa vs. Temari!"

Temari and Tessa stare each other down for the next half-hour, until one finally steps down.

"And Testarossa… steps down! That means that Temari… wins immunity!"

Temari raises both of her arms in the air, then steps off her stump triumphantly.

"Come over and get it, Temari," Jet says.

Temari walks over to Jet, beaming as she does. Jet then puts the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around her neck.

"Congratulations, you are safe from tonight's vote. The rest of you, after 33 difficult days, one of you is going home, and you've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be. You can head back to camp, I'll see you for Tribal."

The players head back to camp, with Temari smiling brightly.

_"Kaname, it's time for you to go," Temari says, mimicking Jet._

**Alkahestry Tribe**

Kaname sighs as she gets back to camp, knowing her plan of voting out Temari has been ruined.

_ "I can't vote out Temari, I can't vote out Tessa because of my promise to her, I can't vote out Haruhi because she was once part of SMOKY," Kaname says. "I have to vote out Loly, Anri or Asakura. I really think I'm going to vote out Loly, because of what she did to Chang. It's her fault we're in this position right now, having only Haruhi and myself left."_

Meanwhile, Temari goes over the plan with the Yao alliance.

"We all vote for Kaname," Temari tells them.

"But what if Kaname has the plushie?" Asakura wonders.

"She doesn't," Temari replies. "I guarantee it."

"And how can you guarantee it?" Asakura replies. "My analysis of the situation says she has a 35.78% of having the plushie."

Temari sighs. "Because Loly has it, all right?"

The others look shocked. "Loly has it?" Anri wonders.

"That's right, I saw that Loly found it. So Loly has the plushie, and we have nothing to worry about."

"Okay, then," Asakura replies. "Kaname it is."

_"My analysis clearly says that Kaname Chidori is the biggest remaining threat to win the game," Asakura says. "That is why we must eliminate her as soon as possible, and that would be tonight."_

**Tribal Council**

The seven remaining players waltz into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set them down, then take their seats.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Honoka, Olivier, Yukino, Suzuka, and voted out last Tribal Council, May."

May comes in smiling and waving as she enters the Tribal Council area. Honoka and Yukino also are smiling, while Olivier and Suzuka are grumpy as ever.

"That challenge today took four hours," Jet says. "And it was you, Temari, coming out on top."

"It was a big one," Temari says.

"Now that you feel safe, does it change your strategy?"

"Not at all," Temari replies. "I'm just happy to have won again."

"As for you, Tessa, you reached the end of that challenge but came up short. How much does that hurt?"

"It hurts quite a bit," Tessa states. "I really wanted to win one."

"Kaname, you really needed that challenge, yet you stepped off for a mere meal. You regret that?"

"I couldn't have made it much longer anyway," Kaname replies. "I'm glad I stepped off when I did."

"Well, that could have been a very expensive meal of spaghetti and meatballs."

"A million-dollar meal," Loly comments.

"And Loly, along with Haruhi, I've noticed that you two have been voting for each other in recent votes. Will that change at all tonight?"

"Of course not!" Loly shouts. "I'm voting for Haruhi no matter what!"

"And I'm voting for Loly," Haruhi replies.

"So this vote will come down to the other five votes. Four of the others are members of Yao, one is the last remaining member of SMOKY. Seems kind of obvious that they're going to vote you out, Kaname."

"It does," Kaname says. "But we'll see what happens."

"Indeed we will," Jet states. "Keep in mind that the Incubator is still in play, and that it cannot be wished to anymore once there are only 5 remaining. Temari, I know you're not giving up immunity, so no one can vote for you. The rest of you are fair game, and it is… time to vote."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Anri goes to vote.

Asakura goes to vote.

Haruhi goes to vote.

Kaname goes to vote.

Loly goes to vote.

_"I hate you, Haruhi," Loly says._

Temari goes to vote.

_"And the SMOKY alliance is finally extinguished," Temari says, showing her vote for Kaname._

Tessa goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"If anyone has an immunity plushie, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Loly immediately stands up, then waltzes over to Jet. Haruhi shakes her head as she does.

"I'll play this, on myself, of course," Loly tells Jet.

"Thank you," Jet says. "This is a good immunity plushie, no votes cast against Loly will count."

Loly walks back to her seat.

"Now, if anyone would like to make a wish to the Incubator, now would be the time to do so."

Kaname immediately stands up, much to everyone's shock besides Tessa's. She walks over to Jet and hands him the blue Soul Gem.

"You don't give this to me!" Jet laughs.

He points to Kyubey, who crawls on top of Jet's shoulder.

"You give it to Kyubey!"

"Oh, okay!" Kaname exclaims.

She hands the Soul Gem to Kyubey.

"I would like to make a wish!" she exclaims.

Kyubey takes the Soul Gem from Kaname.

"I will grant you your wish!" Kyubey exclaims.

Temari shakes her head in anger.

"Very well then, none of the votes will count," Jet states.

He picks up the voting urn, opens it up, then dumps out all the votes in the fire.

"Who do you wish to go home?" Jet asks Kaname. "You may not vote out Temari, since she has immunity, and you may not vote out Loly, since she played the immunity plushie."

"Hmmmm…" Kaname thinks. "I think I'll vote out…"

She stares over at Anri, Asakura, Tessa and Haruhi, then makes up her mind.

"Ryoko."

"Me? Why me?" Asakura wonders.

"I guess because you're the biggest threat to win," Kaname replies.

Asakura then shrugs her shoulders and smiles.

"I grant you your wish!" Kyubey exclaims.

"Asakura, you need to bring me your torch," Jet states.

Asakura looks over at Temari and gives her another shrug of her shoulders, then goes over to get her torch. Temari looks over at Kaname and Tessa in disgust, as Asakura brings her torch over to Jet.

"Asakura, the Incubator has spoken," Jet says.

He snuffs out Asakura's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Asakura waves to her alliance, as she walks out of the Tribal Council area.

"Well, there's proof positive that SMOKY is still breathing, if barely," Jet says. "Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

An angry Temari joins the others in grabbing their torches and walking back to camp.

_"There was a 27.84% chance that Kaname had the Soul Gem, and I guess I just underestimated her," Asakura says. "I had a 1-in-7 shot at winning, and I came up short. I guess I can't be too upset, I finished in the top 7 out of 18, that is a pretty good finish."_

**Who voted for whom (no votes counted):**

Anri – Kaname

Asakura – Kaname

Haruhi – Loly

Kaname – Loly

Loly – Haruhi

Temari – Kaname

Tessa – Haruhi

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**A player is tossed out of a challenge:**

"You are officially thrown out of this challenge for attacking another player!"

**Another player ends up in big-time physical trouble during the challenge:**

"Hold everything! We have a player in physical need!"

Medical assistant Retsu Unohana runs out on to the course.

**And after all that, there's a Soul Gem to be used:**

"Very well then, this is a good Soul Gem, and none of the votes will count," Jet states.

He opens up the voting urn and dumps out all the votes in the fire.

"Who do you wish for to go home?" Jet asks.

The girl looks long and hard at everyone in the tribe, before she finally makes her decision.


	13. Special K

**Episode 12**

**Special K**

**Previously on… Survivor…**

**Kaname was scheduled to be voted out next…**

"I don't need to ask Asakura this time for her analysis," Temari states. "I know for certain that we are voting out Kaname in our next vote."

"You guessed right," Asakura smiles.

**But Anri tattled on Tessa to Temari…**

"I hate to tell you this," Anri tells her, "but Kaname was arguing with Tessa earlier, and she claims that Tessa had a plan to vote you out a long time ago."

Temari's eyes grow big. "Very well then," she replies. "If that's the way she's going to play, then she's going to be in trouble herself."

**And then once Kaname won reward, Tessa worked with Kaname to help her find the clue to the Soul Gem…**

"You got it?" Tessa asks.

"Actually, I got another clue," Kaname says. "I thank you so much for your help, Tessa. I'll now use this hint to get the Soul Gem. And I promise I won't vote against you, but I will vote for you if I'm on the jury."

"You promise?" Tessa replies.

"I promise," Kaname states.

**But Temari found no reason to use her Soul Gem, as she won immunity herself…**

"And Testarossa… steps down! That means that Temari… wins immunity!"

**So Kaname, who found a Soul Gem, decided to use it…**

"Oh, okay!" Kaname exclaims.

She hands the Soul Gem to Kyubey.

"I would like to make a wish!" she exclaims.

**Since Loly had played a plushie, and Temari had immunity, Kaname decided to wish for Asakura to go home. There is still a Soul Gem left in the game, and it belongs to Temari, and she must use it this Tribal Council. The question is, who will she wish to go home? Six are left, who will be voted out tonight?**

**Day 34**

**Alkahestry Tribe**

**(Anri, Haruhi, Kaname, Loly, Temari, Tessa)**

Temari is frustrated after the previous night's events.

_"So I thought I was the only one in the game with a Soul Gem," Temari says. "As it turns out, Kaname's reward must have been a clue to the location of a Soul Gem. And she found it, and she eliminated my bot Asakura. Now granted, everything Asakura told our alliance to do, I would have done in the first place. But now I wish I had eliminated Kaname earlier. I've got to find a way to get rid of Kaname and Tessa now, and I have only one Soul Gem to use."_

She looks over at the chatting Tessa and Kaname.

_"If I use it on Kaname, SMOKY is gone and I don't have to worry about Kaname picking up a ridiculous number of votes from the jury," Temari says. "But if I let Tessa go, it's possible Kaname could rally SMOKY to all vote for her friend. So it's a tough situation. I'm not sure who to eliminate right now."_

Kaname is happy as she talks with Tessa.

"Well, I made it this far," Kaname says. "I guess I should be satisfied, and I am."

"Don't you want to win?" Tessa asks.

"I do want to win, but I'm going to need your help."

Tessa shakes her head.

"Kaname, you know my loyalty is to Temari. And Temari wants you out."

"Who did you vote for last night?"

Tessa looks a bit taken aback.

"You didn't vote for me, did you?"

"Actually, I voted for Haruhi."

"Aha! So you didn't vote for me! So you went against Temari!"

"My vote would have been irrelevant anyway. I didn't want to vote against you, so I threw my vote to the wind."

"And my vote would have been useless too – I voted for Loly."

"That's bizarre. So you mean Asakura received 0 votes – and yet still got voted out?"

"I'm afraid so."

Tessa sighs. "Temari wants you out. Badly. There's no way I can save you, Kaname, unless you win immunity."

"But what if I _do_ win immunity? Then does Temari turn on you? You've got to think this through."

"I think Temari has Yao vote out your former ally Haruhi if you win immunity."

"Maybe."

"Also, I wonder – Jet said the Incubator would grant 3 wishes, and that you cannot make any wishes beyond the Final 6. Does that mean there is still one more Soul Gem in the game?"

"Beats me."

"Well, if there is, we need to find it."

"We? I thought you were with Temari."

"If one of us finds it, we can use it to proactively eliminate someone like Haruhi or Loly before they use it on us. You just _know_ that if anyone finds it, it'll be Haruhi or Loly."

"Yeah, you're right."

_"This prospect of a third Soul Gem is very dangerous," Tessa says. "If Haruhi or Loly finds it, you'd think they'd use it on the other. But what if the other finds a plushie or wins immunity? Then they probably use it on one of us – maybe even on me. And then I go home unexpectedly. I can't let that happen – I've got to either find the Soul Gem, or win immunity."_

_ "Right now I'm playing on borrowed time," Kaname says. "I shouldn't still be in the game, but a delicious meal of spaghetti and meatballs has me playing longer. And now I hope to keep on playing, but I need Tessa's help. If she refuses to play with me, then I'm hopeless."_

Later in the day, Temari calls over Tessa, Anri and even Loly to her.

"Kaname is a huge threat in this game," Temari states.

"I agree," Anri says.

"She must go next. Loly, you can't be wasting your vote on Haruhi."

"Why not?" Loly wonders.

"Because every vote counts, and we don't want them wasted. We want to extinguish SMOKY. All that's left is the K."

"She's a special K, to have survived that last vote," Loly remarks.

"Indeed she is. That's why we need to get her out ASAP. No dilly-dallying with wasted votes on Haruhi. Vote Kaname or else!"

"Or else what?" Loly asks.

"Or else you may be in danger of going before Haruhi!"

"Oh, okay!"

_"I say this just to try to get Loly to vote with me _after_ the next vote," Temari says. "If she continues wasting her votes on Haruhi, then Haruhi may accidentally get voted out before the Final 3, and I want Haruhi in that Final 3 with me and Loly. I know I'm using my Soul Gem next Tribal Council, Loly's vote is irrelevant. But her vote afterwards is key."_

**Day 35**

Haruhi eats some of the beans the next morning, before being confronted by Loly.

"How are you still around?" Loly asks Haruhi.

"Because I'm that awesome!" Haruhi responds.

"Ha! You're anything but! Give me those beans!"

Loly rips the bowl of beans out of Haruhi's hand, then starts eating them herself.

"Excuse me, what was that for?"

"You don't even deserve to eat! I'm so, so sick of you!"

Loly stomps away in a fury.

_"I don't understand Loly at all," Haruhi says. "She's very much like Kyon – always getting into trouble. I'd rather her be like Mikuru!"_

_ "Haruhi's such a joke," Loly says. "I can't stand her in any way. I've been stuck with her for 5 weeks, and I can't take it anymore. I'm about to go nuts!"_

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The six remaining players walk into the reward challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's reward challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"For today's challenge, you'll have to dig under 3 walls, and crawl underneath all 3 of them. Once you make it through all 3, you'll pick up a bag of puzzle pieces and crawl all the way back to start. You'll get three bags of puzzle pieces, then solve a puzzle back at your starting table. First person to solve their puzzle, wins reward. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!"

"Winner of this challenge gets a big advantage at the next immunity challenge, which will be revealed in this piece of paper here before the challenge. You'll have a great shot at winning that next challenge and earning a 1-in-5 shot at winning this game. I know it's worth playing for, I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players line up at their starting tables, then get ready to start.

"For a big reward! Survivors ready? Go!"

The players race to the first wall, digging underneath it. Loly is the first one to make it underneath the wall, with Haruhi and Temari closely behind her. Tessa, Kaname and Anri are a bit farther behind.

"You've got to dig deep in this challenge!"

Loly is the first to make it to the second wall, where she starts to dig. Temari begins gaining a bit on Loly, while Haruhi loses a bit of time, and Kaname starts to catch up. Loly ends up being the first one under the second wall as well, with Temari close behind.

"Loly, doing great in this challenge so far!"

Loly gets to the third wall first, and she digs underneath it as well. Temari and Kaname are right behind her, while Haruhi falls further back. Tessa and Anri trail Haruhi as well.

"Loly off to a slight lead!"

Loly makes it to her first bag of puzzle pieces, and she begins crawling back underneath the walls. Since she dug very well, she doesn't have to dig much to get back under the walls.

"You're lucky you don't have as big breasts as me!" Haruhi yells at Loly as Haruhi passes by.

Loly becomes furious upon hearing this, and she immediately leaves her spot on the course, running after Haruhi. She takes her bag of puzzle pieces and slings it as hard as she can at Haruhi's back.

"Ow!" Haruhi cries. "You want me to call Jet? You want me to call Jet?"

"Don't worry, I saw it!" Jet shouts. "Everybody stop in your place!"

Everyone pauses in their current spots, including an exhausted Anri halfway underneath the second wall.

"Loly, you are officially thrown out of this challenge for attacking another player!"

"She ought to be thrown out of the game altogether!" Haruhi cries.

"I am giving Loly a free pass, since she is not the first person to attack another player during the game. I've let others go as well, and I'll let her go too."

"No fair!" Haruhi shouts.

Loly walks off the course in anger, while Haruhi rubs her back.

"You may continue this challenge!"

Temari now takes the lead, with Kaname right behind her, in crawling under the walls to get back to the start. Haruhi and Tessa get to their bags and start back. Anri, however, is caught underneath her second wall, as her breasts are too big to squeeze past the wall.

"Anri's in _big _trouble!" Jet shouts.

Temari and Kaname put their bags of puzzle pieces on their tables, then take off again for their second bags. They crawl under the walls, while Haruhi and Tessa come crawling back the other way. Anri is still stuck, and she starts tapping the ground in panic.

"Hold everything! We have a player in physical need!"

Medical assistant Retsu Unohana runs out on to the course, finding Anri having trouble breathing under the wall.

"We've got to dig her out, she's stuck," Unohana tells Jet.

"Very well, then, but she will be disqualified from the challenge," Jet replies.

Unohana helps dig Anri out of her hole, and Anri gasps for air as she comes up.

"Are you all right?" Unohana asks her.

"Yes," a panting Anri replies.

"I'm glad to hear that," Unohana says.

"Take a spot on the bench, Anri, next to the disqualified Loly," Jet states.

Anri goes over and sits down on the bench next to Loly, who has her arms crossed angrily.

"We're down to four remaining in this challenge, and this is _not _an elimination challenge! You may continue!"

Temari takes off and gets to her second bag, slightly ahead of Kaname. Haruhi puts her bag on her table before Tessa and tries catching up to the other two.

"Temari, starting to get a sizable lead now!"

Temari rushes back under the walls, gaining more ground on Kaname. Kaname also starts to lose ground to Haruhi.

"Temari back with her second bag, now going out for her third bag!"

Temari starts crawling under the walls, while Kaname and Haruhi trail behind. Tessa is hopelessly out of it at this point.

"Tessa might as well join the bench as well!"

Kaname and Haruhi start gaining a little bit of ground on the now-huffing and puffing Temari. They put their second bags back on their tables, and they rush back to try to get their third bag.

"Chidori and Suzumiya, putting pressure on Temari!"

Kaname catches up to Temari at the third bag, and the two come back neck-and-neck. Haruhi is only a little bit behind the two as she comes back with her third bag as well.

"Chidori and Temari are neck-and-neck!"

Kaname puts her third bag on her table first, before Temari. Haruhi crawls back as well, trying to get back to her table.

"Open up those bags and start solving those puzzles!"

Kaname, Temari and Haruhi all open up their bags and start trying to solve their puzzles. They find that their puzzles are in a pyramid shape.

"Who will solve this puzzle first?"

All three put together their puzzles down to the last piece, with each of them very close to each other. Finally, one of them shouts out for Jet to check her puzzle.

"Chidori thinks she is right!"

Jet checks Kaname's puzzle.

"Chidori… **is**… right! Chidori… wins reward!"

Kaname raises both of her arms in the air, while Temari looks down in frustration. Haruhi slams her puzzle and breaks it into a bunch of pieces.

"Congratulations, Kaname, you've just won your third straight reward. You've earned the right to be called by your last name Chidori."

"You're starting to sound like Sousuke…" Kaname blushes.

"Here is your piece of paper, you will open it up to begin the immunity challenge. It will give you a significant advantage. You can head back to camp now, I'll see you tomorrow for the immunity challenge."

Kaname holds the paper in her hand triumphantly, while the others walk back with her to camp.

**Alkahestry Tribe**

Tessa and Kaname check on Anri, who is still trying to recover from her tough time at the challenge.

"Are you okay, Anri?" Kaname asks.

"I'm going to be all right," Anri replies. "It just was very suffocating in that position."

"I'm glad to see you're doing better," Tessa states.

_"That was a very scary situation for me," Anri says. "My breasts are too big to fit underneath those walls, so I ended up getting stuck under it, and I couldn't breathe. It was very dangerous, and I couldn't go on."_

Meanwhile, Loly confronts Haruhi.

"You said something very mean about me, and I take offense to it!" Loly shouts at her. "That was totally nasty what you said about me!"

"But it's true!" Haruhi replies. "You don't have very big breasts!"

"Why, you!"

Loly grabs Haruhi by the throat, but immediately Temari is there to separate them.

"Look, Loly, I need you in this game," Temari yells at her. "I can't have you getting disqualified by attacking Haruhi."

"Fine, then," Loly responds, letting go of Haruhi. "But mark my words that I won't be satisfied unless I beat Haruhi!"

"Okay, okay," Temari states.

Haruhi walks away angrily.

_"She shouldn't be allowed to just grab my throat like that!" Haruhi says. "That's not fair at all!"_

_ "I hate Haruhi so bad, I'm willing to get disqualified in order to embarrass her!" Loly says. "But Temari wants me around, so I guess I'm going to stick around a little longer."_

_"I need Loly to be sitting next to me at the Final Three," Temari says. "I'm going to keep her around in the game that way she can be there. And I want Haruhi there too. This is going to be sticky, trying to keep around both of those two while they are literally at each other's throats."_

**Day 36**

Temari spends the next morning thinking about who she should use the Soul Gem against.

_"Kaname has a significant advantage at the next immunity challenge, so there's a good chance she wins immunity," Temari says. "So who do I wish for to go home? Certainly not Haruhi or Loly. Kaname obviously, if she doesn't win. If she does win, then either Anri or Tessa, one of my longtime allies, but which one?"_

The three Yao members talk to each other about their plans, Temari knowing the whole time that their votes will not count.

"So we're voting for Kaname, obviously, if she doesn't win immunity," Temari states.

"And what if she does win immunity?" Anri asks.

"I guess we have to vote out Haruhi," Tessa states.

"That's right," Temari says. "Haruhi goes home if Kaname has immunity. It's pretty straightforward."

"And then we'll be the Final Three together," Tessa adds.

"As long as Loly doesn't win immunity at the Final 4," Temari states.

_"Everything I'm telling Tessa and Anri is a lie right now," Temari says. "But it's a necessary evil. I've got to keep on leading them along, before I suddenly blindside them. My only worry is if I'll be able to blindside them with Haruhi and Loly wasting their votes on each other."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The six remaining players come into the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to today's immunity challenge!"

"Yes we are!" Kaname shouts.

"I know you are, Chidori. But first things first, I will take it back. Sit!"

Temari goes crashing to the ground, causing everyone else to laugh. Jet goes over and takes the necklace off her neck.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will run up several flights of stairs, to three different floors where you'll find bags of puzzle pieces. You'll untie the bags one by one, then slide down a slide and put the bag back at your starting table. Once you have all three bags, you'll open up the bags to reveal the puzzle pieces, where you'll try to solve a fire puzzle. First person to solve the puzzle correctly, wins immunity, guaranteed spot in the Final Five. Losers, Tribal Council, where after 36 long, difficult, hot, grueling days in the desert, one of you will be the eleventh person voted out of this game. Chidori, you won an advantage at this immunity challenge, you can open it up and see what it is."

Kaname openes up her piece of paper.

_"All your bags of puzzle pieces will already be untied," _Kaname reads the piece of paper.

"So that is a huge advantage – or, as sportscaster Al Michaels would say, a YUGE advantage. I'll give you all a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players line up at their tables, getting ready to begin.

"For a guaranteed spot in the Final Five! Survivors ready? Go!"

The players take off up the stairs, with Temari taking an early lead. She is easily the most athletic remaining, and she bounds up the stairs to her first bag of puzzle pieces, which she unties. However, Kaname catches up when she doesn't have to untie her bag of puzzle pieces, and she quickly slides down the slide, then runs to her table, where she drops off the first bag.

"Kaname already with a big advantage!"

Temari unties her bag and slides down the slide, trying to catch up to Kaname. Loly is also doing quite well, not far behind Temari, as is Haruhi. Tessa and Anri are already really struggling.

"For the second straight challenge, Tessa and Anri are a joke!"

Kaname is up at her second bag, and she doesn't need to untie it, as she grabs it and heads back down the slide. Temari gets to her second bag, and she starts untying it. Loly and Haruhi also get to their second bag. Tessa and Anri are still on their first bag.

"Big lead for Kaname right now!"

Kaname drops off her second bag, just as Temari finishes untying her second bag. Kaname heads up the stairs for her third bag while Temari slides down the slide. Loly gets her second bag untied before Haruhi, and they race down the slides.

"Loly and Haruhi in a tight race for the insignificant third place!"

Loly makes a face at Jet as she hears this, and she heads up for her third bag. Kaname comes sliding down with her third bag, and she rushes over to her table.

"Kaname, get to work on your puzzle!"

Temari unties her third bag and rushes down the slide, while Loly and Haruhi are just making it to their third bag.

"Temari, trying to catch up to Chidori!"

Kaname starts putting together the puzzle, which is very difficult. By the time Temari has reached her table with her pieces, Kaname still does not have a piece in place.

"Temari has almost wiped out Chidori's lead!"

But Kaname puts in her first piece of her puzzle. Loly unties her third bag and rushes down the slide. Haruhi is still in the process of untying her third bag.

"Aivirrne and Suzumiya, trying to get back in this!"

Kaname puts in her second piece, while Temari puts in her first piece.

"There are fifteen pieces in all!"

Loly gets to her table and dumps out her pieces, while Haruhi comes sliding down her slide. Kaname puts in her third piece, while Temari puts in her second piece.

"A slight lead here for Chidori!"

Loly puts in her first piece quickly, then immediately finds her second piece and puts it in. Haruhi cannot find a piece to go in yet. Kaname puts in her fourth piece.

"Aivirrne, catching up to Chidori!"

Kaname now puts in her fifth piece, while Loly puts in her third piece. Temari starts to get frustrated, while Haruhi gets her first piece in.

"Suzumiya, finally in this thing!"

Kaname puts in her sixth piece, while Loly puts in her fourth piece, Temari gets her third piece in, and Haruhi places in her second piece.

"This is a close challenge!"

Kaname starts finding pieces quicker as they dwindle down, and she puts together her seventh and eighth pieces. Loly gets in her fifth piece, while Haruhi catches up to Temari for third with her third piece.

"Keep going! You can't give up!"

While Tessa finally makes it back with her third bag, Kaname puts together her ninth and tenth pieces. Loly gets in her sixth and seventh pieces, while Temari and Haruhi put in their fourth pieces.

"Chidori with a big lead!"

Kaname starts seeing the puzzle coming together, and she puts together her eleventh and twelfth pieces. Loly puts in her eighth piece as well. Temari gets her fifth and sixth pieces as she desperately tries to come back.

"Chidori is pulling away!"

Kaname now puts in her thirteenth piece, as Anri slides down the slide for the final time. Loly gets her ninth and tenth pieces in, and Temari puts in her seventh piece.

"Anri, embarrassingly out of this challenge!"

Kaname puts in her fourteenth piece, having just one piece to go, but she can't figure out where to put it.

"Chidori one piece away – but she doesn't know where it goes! She may need to take apart pieces to figure it out!"

Kaname is frustrated as she tries to figure out where to put the final piece, while Loly puts in her eleventh and twelfth pieces. Temari gets in her eighth and ninth pieces.

"Aivirrne and Temari are making a comeback!"

Kaname keeps on looking, trying to find where to put her final piece, while Loly now puts in her thirteenth piece.

"Aivirrne is really coming back here!"

But Kaname finally sees where her last piece goes, and she slides it in triumphantly.

"But just like that, Chidori… wins immunity!"

Kaname raises both arms in the air, while Loly punches her puzzle, causing all the pieces to fly everywhere. Temari is also very frustrated.

"Congratulations, Chidori, this is for you."

Jet puts the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around a smiling Kaname's neck.

"Your first immunity win, and a big one at that. Now you are in the Final Five no matter what, while one of these other five are going home, and you've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be. I'll see you tonight for Tribal."

_"Well, that ruins my plan of getting rid of Kaname," Temari says. "Now I've got to go to a Plan B."_

**Alkahestry Tribe**

Kaname talks with Tessa about possibly overthrowing Temari.

"Come on, this is our big chance," Kaname says. "I have immunity, while she could turn on you here because she doesn't have me to vote for. This is your shot at getting her out before she gets _you_ out."

"But she's _not_ going to get me out," Tessa responds. "I'm going to the Final Three with her. She's already planning on it – her, me and Anri."

Kaname is aghast. "You can't possibly believe that, Tessa! You're smart! Temari wants to win this game too! You really think she's going to go up against people as likable as you and Anri?"

Tessa sighs. "I have to stick with my guns, Kaname. I'm sorry."

Kaname looks a bit peeved. "Well, I'm sorry too."

_"Tessa can't see that Temari's pulled the wool over her eyes," Kaname says. "And not only is it going to cost her – it's going to cost me."_

_ "Kaname can't see that my best way to the finish is by going with Temari," Tessa says. "Beating her is my best chance at winning."_

Temari, meanwhile, mulls over who she should vote out with the Soul Gem.

_"It's Anri or Tessa," Temari says. "I'd love to oust Tessa, because she's brilliant, and I've been waiting on doing it for a long time now. But Anri gained a lot of good will with her tough moment in the challenge yesterday, and she would gain some sympathy votes. So I'm not sure who I should vote out here."_

**Tribal Council**

The six players march into the Tribal Council area with their torches. After setting their torches down in their places, they take their seats across from Jet Black.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Honoka, Olivier, Yukino, Suzuka, May, and eliminated last Tribal Council, Ryoko Asakura."

The six jury members walk into the Tribal Council area and take their seats, with Asakura waving to everyone as she takes her seat. May smiles when she sees that Kaname is wearing the immunity necklace.

"Kaname, everyone had the target on your back last Tribal Council, and then you pulled out the Soul Gem. Now you've got immunity. You think you can now go on to win it all?"

"I hope so," Kaname says with a smile. "Right now I'm just taking things one step at a time. If I can win, that would be awesome."

"Last time _you _used the Soul Gem, now tonight is the last night to use a Soul Gem. Anyone have one?"

Temari looks on completely silently, while no one makes a move.

"Well, that would mean that this little guy would go to waste."

Kyubey crawls up on Jet's shoulder.

"If you're hiding one, you'd better make sure to use it tonight."

"Ha!" Loly shouts. "If I had one, I'd gladly show it off!"

"Would you?" Jet asks. "And who would you wish for to go home?"

"Haruhi, of course!" Loly shouts. "I'll vote for her every time I possibly can!"

"And I'll vote for you!" Haruhi yells back.

"Well, if there's no Soul Gem in play, how is this vote going to go?"

"The Yao alliance will remain united," Tessa replies. "We will vote together as we have throughout the entire game."

"But you can't vote out Kaname, so who would you vote out?"

"You'll just have to see," Tessa responds.

"Indeed I will. I guess I'm not getting much information out of you guys tonight, so we might as well get to the vote. Kaname, you've got immunity, I _know _you're not giving it up. No one may vote for Kaname. It is… time to vote. Anri, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Anri goes to vote.

Haruhi goes to vote.

_"Loly, I still can't stand you!" Haruhi says._

Kaname goes to vote.

Loly goes to vote.

_"For what you said, this is your ousting vote," Loly says, holding up her vote for Haruhi._

Temari goes to vote.

Tessa goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, returns to the players and looks at them.

"If anyone has an immunity plushie, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

No one makes a move, and Temari smiles.

"Now, if anyone would like to make a wish to the Incubator, now is the last night to do so."

Temari immediately stands up, much to everyone's shock.

"I am going to make a wish."

Everyone looks on with surprise as Temari walks over to Kyubey with the orange Soul Gem, which she hands over to the Incubator.

"I will grant you your wish!" Kyubey exclaims.

"Very well then, this is a good Soul Gem, and none of the votes will count," Jet states.

He opens up the voting urn and dumps out all the votes in the fire.

"Who do you wish for to go home?" Jet asks.

Temari looks long and hard at everyone in the tribe, before she finally makes her decision.

"Tessa."

Tessa's mouth gapes open.

"I grant you your wish!" Kyubey exclaims.

"But Temari!" Tessa cries.

"Sorry," Temari states. "I hope you can forgive me."

Kaname walks over to the now-crying Tessa and hugs her, and then Tessa gets up to take her torch over to Jet. She stands in front of him and sets her torch in its spot.

"Tessa, the Incubator has spoken," Jet states, as he snuffs out her torch. "It's time for you to go."

"Very well then," Tessa replies.

She walks out of the Tribal Council area, still wiping tears from her eyes.

"What we saw tonight was a flat-out betrayal, and either the smartest move or the stupidest move thus far in the game. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

Temari smirks, while everyone grabs their torches and goes back to camp.

_"I knew I shouldn't have trusted Temari – I knew it!" Tessa says. "Kaname kept warning me not to trust her, and I didn't listen! And if I had voted out Temari when I had the chance, this would never have happened! I have no one to blame but myself. Consider this mission failed."_

**Who voted for whom (no votes counted):**

Anri – Haruhi

Haruhi – Loly

Kaname – Temari

Loly – Haruhi

Temari – Tessa

Tessa – Haruhi

**Scenes from our next episode:**

**Kaname and Temari both go looking for the immunity plushie:**

"So, you're looking for the immunity plushie too?" Temari asks.

"Yes, I guess so!" Kaname says.

**But a player gets injured very late in the game:**

"Wait a minute, Haruhi seems to be in some real pain. Call in medical!"

**And one player is named the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Xing!**


	14. Look Who Gets the Last Laugh

**Episode 13**

**Look Who Gets the Last Laugh**

**36 days ago, 16 players were stranded in the Xingese desert, ready for the adventure of their lives…**

_ "This tribe looks like a bunch of pushovers!" Loly says. "It'll be easy to weasel my way around them."_

_ "We have a red-haired girl on our tribe who isn't paying much attention to anything," Ritsuko says. "She looks distant and confused."_

_ "There's a girl with long blue hair on our tribe, who looks a lot like Kaname," Tessa says. "I may try aligning with her."_

**They were joined by two returning players who had played in previous seasons:**

"These are two players from past seasons who are out here for a second chance at this game," Jet explains. "Temari finished 11th in Survivor: Feudal Japan."

"And Haruhi, after finishing 4th in Survivor: Seireitei Forest, you'll be joining the Chang tribe, wearing the pink buffs."

**From the very beginning of the game, the Chang tribe was in control:**

"May finds the Medallion of Power for the Chang tribe!" Jet yells. "The Chang tribe wins reward!"

"Yao trying their best, but it's not gonna matter!"

Olivier makes one last shove to the final block, and the Chang puzzle is complete.

"That's it! Chang wins immunity!"

**Within the Chang tribe arose a five-person alliance known as SMOKY:**

"We are SMOKY!" May exclaims. "Suzuka, me, Olivier, Kaname and Yukino! That spells SMOKY!"

"Ah, I see, an alliance already," Jet states. "So you're pretty tight?"

"That's right," Suzuka says. "We are all together as one alliance, us five, and we will stick together throughout this game."

**Chang was up 8-6 in the numbers when tragedy struck one of the players on Yao:**

"She's having a heart attack!" May screams.

"Hold everything!" Jet shouts. "We've got a real problem here! Call in medical!"

Retsu Unohana from Bleach rushes over to Ritsuko, where May is already working to help heal her. Unohana begins using her healing zanpakuto on her.

"Ritsuko, can you hear me?" Unohana shouts. "Ritsuko?"

**Ritsuko survived the heart attack, but was forced to leave the game. But just as Chang had an insurmountable advantage in numbers, Jet offered a bribe:**

"However, right now, I am offering you all a bribe. Quit the game right now, and receive a $50,000 bonus, for a total of $80,000."

**Faye Valentine accepted the bribe, decreasing Chang's numbers advantage slightly. Then Loly flipped to the Yao alliance, and she used the game-changing Incubator to knock out the first member of SMOKY:**

"Bye-bye SMOKY," Loly says, as she retakes her seat.

"Shut up!" Olivier yells, as she goes over to get her torch. She picks it up, then brings it over to Jet.

"Olivier, the Incubator has spoken."

**After that, Tessa was given a chance to side with Kaname and May, but she went against them, and stayed with the Yao alliance:**

"Seventh person voted out of Survivor: Xing, and the third member of our jury…"

He finally opens up the vote the whole way.

"Yukino Miyazawa."

"What!?" Yukino, Suzuka and Kaname cry out at the same time.

Tessa bites her lip and tries not to look over at her friend.

**From there, the Yao alliance wiped out SMOKY one-by-one, until only Kaname remained. However, she used a Soul Gem to take out Asakura and keep herself alive:**

"She's a special K, to have survived that last vote," Loly remarks.

"Indeed she is. That's why we need to get her out ASAP. No dilly-dallying with wasted votes on Haruhi. Vote Kaname or else!"

**But when Kaname won immunity again...**

"But just like that, Chidori… wins immunity!"

…**it forced Temari to look elsewhere to choose who to wish for to go home with her Soul Gem, and her wish was a shocker…**

"Who do you wish for to go home?" Jet asks.

Temari looks long and hard at everyone in the tribe, before she finally makes her decision.

"Tessa."

Tessa's mouth gapes open.

"I grant you your wish!" Kyubey exclaims.

"But Temari!" Tessa cries.

**Now only five remain, including Anri Sonohara…**

"How are you going to try to make fire?" Tessa asks her.

Anri doesn't respond, but instead takes off her glasses. She holds them out, with the sun blazing down on them. Putting some wood underneath them, she is eventually able to make the wood catch fire through her glasses.

"Great job!" Tessa replies, as she adds wood to try to keep the fire going.

_"Anri is very resourceful," Tessa says. "She's also very quiet. Someone I can really relate to."_

_ "I may not be the most lovable person, but I can do my best to make myself helpful," Anri says._

…**Haruhi Suzumiya…**

"Attention, everyone!" she shouts. "I am the new leader of this tribe!"

Most of the others look at her weirdly without saying anything. Loly, however, takes exception.

"Excuse me?" Loly responds. "You're not _my_ leader!"

"Oh yes I am!" Haruhi exclaims. "I was leader of my tribe the first time I played, and I'm going to be leader again!"

_"Loly is absolutely mind-boggingly annoying," Loly says. "I personally wouldn't mind voting her out first. And, oh yeah, I have the immunity plushie. So there."_

No one pays much attention to Haruhi, so Haruhi stomps off into the desert, pouting. She takes some rice along with her to eat.

_"No one wants to listen to me," Haruhi complains. "They're going to lose without my help."_

…**Loly Aivirrne…**

That night, Loly sneaks outside the shelter, while all the others are sleeping. She takes their canteens and begins drinking them, one by one. Soon all the canteens are empty, and Loly's bladder is full.

_"I guess I drank too much," Loly says. "But there's no such thing as becoming overhydrated, right?"_

She then looks over at the large bag of rice for her tribe. As she does, she hears May's stomach grumble in her sleep.

_"These girls are hungry, aren't they?" Loly says. "And if they didn't have rice, they'd starve. It would be a real shame if anything happened to their rice."_

She tiptoes closer to the bag of rice.

_"Like someone urinating in it."_

And with that, Loly decides to relieve herself in the bag of rice, completely ruining every last grain. Once she is finished, she walks away with satisfaction.

_"I hear some people like yellow rice. Well, they've got plenty of it now."_

…**Kaname Chidori…**

"You go ahead and do what you want. I'm staying loyal to SMOKY to the bitter end."

"Kaname, you're best off betraying SMOKY and coming with us. You'll at least make it farther in the game."

"No! There's no way I could do that to May! I don't care if it costs me my spot in the game, I will not betray SMOKY! I'll go down with the ship!"

_ "I pledged my loyalty to SMOKY back on Day 2," Kaname says. "Olivier and Yukino are gone, but I'll stay loyal to May and Suzuka and even Haruhi no matter what. Maybe we can get someone to flip – perhaps even Loly. I'm not giving up."_

…**and the most strategic player in the game thus far, Temari…**

Temari gets up angrily. "Look, I've played this game before, I know what I'm doing! I'll choose whether we use that Medallion or not, okay?"

Anri and Honoka look on nervously, simply nodding their heads.

_"I want to win this game, not just finish 2__nd__ or 3__rd__," Temari says. "In fact, I'm almost more satisfied if I get knocked out soon rather than if I make it a long way and come up short. So I'm thinking long-term here. Everyone else is just thinking to win the next challenge, I'm thinking a lot bigger than that."_

**Tonight, one of those players will be named the Sole Survivor and winner of Survivor: Xing!**

**Day 37**

**Alkahestry Tribe**

**(Anri, Haruhi, Kaname, Loly, Temari)**

Kaname is amazed that she is still alive at this point in the game, but she is not sitting on her laurels.

_"We're in the Final Five now," Kaname says. "But I assume there's still an immunity plushie out there, and I want it."_

So she goes off in the desert looking for the immunity plushie, when she runs into Temari.

"Oh, hi, Temari!" Kaname exclaims.

_"I found Kaname searching for the plushie, which I want and don't have," Temari says. "So I told her a lie."_

"So, you're looking for the immunity plushie too?" Temari asks.

"Yes, I guess so!" Kaname says.

"Don't look for it anymore, I already have it," Temari states.

"Oh, you do? Well, then I'll just look for another one."

"There isn't another one. Just give up already."

"Well, if you do have it, why don't you show it to me?"

"I don't have to do that. Now just come back to camp with me."

However, Kaname refuses, and she keeps on looking in the desert for the plushie.

_"So Kaname didn't fall for my trap," Temari says. "That means I've got to find the plushie myself – and beat her to it."_

Kaname and Temari continue looking in the desert for the plushie, while Loly and Haruhi sit back at camp arguing with each other.

"I'm going to make it farther than you," Haruhi taunts Loly.

"No you aren't!" Loly shouts back. "I'm going to beat you, no matter what it takes me!"

"You don't have a chance at beating me!" Haruhi yells. "Just give up already!"

"I won't give up until I've beaten you," Loly says. "I don't care if I win, as long as I just beat you."

While they argue, Anri looks on nervously, not knowing what to do.

_"I haven't seen Temari all day, and I wonder what she's doing," Anri says. "Is she planning on turning on me like she turned on Tessa?"_

A couple hours later, one of the girls finally finds the plushie Kon.

_"I got it!" Kaname shouts. "This is huge. This guarantees me a spot in the Final Four. Now the next challenge is all about beating Temari so I can vote her out, because she's my biggest threat left to winning this game."_

Temari still cannot find it, and she is frustrated.

_"If I don't win immunity, it's possible Kaname could get Anri to vote me out of the game," Temari says. "Anri has to be on high alert since I took out her ally Tessa. So this is pretty much a must-win immunity for me."_

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The five remaining players come into the immunity challenge area.

"The Final Five," Jet states. "You guys ready to get to today's challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will take it back. Sit!"

However, Kaname has already taken off the necklace, before Jet can make her "sit."

"Oh, I see that you've gotten around my little trap. Give it back, Kaname."

Kaname hands over the necklace to Jet.

"Thank you. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will all be blindfolded, and feel a puzzle with your hands to try to get a feel for what it looks like. You will then guide a bag of puzzle pieces down a rope to the other end of the course, where you will then empty the bag of puzzle pieces and try to solve the puzzle, without being able to see what it looks like. First person to solve their puzzle, wins immunity, guaranteed a spot in the Final Four. Losers, Tribal Council, where after 37 long, difficult, hot, dry, grueling days in the desert, one of you will be the twelfth person voted out of this game, and the eighth member of the jury. I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players all get blindfolded, then line up at the start.

"For a guaranteed spot in the Final Four! Survivors ready? Go!"

The players all start feeling their puzzle, which is actually a mask of Jet Black's face. They try to get a good feel of it, then they take their bags of puzzle pieces down the rope toward the other end. As they go, Loly trips and falls down, dropping her bag.

"Loly takes a spill!"

She gets up quickly, but falls over again. Haruhi also trips and falls.

"Loly and Haruhi both struggling!"

Temari gets all the way down to the end table, where she is to solve the puzzle. She empties out her bag of puzzle pieces, then starts to try to solve the puzzle. Kaname is second to the end, and she starts trying to solve the puzzle. Anri gets down to the end as well, and she tries solving it.

"Three people trying to solve the puzzle, but it is really hard!"

Temari feels that she does not have enough information, so she heads back down to the other end to get more info. Kaname also feels she needs more information, so she heads back to the other end for more help. Anri keeps on trying to solve her puzzle, and she starts to get a little bit of an advantage.

"Anri taking a lead in this challenge, as she tries to win a challenge for the first time in this game!"

Loly and Haruhi get down to the end and dump out their puzzle pieces, and Loly's pieces spill all over the ground.

"Loly now in trouble, with her pieces spilling everywhere!"

Haruhi tries to start solving her puzzle, while Temari and Kaname feel the original puzzle to get a better idea of what it looks like. They then start back toward the end tables again, where Loly is searching all over with her hands for her pieces.

"Loly is pretty much out of this!"

Anri continues putting together her puzzle, while Temari and Kaname make it back. Temari and Kaname then go to work on their puzzles again. Haruhi is also trying to solve her puzzle.

"Anri with a slight lead!"

Then, suddenly, Anri calls out to Jet.

"I think I have it!"

"Anri thinks she has it!"

Jet checks over Anri's puzzle.

"Anri… is… **WRONG!**" Jet yells. "Continue working on those puzzles!"

Temari and Kaname keep on working, as does Anri. Finally, after about ten minutes of working, another person shouts out to Jet.

"I think I have it!" Temari shouts.

"Temari thinks _she_ has it!"

Jet checks over Temari's puzzle.

"And Temari… is… right! Temari… wins immunity! Guaranteed Final Four!"

Temari throws off her blindfold in celebration, while the others look frustrated. Loly throws her blindfold off angrily, then as she walks by Haruhi's puzzle, she slaps it with her hand and causes the pieces to fly everywhere.

"Congratulations, Temari, this is for you."

Jet puts the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around Temari's neck.

"You are safe from tonight's Tribal Council. As for the rest of you, after 37 days, someone's going home, and you've got tonight to figure out who that's gonna be. I'll see you tonight for Tribal."

The players begin their march back to camp.

_"I beat Kaname, and now, as long as she didn't find that plushie, she's going home," Temari says._

**Alkahestry Tribe**

Temari confronts Kaname after the challenge.

"I want you to let me know right now, do you have that plushie or not?"

"I thought _you _had it," Kaname responds. "So why are you asking me?"

"There may be multiple ones," Temari says. "So do you have it?"

"Yes, in fact, I do have it," Kaname replies. "And here it is."

She pulls Kon out of her skirt and holds it out before Temari.

"You don't need it, though, do you?"

"No, I'm just making sure I know, that way I know not to waste my vote on you."

"I know not to waste my vote on you, too," Kaname chuckles.

"You sure have a sense of humor for someone who's going home tomorrow night," Temari says. "You know you have no shot at winning this game."

"Hey, Sousuke has figured out how to get out of situations much stickier than this one," Kaname says with a smile. "Maybe I can escape too."

"You rely too much on your man," Temari complains. "I don't rely on any man."

_"Temari is a little too confident at this point," Kaname says. "I still am able to laugh and joke about this game, while she's super-serious. I think she needs to lighten up a little bit."_

_ "Since Kaname has that plushie, she's not worth voting for, since she has to use it," Temari says. "That means I vote for Anri no matter what, since Anri stands a slightly better chance of winning than Haruhi or Loly, even though none of them actually have a chance. Then, as long as Kaname doesn't win the next immunity, I'm a millionaire."_

**Tribal Council**

The five remaining players walk into the Tribal Council area, carrying their torches. They set them down and then take their seats across from Jet Black.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Honoka, Olivier, Yukino, Suzuka, May, Asakura, and eliminated last Tribal Council, Tessa."

The jury members walk in, with Tessa giving a serious look to Temari as she does.

"Last time we were here, everyone was shocked when Temari turned on her longtime ally Tessa. And now there aren't that many longtime alliances left. The only one, really, is you two – Anri and Tessa."

"We have been together a long time," Anri says. "I have followed Temari's lead the whole way."

"Anri has been loyal to me for the whole game," Temari says. "I hope she remains that way even now."

"Well, she has no choice but to not vote for you, since you have immunity, Temari," Jet states. "How big is that immunity, Temari?"

"It's big, bigger than before," Temari says. "I'm very happy to have it."

"Now there's still another way of having immunity. Anyone look for the immunity plushie?"

Kaname raises her hand.

"Did you find it, Kaname?"

"Oh, I'm not telling that much," Kaname replies with a laugh.

"I see. And I can assume you two, Haruhi and Loly, will continue voting against each other."

"That's right!" Haruhi shouts. "Who else would I vote for?"

"I will be disgusted if Haruhi makes it further than me," Loly says. "I simply won't let that happen."

"Well, this has the makings of a weird vote. There is no more Incubator, and remember this is the last night to use the immunity plushie, so if you have it, you'd better use it. You cannot vote for Temari, it is time to vote, Anri, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Anri goes to vote.

Haruhi goes to vote.

_"Once again, I'm voting for you, Loly," Haruhi says._

Kaname goes to vote.

Loly goes to vote.

_"Would you please go home?" Loly says, showing her vote for Haruhi._

Temari goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to his usual spot.

"If anyone has the immunity plushie, and you would like to play it, now would be the last time you can do so."

Kaname immediately stands up, walking over to Jet with Kon.

"I will play this," she states.

"On yourself?" Jet asks.

"Who else?" Kaname replies with a laugh.

Jet smiles. "Very well, this is the immunity plushie, no votes cast against Kaname will count."

Kaname claps her hands and heads back to her seat.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. For the first time in a while, I will read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Kaname. Does not count."

Anri pushes her glasses up closer to her face.

"Loly."

Loly crosses her arms angrily.

"Haruhi."

Haruhi crosses _her_ arms with anger.

"Anri. We're tied. One vote Anri, one vote Haruhi, one vote Loly, one vote left."

Everyone looks on nervously as Jet pulls out the final vote.

"Twelfth person voted out of Survivor: Xing, and the eighth member of our jury…"

He finally opens up the vote.

"Anri Sonohara. That's two, and tonight, it is enough."

Anri gets up silently, walks over to grab her torch, then brings it over to Jet.

"Anri, the tribe has spoken."

Jet snuffs out Anri's torch.

"It's time for you to go."

Anri walks out of the Tribal Council area without saying a word.

"Well, that vote proved that immunity is paramount. And next time you're here, only one of you will have it. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night."

The four remaining players take their torches and head on back to camp.

_"It was a very enjoyable time for me in this game," Anri says. "The most important thing for me is that I showed that I could love and that I could be loved. And that is what I felt I showed to Honoka throughout this game, as we became good friends. I think that is worth more than actually winning this game."_

**Who voted for whom:**

Anri – Kaname

Haruhi – Loly

Kaname – Anri

Loly – Haruhi

Temari – Anri

**Day 38**

**Alkahestry Tribe**

**(Haruhi, Kaname, Loly, Temari)**

Kaname talks to Temari early the next morning.

"You turned on Tessa, and then you turned on Anri," Kaname says to her. "Do you have no shame?"

"Who else was I supposed to vote for?" Temari asks. "You told me you had the plushie. What was the point of wasting my vote on you when it just would have been cancelled out anyway?"

"But shouldn't you, according to your alliance, have voted out Haruhi?"

"What, you want Haruhi out? I thought that you would want her sitting next to you at the Final Tribal Council."

"I do, but I thought you should be loyal to Anri."

"Look, I did you a favor by voting out Anri. Now my goal is nothing more than to eliminate you. You do realize that if you go home tonight, _I _win?"

Kaname thinks about it for a second. "What do you mean?"

Temari slaps Kaname on the forehead. "Wake up, girl! There's a million dollars on the line! If I'm sitting next to Haruhi and Loly at the Final Three, and nine people are selecting a winner, who are they going to choose?"

Kaname thinks about it for a second. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right! So you better win immunity today!"

Temari walks away, leaving Kaname stunned.

_"Temari just blew my mind," Kaname says. "This whole game, I've been thinking about loyalty and friendships. I haven't thought about winning, I've thought about how I could stay loyal to my alliance of SMOKY and never betray them. And I've accomplished that goal – I haven't betrayed SMOKY and I didn't betray Tessa. But now, I have to actually think about winning this game. And that means that I've got to be gunning for Temari."_

_"I call this the 'Ami Mizuno syndrome,'" Temari says. "Ami, who played on the opposite tribe in my first season, was so brilliant that it actually hurt her, because the dumber players ended up outlasting her due to their incompetence. She was thinking they would make the smartest move possible; instead, they made the dumbest move possible, and that's what cost her the game. A similar thing happened in her second season, and she came up just short of the Final Three each time. I might actually have to start dumbing down my play in order to win."_

Meanwhile, it doesn't matter when it is, there is still more bickering between Haruhi and Loly.

"So, I'm going to be in the Final Three, while you're going to be on the jury," Loly taunts Haruhi.

"No way!" Haruhi replies. "It's going to be the other way around!"

"We'll see about that!" Loly shouts.

_"I want nothing more than to beat Haruhi at this challenge and earn my spot in the Final Three," Loly says. "And then I vote out Haruhi and send her crying to the jury."_

_ "Last time I played, I was one vote away from the Final Three," Haruhi says. "I lost a tiebreaker and was eliminated just short of making the Final Tribal Council. I don't want that to happen again. I'm going to win immunity this time!"_

Meanwhile, Kaname picks up a note.

"Hey, guys, we have to go do something!" Kaname says. "It's called the rites of passage!"

"Rice of passage?" Loly asks. "Can I urinate in it, too?"

"_Rites_ of passage," Kaname corrects her. "Come on, let's go."

**Rites of Passage**

The players begin along their trek, coming up to the first torch, where they read the nametag on it.

"Mamimi," Kaname reads.

"Mamimi was a weird one," Temari says. "And she voted for me, so I'm not sad to have seen her go."

_"I never did find Takkun," Mamimi says. "I wanted Takkun to be out here with me, and since he wasn't, my time was a waste. Wait? Is that you there, Takkun?"_

The players come up to the next torch.

"Ayeka," Kaname says.

"Ayeka didn't like me either," Temari says. "Personally I'm happy she left when she did."

_"Ryoko finished second, I finished second-to-last," Ayeka says. "But no matter – I have won Tenchi's heart, and that's all that matters! Ha! Beat that, Ryoko!"_

The contestants walk up to the next torch, seeing that it belongs to Kei.

"Kei was a good player," Kaname says. "But we kind of overthought ourselves and accidentally voted her out."

"Yeah, you guys wanted me out," Loly snarks. "I had quit at that point. Guess what? I'm still here."

_"I got very unlucky to be ousted so early," Kei says. "I deserved to go a lot farther than I did. Certainly farther than Loly."_

The players walk up to Kikyo's torch.

"Kikyo was in direct disobedience to my leadership," Temari says. "She didn't want me to be leader. As a result, she was ousted."

_ "Temari said she didn't want to be leader, but we all know she did," Kikyo said. "I disagreed with her on the usage of the Medallion of Power, and it caused me to be eliminated."_

The contestants go over to the next torch.

"Oh, Ritsuko," Kaname says. "I'm so glad May saved your life."

"She would have still been in this game had she not had that heart attack," Temari comments.

_"I've learned something more valuable than anything else from this game," Ritsuko says. "And that is to not smoke. Smoking is bad, kids, don't do it."_

The players walk over to the next torch, belonging to Faye.

"Faye," Kaname states. "Why did you quit?"

"Really the only person I ever got along with out here," Loly remarks. "Of course she would quit."

_"All I wanted was the money, and I got what I wanted," Faye says. "I'm happy with the 80 grand."_

The contestants walk over to Honoka's torch.

"Poor Honoka," Kaname says. "We really didn't want to vote her out. We didn't know what to do."

"That was one crazy Tribal Council," Temari remarks.

_"I became friends with Anri out here, and I'm very pleased with how I did in this game," Honoka says. "I made the merge, I even get a jury vote, I'm happy."_

The contestants go over to Olivier's torch.

"Ha, you got what you deserved!" Loly exclaims. "You bullied me, well look who gets the last laugh!"

"Olivier didn't deserve to go when she did," Kaname states. "But I guess I can't be too mad at the Incubator. He did rescue me, didn't he?"

_"Loly was such a pain in the butt while we were out here," Olivier says. "It kills me that someone that subordinate could go farther than me."_

The players go over to the next torch.

"Yukino," Haruhi says.

"Yukino was a great competitor," Kaname says. "This really was a great game for her, she just got blindsided."

_"I was so close to going very far in this game, but I got shocked," Yukino says. "I wish so badly I could get the chance to play again, because I would be more on my toes the next time."_

The players walk over to Suzuka's torch.

"Suzuka, such a great athlete," Kaname states. "She could have easily won every challenge."

"I don't know about that," Temari remarks.

_"If I could have just kept winning challenges, I would have still been in the game," Suzuka says. "Alas, you can't win them all."_

The four girls walk over to May's torch.

"May, oh May," Kaname cries. "You were such a great ally."

"If she was still here, she'd be walking away with the million," Temari comments.

_"Long live SMOKY!" May says. "Go Kaname! I want you to win it all! And if not you, then Haruhi!"_

The girls walk over to Asakura's torch.

"Ryoko Asakura," Haruhi states. "I commend you on playing an excellent game."

"A real strategy bot," Temari says. "I fully took advantage of her throughout the game."

_"I came into the game with a 5.56% chance of winning," Asakura says. "The odds weren't really that much in my favor. I think that I did very well mathematically to make it to the Final Seven."_

The characters come up to Tessa's torch.

"Tessa," Kaname says. "If you would have only played with me, I would have saved you from that awful ending."

"She may have won, especially if she was sitting next to me at the Final Tribal Council," Temari says. "She had to go when she did."

_"I hitched my wagon to the wrong star," Tessa says. "Going with Temari was a big mistake. I should have gone with Kaname and May. Those two would have taken me to the end, especially Kaname, being so loyal. How could I have not seen this coming?"_

The players come up to the final torch.

"Anri," Kaname states.

"Anri was very loyal to me the whole game," Temari says. "She did very good to make it to the Final Five."

_"I think I played the game very well to go so far," Anri says. "I was completely invisible, but it got me a long way, and it almost got me to the end. I'm happy with the way I played."_

The players then take all the nametags and throw them in a pile, where they make a fire and burn them. They then set on out to their final immunity challenge.

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!"

The four remaining players enter the immunity challenge area.

"You guys ready to get to the final immunity challenge?"

"Yeah!"

"First things first, I will-"

Temari already has put the necklace in Jet's hands.

"-take it back. Thank you, Temari. Once again, immunity is back up for grabs. For today's challenge, you will build a house of cards. The first person to get their house of cards to reach the eight-foot marker wins immunity, guaranteed a spot in the Final Three, where you will get a shot at stating your case to the jury as to why you should win the game. Losers, Tribal Council, where after 38 long, difficult, hot, dry, tough, grueling days, one of you will be the thirteenth person voted out of this game, the ninth person of the jury, and finish one day short of reaching this game's end. It's a huge challenge, or, as my colleague Al Michaels would say, a YUGE challenge. Everything is on the line, and it will all come down to your balancing of a bunch of wooden blocks. I'll give you a moment to strategize, and then we'll get started."

The players go to their cards. Kaname has blue cards, Temari has yellow cards, Haruhi has orange cards, and Loly has black cards.

"For a guaranteed spot in the Final Three! Survivors ready? Go!"

The players start building their houses of cards. Haruhi starts building one very quickly, but it has no foundation, and it tumbles quickly.

"Remember that anyone can have their house of cards fall at any moment! You are never out of this challenge!"

Temari starts building hers up slowly. As she does, Loly starts to really put hers together well, and it makes it up past the five-foot mark.

"Loly doing a good job right now!"

And just as Jet says this, Loly's tower comes tumbling to the ground.

"And Loly is back to nothing!"

Kaname is really struggling, much like Bob in Gabon, as she cannot figure out how to build the tower at all. Haruhi begins building hers quickly again, while Temari continues to go slowly. Haruhi's tower reaches the six-foot mark.

"Haruhi doing well!"

Loly begins building hers up quickly as well. Hers reaches the six-foot mark as well, while Haruhi's reaches the seven-foot mark.

"Haruhi very close to winning!"

Loly, standing next to Haruhi, starts blowing in the direction of Haruhi's cards, but it is of no use. Haruhi puts a few more cards on top, then is about to add one more to put her over the top.

"And Haruhi…"

But suddenly, possibly because of one of Loly's blows, Haruhi's tower comes tumbling to the ground.

"… loses everything!"

Loly begins building her tower up, past the seven-foot mark, getting close to winning. While Kaname can do nothing, Temari starts to build hers faster, seeing Loly's success. Loly is only a few cards away from winning, when Temari starts building quicker and quicker. Suddenly it is a race to the eight-foot mark between Temari and Loly. Neither tower falls, but one puts a block on top to reach the eight-foot mark.

"And that's it! Temari… wins immunity!"

Temari raises both arms in the air, while Loly kicks her tower of blocks right at Haruhi. Several of the blocks hit Haruhi in the face and arms.

"Ouch!" Haruhi cries.

Temari gently topples her tower, then walks over to Jet to get her necklace. Haruhi is lying on the ground, still in pain.

"Congratulations…. Wait a minute, Haruhi seems to be in some real pain. Call in medical!"

Retsu Unohana rushes over to Haruhi. She takes a look at her condition.

"She has several splinters," Unohana states. "I'm going to have to use the tweezers to get them out."

"No, not tweezers!" Haruhi cries. "Oh, I wish they could all go away without tweezers!"

Loly stands by with her arms crossed.

"Aren't you going to throw her out of the game?" Haruhi asks.

"Are you kidding?" Jet asks. "Loly didn't mean to hurt you, did she?"

Loly simply smirks.

"Anyway, we'll let Unohana do her work with the tweezers. Meanwhile, Temari, this is for you."

Jet puts the Immunity Beads of Subjugation around a happy Temari's neck.

"Congratulations, Temari. After a disappointing first run through Survivor where you didn't make the merge, this time, you will be stating your case to the jury at the Final Tribal Council as to why you deserve the million dollars."

"Thank you, Jet," Temari replies with a smile.

"As for the rest of you, someone's going home."

"Maybe Haruhi's too hurt to continue on!" Loly shouts.

"Maybe not," Jet replies. "It looks like she'll be just fine. You guys can wait here until all the splinters are out."

Loly rolls her eyes, but they wait until all the splinters have been tweezed out of Haruhi's body, and then they head back to camp.

_"I just won the game," Temari says. "Write me my check for a million right here and now, because I am the champion of Survivor: Xing!"_

**Alkahestry Tribe**

Haruhi comes back from the challenge in a fury.

"I'm voting you out no matter what, Loly!" she shouts.

"And I'm voting for you, too!" Loly replies. "So what?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Temari exclaims, breaking in. "No, no, no! You've both got to vote out Kaname!"

"Why her?" Loly asks.

"Because she's got the best chance of winning the jury vote of anyone who's left!" Temari shouts. "If we don't vote her out, then she might win!"

"So what?" Loly wonders. "I'm voting for Haruhi whether it causes me to lose or not!"

"And same with me!" Haruhi yells. "I don't care about winning anymore, I just care about beating Loly!"

"So you two are sure about it, you won't vote for Kaname?"

"Nope!" Haruhi cries.

"No way!" Loly shouts.

Temari runs off and buries her face in her hands.

_"No, no, no!" she cries. "This is not how it's supposed to happen! Everyone's supposed to think logically at this point! Instead, Haruhi and Loly hate each other so much that they're going to screw _me_ over in the process by refusing to vote out Kaname!"_

She sighs and thinks about the situation.

_"I've got to find out who Kaname is voting for," she says. "If Kaname votes for Haruhi, then I vote for Loly, and vice versa. Then, there's a slight possibility that the purple rock comes into play, and that Kaname goes home. The goal is to trick Kaname into believing that she's safe."_

So she goes over to talk to Kaname.

"So, which of those two morons are you voting out?" she asks.

"I've got to stay loyal to Haruhi, because she was once part of SMOKY," Kaname says. "So I'm voting out Loly."

"Okay, good," Temari replies. "Just to make sure we're on the same page. And you'll stay loyal to her no matter what."

"At this point, there isn't much to lose," Kaname states. "If everyone wants to vote me out, they can. Nothing's stopping them. I can't vote you out. I've got to choose one of the two to vote for, and I choose Loly."

"All right, that's great to hear," Temari responds.

_"Yes!" Temari says. "Now, if that purple rock comes up, who knows? I could still get my dream Final Three of myself against the hapless Haruhi and Loly!"_

**Tribal Council**

The four remaining players walk into the Tribal Council area with their torches ablaze. They set them down, then take their seats across from Jet.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Honoka, Olivier, Yukino, Suzuka, May, Asakura, Tessa, and voted out last Tribal Council, Anri."

Anri nervously adjusts her glasses as she joins the others in their seats.

"Temari, you won a big immunity. No one else gets immunity this Tribal Council, only you. How big is it?"

"Well, you can't underestimate how big it is at this point," Temari says. "Winning at this point is absolutely huge."

"Or YUGE, as Al Michaels would say."

"Exactly. Now I know I'll be at the Final Tribal Council, and on the right side of the fire. I just don't know who's going to be with me yet."

"Don't you know who you're voting for?"

"Oh, I know who I'm voting for, I just… don't know if they'll get enough votes to go home."

"Interesting. I can only assume Temari means she's voting for you, Kaname, because we know who Loly and Haruhi are voting for – each other."

"Yes, and I guess that means it's my choice who goes home of those two," Kaname replies.

"Then how do you decide?"

"I am a very loyal person. I will choose according to my past alliances."

"And I would guess – though I'm not sure – that since you had a past alliance with Haruhi and not with Loly, that you would be voting out Loly, in that case."

"Maybe."

"And wouldn't that make Haruhi the winner of our little rivalry here?"

"Hey, it's a big rivalry!" Haruhi exclaims.

"That's right!" Loly shouts. "And trust me that I haven't given up yet!"

"Maybe you haven't, but you don't have immunity around your neck. Temari does. And that means you cannot vote for her. Everybody else is fair game. It is… time to vote. Haruhi, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Haruhi goes to vote.

Kaname goes to vote.

Loly goes to vote.

Temari goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"No one may play an immunity plushie tonight. Once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Loly."

He takes out the second vote.

"Haruhi."

He pulls out the third vote.

"Loly. Two votes Loly, one vote Haruhi, one vote left."

He pulls out the final vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"Haruhi. We have a tie. Now we will revote, but first, Loly and Haruhi, you tell Kaname and Temari why they should change their vote. Haruhi, you first."

"You can't let me lose to Loly!" Haruhi shouts.

"And Loly?"

"I assume it was Kaname who voted for me? Okay, then, Kaname, change your vote," Loly demands.

"All right, it is time to revote. Loly and Haruhi will not vote. Kaname and Temari _will _vote. Kaname, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote.

Kaname goes to vote.

Temari goes to vote.

"I'll go tally the votes – again."

Jet gathers the votes and returns to the players.

"Again, once the votes are read, the decision is final, and the person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

He pulls out the first vote.

"Loly."

He pulls out the second vote and opens it slowly.

"Haruhi. We are tied again."

"So they pick rocks, right?" Temari asks excitedly.

"Wrong. We go to only the second fire-making tiebreaker challenge in Survivor history. Loly and Haruhi, come over here. Your epic rivalry will come to a head right here, where you will each build a fire. The first one to burn this rope with their fire, stays alive in the game. The loser is sent to the jury. Big stakes on the line. This could be a million-dollar challenge right here. You each get a machete and flint. I'll give you a minute to strategize, and then we'll get started."

Haruhi and Loly get ready to start the fire-making challenge.

"To stay alive in this game! Survivors ready? Go!"

Haruhi and Loly immediately get to work on trying to build their fires. What everyone finds out very quickly is that both players are completely helpless at creating a fire. A whole hour goes by, and neither can either create a spark.

"This is the most pathetic challenge in Survivor history!"

"Shut up, Jet!" Loly shouts.

She then thinks long and hard about what to do.

"You know what, screw it, I'm going all out!" Loly screams. "Poison!"

She pulls out her zanpakuto, and instantly she transforms into her _Resurreción_ form. She turns into Escolopendra, a large centipede-like creature. Using her arms, she transforms the flint into a bubbly poison. The poison liquid forms a fire from all the energy she has created, and the fire instantly burns down her rope.

"And that's it! In amazing form, Loly… stays alive!"

"That's not fair!" Haruhi shouts. "She can't do that!"

"Yes she can!" Jet replies. "In a previous season, we had someone transform into a girl on fire for this challenge. I'm sorry, Haruhi, but you need to bring me your torch."

Loly transforms back into her normal form, and once she does, Haruhi slaps her in the face. Loly returns the favor with a slap in Haruhi's face.

"Enough bickering!" Jet shouts. "Bring me your torch immediately, Haruhi!"

Haruhi angrily picks up her torch, then walks over to Jet with it.

"Haruhi, once again, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffs out her torch.

"It is time for you to go."

Loly sticks out her tongue at Haruhi, as Haruhi walks out of the Tribal Council area in a huff.

"Congratulations, Loly. And you too, Temari and Kaname. You are the Final Three of Survivor: Xing. From two different alliances, and one independent one. I've never seen a Final Three this diverse. Grab your torches, head back to camp, good night, I'll see you tomorrow night for the Final Tribal Council."

The Final Three take their torches and head back to camp.

_"No fair!" Haruhi says. "I can't believe I lost to Loly! This is totally a joke. Maybe Kyon's playing a joke on me. I can't even imagine that I'd finish fourth twice! I've been a very good player, but just not good enough to reach the finals, and that makes me very mad!"_

**Who voted for whom:**

Haruhi – Loly

Kaname – Loly, Loly

Loly – Haruhi

Temari – Haruhi, Haruhi

**Day 39**

**Alkahestry Tribe**

**(Kaname, Loly, Temari)**

The three remaining players wake up the next morning to a big breakfast sitting right outside their camp.

"All right!" Kaname exclaims.

"Let's eat!" Loly shouts.

As they start to eat the pancakes, waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and other goodies, they all think over their chances of winning the game.

_"You know, I think I have a pretty good shot at winning," Kaname says. "I still can't believe I'm actually here. I should have been gone with the rest of SMOKY. I can only hope my former tribe votes for me in the end. And maybe Tessa too – after all, I did everything I could to save her. All in all, I'm very pleased with the game I played."_

_ "I deserve to win, no doubt about it," Temari says. "I outwitted, outplayed and outlasted everyone else. I manufactured nearly every vote in this game, and I won the most individual immunity challenges. I have played this game near-perfectly. The only thing I could have done better was found a way to oust Kaname before the Final Three, so I was up against Loly and Haruhi instead. But hopefully the jury honors all the hard work I've put into this game."_

_"I don't even care about winning at this point," Loly says. "I've already won – by beating Haruhi. That's all I really care about. I deserve all nine jury votes for the fact that I did this all on my own, but I truly doubt anyone's going to appreciate my good gameplay. So I'm going into this with the idea that I'm just going to make fun of Haruhi the whole Final Tribal Council."_

The three players rest that afternoon. Then, that evening, they gather their things and leave for the Final Tribal Council.

**Final Tribal Council**

Kaname, Loly and Temari march into the Tribal Council area with their torches, which they set in their place. They then take their seats across from host Jet Black.

"We now bring in the members of our jury," Jet states. "Honoka, Olivier, Yukino, Suzuka, May, Asakura, Tessa, Anri, and voted out last Tribal Council, Haruhi."

Honoka waves as she comes in. Olivier has a grumpy look on her face. Yukino looks lovely as ever, while Suzuka is also dressed up well. May is cheerful, as is Asakura. Tessa and Anri look serious, and Haruhi looks furious.

"Tonight the power in this game shifts over to the jury. Nine people who you had a hand in eliminating will now decide your fate in this game. They are here to gather information on making a million-dollar decision. First, though, I will give you a chance to address the jury and make an opening statement. Loly, you're up first."

Loly stands up to address the other players. "Hi, I'm your worst enemy, Loly Aivirrne. I know you all hate me, for one reason or another. I'm just going to say this: you all disliked me throughout this entire game, yet you never found a way to eliminate me, did you? I'm still standing here despite your best efforts otherwise. And I had one person vote for me almost every single Tribal Council, yet she was unable to get me out. So I suggest all nine of you throw your votes to me, because I deserve them all."

A few of the players on the jury chuckle upon hearing this.

"Okay, thank you, Loly. On to our next player, Kaname."

"Hi, everyone!" Kaname says. "The word that describes my game best is _loyalty_. No matter what it took throughout this game, I was loyal. Whether it was to my friend Tessa, to my former alliance mate Haruhi, or especially to SMOKY, I stayed loyal to the bitter end to any and all of you whom I promised my allegiance. And now I sit here, hoping that you will reward all my loyalty to you by voting for me."

"Okay, thank you. And finally, Temari."

"Greetings," Temari states. "The game of Survivor is made up of 3 parts: outwit, outplay and outlast. I believe that of anyone in this game, I have done those three things better than everyone else here. I outwitted everyone by masterminding almost every single vote throughout the game. I outplayed everyone by winning the most individual immunity challenges. And I outlasted everyone in my alliance by being the only one left here of Yao. I really think this is proof positive that I deserve your votes as the winner of this game."

"All right, thank you. In just a moment, these nine people on the jury – who you had a hand in eliminating – will address you and get to ask any questions that they have, to help them in making their decision of their vote."

The jury thinks it over for a moment, then Jet interrupts their silence.

"It is now time for the jury. We'll start with Haruhi."

Haruhi walks up in front of the Final Three, with a scowl on her face.

"All I'm here to do is to insult Loly," Haruhi says. "Loly, you are such a lowlife! Who actually goes and relieves themselves in the rice? That is such a low thing to do! And only you would do it! You are the lowest person I've ever met! You are even worse than Kyon! You are disgusting! You are-"

"Oh yeah?" Loly shouts, interrupting Haruhi. "To heck with you! To heck with you! You're such a pest, Haruhi! You're a joke! You're nothing but a piece of crap! You stink! You-"

"All right, all right, we're not letting this get out of control," Jet states, breaking into the argument. "Haruhi, you go back and sit down. This has nothing to do with deciding a winner, so I'm not going to let you continue this."

Haruhi angrily heads back to her seat.

"Next up, we'll have Honoka."

Honoka quietly steps up in front of the players to address them.

"Hi, everyone," Honoka states. "I just have one question: why did you choose to vote out me when you did?"

"I didn't vote you out," Temari replies.

"Neither did I," Loly states.

"I'm sorry," Kaname tells Honoka. "We had to make up our minds in an instant, and we just went with the person we thought was the most likable. So it's really credit to you being such a likable person."

"I see," Honoka says. "Thank you."

She sadly sits down in her seat.

"Next up, Yukino."

Yukino takes her spot in front of the final three players.

"Likewise, I have the same question to ask. Why did you choose to vote for me, Temari?"

"Ryoko Asakura's analysis told us that you had the best chance of winning of the remaining players," Temari replies.

Yukino is aghast. "Me? Of all people? Someone who didn't win a challenge and wasn't the most likable? I think her analysis was way off."

"I'm sorry, that's what she told me," Temari responds.

"Okay, then," Yukino states, going back to her seat.

"Thank you, Yukino. Next is Suzuka."

Suzuka walks up in front of the Final Three.

"Temari, I want to know if you think you would have won all of those challenges late in the game had I still been in the game."

"I believe I would have," Temari responds. "I almost beat you at the ones that I played against you, and I was just gaining momentum. This is not to take anything away from you, though. You were an excellent player in your own right. You earned your victories."

"I have nothing to say to Loly. As for you, Kaname, why did you try to form that alliance with Tessa? It seems to me that you weren't actually all that loyal to SMOKY after all."

"I wanted to pull Tessa into SMOKY, since she's a friend," Kaname says. "I wanted her to join us."

"But wouldn't you have turned on us as the game went along?"

"It's possible I would have gone to the end with Tessa instead of you," Kaname states. "You are right in thinking that. However, I must also point out that you would have probably gone to the end with Yukino and Olivier rather than myself and May."

"I see. Thank you for your response."

Suzuka goes back to her seat.

"Now it is time for May."

May takes her spot in front of the Final Three.

"Hi, everybody!" May exclaims. "I congratulate you on making it all the way to the end. Especially you, Kaname. You were a great friend to me the whole game, and I thank you so much for all that you did for me throughout the game. That's really all I have to say."

She goes back to her seat.

"All right. Next up is Anri."

Anri steps up in front of everyone and nervously adjusts her glasses.

"Temari, I want to know if you knew that Kaname had the plushie at the Final Five."

Temari sighs. "Yes, I did know," she replies. "I did vote for you, Anri, and I'm sorry for that. I thought that you were the greatest remaining threat besides Kaname, and I had hoped to keep Loly and Haruhi to go to the end with them."

"So, you betrayed me?" Anri asks.

"In essence, yes, I did," Temari states. "I apologize for that."

"It hurts," Anri says. "I stayed loyal to you the whole game, and then you turn on me at the very end. If you had even voted for Kaname and had your vote cancelled out, I could understand, but you flat-out turned on me."

"I'm sorry," Temari states. "The goal was to make it easier to win at the end, and I guess in doing that, I ended up hurting you."

Anri then goes and walks back to her seat.

"Next up is Asakura."

Asakura walks up in front of the three remaining players.

"Hello, everyone," she states. "I know that you viewed me as just a robot out here, even you, Temari. You used me for analysis, rather than allowing me to be my own person. I want to let you all know that I am not just a robot, I am not just a data entity. I was built to interact with human beings as if I am one myself. I am not to be looked down upon as a lower form of life. I am equal with you, not lesser, and I would appreciate to be treated that way."

She then goes back to her seat.

"Thank you, Asakura. Next up is Tessa."

Tessa takes her spot in front of the players.

"Temari, I was loyal to you the whole game. I had planned on going to the Final Three with you. When Kaname lured me to vote you out, I steadfastly refused, and I stayed with you. So I cannot understand why you chose to wish for me of all people to go home."

"I understand your frustration, Tessa," Temari states. "I would like to point out to you that Anri let me know that you had suggested voting me out to Kaname. And even though you did not follow through with your plan, you were still very dangerous to me, and that is why I was forced to choose you to wish for to go home. Also, I will point out that you were a real threat, and that you could have easily won this game had you been with me at the end."

Tessa then looks over at Kaname. "Kaname, I would just like to know: would you surrender Sergeant Sagara over to me if I voted for you?"

Kaname laughs. "Why would you even suggest that I like him?" she asks. "I don't like him at all – nope, not at all! I have no feelings for him whatsoever at all in any way! He's all yours!"

Tessa rolls her eyes. "Finally, Loly, I congratulate you on somehow reaching the Final Three despite doing nothing of value the entire game."

"You're welcome?" Loly responds.

Tessa simple shakes her head at Loly, going back to her seat.

"Finally, Olivier, it's your turn."

Olivier stands up in front of the Final Three.

"I have nothing to say to either of you, Temari and Kaname."

She then turns to Loly.

"Loly, you are a brat! You have proved yourself totally unworthy of winning this game! You have done nothing worthwhile throughout the entire game, and I am ashamed to be even talking to you here! I hope you figure out your life after this game, figure out how to treat other people whom you interact with!"

"I hope you do, too!" Loly shouts back.

"Why, you-"

"All right, all right, that's enough Loly-bashing for tonight. Your time is finished, Olivier."

Olivier angrily goes back to her seat.

"Okay, now that we are through with that, it is time for the jury to vote. Remember, jury, tonight you are voting for _a winner._ You vote for who you think is worthy of winning this game and the million-dollar prize that goes with it. For the final time, it is time to vote, and Anri, you're up first."

The new Tribal Council music plays as the players go to vote for the final time.

Anri goes to vote.

Asakura goes to vote.

Haruhi goes to vote.

Honoka goes to vote.

_"Temari, you were a very nice person to play with the whole game, and I'm glad I got to play with you," Honoka says._

May goes to vote.

_"Kaname, I am voting for you, and I hope you win the whole thing!" May says._

Olivier goes to vote.

Suzuka goes to vote.

Tessa goes to vote.

Yukino goes to vote.

"I'll go get the votes."

Jet gathers the votes, rearranges them, then returns to the players.

"Kaname, Loly, Temari, jury, thank you for a great 39 days of Survivor: Xing. I will see you in the Xing palace for the reading of the votes."

Jet grabs the voting urn and leaves the Tribal Council area. He then hikes through the desert, before taking a helicopter and flying high above the land of Xing. The helicopter then takes him to the palace of the emperor of Xing, where Kaname, May and Suzuka went on a reward earlier in the game. It lands up on a ledge, where he gets out with the voting urn. He then walks into the palace, where there are many people seated in the audience to watch, including the emperor Ling himself. They all cheer as he walks in. He walks up with the voting urn to the front, where the jury is seated, along with the Final Three. Temari is wearing her black outfit from Naruto Shippuden, Kaname is wearing a blue gown, and Loly is wearing her normal clothes. Jet steps up to the front and addresses everyone.

"Thank you, thank you, everyone!" Jet exclaims. "We've had a great 39 days of Survivor: Xing, and now it is time to reveal the winner. But first, I want to ask each of you, what kind of chance do you think you have of winning. Kaname?"

"I don't know, maybe 50/50?" Kaname replies. "I hope I have a chance!"

"How about you, Temari?"

"I honestly believe that I have won, and I will be shocked if I did not win," Temari states.

"Okay, and you, Loly."

"Oh, I believe I got all nine votes!" a sarcastic Loly replies.

"All right. Well, we're about to find out who got those votes. Remember that you _want _to see your name on the parchment tonight. There are nine votes. It takes five to win. I will read the votes."

He opens up the first vote and pulls it out.

"Temari."

The whole crowd cheers loudly.

"Kaname."

Again, the crowd cheers forcefully.

"Temari."

Temari smiles, as the crowd cheers again.

"Kaname. We're tied, two votes Temari, two votes Kaname."

Kaname smiles upon seeing her name.

"Temari. Three votes Temari, two votes Kaname."

Both players feel a bit nervous at this point.

"Kaname. We're tied again, three votes Temari, three votes Kaname."

The crowd silences as Jet takes out the next vote and opens it very slowly.

"Kaname. Four votes Kaname, three votes Temari, two votes left."

Temari grimaces upon seeing Kaname's name, while Kaname looks hopeful. The crowd becomes very quiet as Jet takes out the next vote and opens it extremely slowly.

"The winner of Survivor: Xing… Kaname Chidori."

Kaname jumps up in celebration. "Yes!" she cries, as the crowd erupts.

Immediately, her friends Sousuke Sagara and Kyoko rush up onto the stage to congratulate Kaname. Temari looks on in disgust and disbelief, as she cannot understand how she lost. Loly simply remains silent.

"Congratulations to Kaname Chidori, our eighth winner of Survivor and the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Xing! Coming up next: our live reunion, where we will talk to Boston Rob, Rudy Boesch and some random girl, while ignoring all the actual contestants! Stay tuned!"

The crowd cheers very loudly, while the camera focuses in on a smiling Kaname Chidori.

**Who voted for whom:**

Anri – Temari

Asakura – Temari

Haruhi – Kaname

Honoka – Temari

May – Kaname

Olivier – Kaname

Suzuka – Kaname

Tessa – Kaname

Yukino – Kaname


	15. Reunion

**Reunion**

Jet is on stage along with the 18 contestants, who are on risers, with Mamimi (voted out first) in the top left, and Kaname on the bottom right. The camera pans through the crowd, which includes people like Kaname's friends Sousuke and Kyoko, Temari's brothers Kankuro and Gaara, and even Boston Rob and Rudy Boesch.

"Welcome here to our live reunion show!" Jet exclaims. "After 39 days in the Xingese desert, we had lots of ups and downs and exciting moments, and most importantly, we have a winner… Kaname Chidori, who is the Sole Survivor! Congratulations!"

The crowd cheers again for Kaname, who can't stop smiling.

"Kaname, you proved that loyalty can be very rewarding in this game, as you remained loyal to all your alliances, and all six people who you aligned with ended up giving you their vote on the jury."

"I'm glad it paid off," Kaname replies. "I really wasn't planning on trying to get jury votes when I was being loyal – I was simply being loyal because that's who I am. Sousuke has taught me a lot of that."

The camera focuses in on Sousuke in the front row of the crowd.

"Let's go out here to Sousuke, actually," Jet says, walking down to him with the microphone. "Sousuke, you helped Kaname win a challenge while you were out here, and then she went on to win the game. How proud are you of her?"

"I am very satisfied with her performance," Sousuke responds. "She proved herself to be a great soldier out there for all that time, and I was impressed by her bravery."

"Now, something I've got to ask, are you two in love?"

Sousuke looks shocked, sweating. Jet then goes back to Kaname.

"Well, Kaname?"

"Oh, no, no, no, not at all!" Kaname exclaims. "No, we're just… friends, that's all, just friends!"

Tessa rolls her eyes.

"I see Tessa rolling her eyes over here," Jet says. "Why is that, Tessa?"

"It's obvious that those two have it for each other," Tessa replies. "Just admit it, Kaname."

"No, no!" Kaname exclaims.

"Now, Kaname, you made this alliance called SMOKY, and you're the only one who survived to the end of those five."

"That was mainly May's doing," Kaname replies. "May wanted to make that alliance, and I wanted to keep it strong for her sake. As it turns out, we didn't do very well as an alliance, but I was willing to stick it out to the very end with SMOKY."

"Well, you did very well for yourself, even if SMOKY didn't do so well. We'll get to SMOKY in a moment. But did you ever imagine that you'd win this game after SMOKY fell apart?"

"No, not at all. But I got the Soul Gem, I won immunity and I found the plushie. But I wouldn't have made it so far without SMOKY."

"May, what was the biggest part of SMOKY?"

"It was making new friends!" May exclaims. "And I made four new friends through SMOKY!"

"You sure did," Jet says. "Olivier, you seemed pretty close to May out here, and you knew her going into the game."

"May was a joy to play with," Olivier states. "Unfortunately, I know someone who wasn't a joy."

"I think we all know who you're talking about," Jet states. "Loly, you certainly made your presence known out here."

The screen then shows some of Loly's "greatest" moments, including her arguing with Haruhi, her fight with Olivier, and her urination in the rice.

"We all needed to see that again, didn't we?" Jet says with a laugh.

"Hey, they asked for it!" Loly exclaims.

"Loly, you were perhaps the most unlikable person in eight seasons of Survivor, and that includes some real unlikable people like Asuka Langley Soryu and Johanna Mason. I'm pleased to tell everyone that you did not get a single vote for the 'Sprint Player of the Season' award that will double someone's money at the end of this show."

Everyone laughs at Loly's expense.

"So what? I wasn't playing this game to make friends. I just wanted to beat Haruhi, and I did just that."

"But what was your goal coming in? You didn't know Haruhi at the time."

"Of course I wanted to win, and guess what? I beat 15 of you. I came up short in the end, but I never got voted out. I played a great game, and you can't deny that."

"You played an interesting game, I'll say that. Temari, you wanted to drag both Loly and Haruhi to the end with yourself so you could have an easy win."

"And I would have won had Haruhi been in the Final Three instead of Kaname," Temari says.

"Let's take a poll here, including you, Kaname: who would have voted for Temari if she was up against Haruhi and Loly?"

All eight jury members raise their hands. Kaname also reluctantly raises her hand.

"So, that means that Temari was in reality one Loly-Haruhi feud away from winning this game."

"I can't do anything about it now," Temari states. "I deserved to win anyway, even up against Kaname. But the jury didn't see it that way."

"Let's take a poll. Why didn't you vote for Temari, Tessa?"

"She betrayed me, plain and simple," Tessa responds. "Had I been voted out by other people, I would have thrown my vote to Temari, since we became very close out here. But it turns out that the Incubator hurt her as much as it hurt me."

"So you're saying that the Incubator actually stopped Temari from winning?"

"Exactly. Now it did end up saving Kaname at the same time, so it can't be all bad."

"Well, one thing's for sure about the Incubator: it was a huge advantage for those who used it, as all three players who used the Incubator ended up in the Final Three. But as for that Incubator…"

Kyubey runs out on the stage, and Jet takes out two handguns and fires a million holes into him. Everyone cheers as they watch it happen.

"… the Incubator is no more."

"But I liked the Incubator!" Loly complains.

"Sorry, it's gone for good," Jet states. "Now there were those who voted for Temari. Asakura, why did you vote for her?"

"I know that Temari used me throughout the game as simply a robot who gave her information," Asakura says. "However, an analysis that I ran of her gameplay as opposed to Kaname's gameplay and Loly's gameplay told me that she deserved to win."

"So that's got to make you feel a little better, Temari, that Asakura feels you should have won."

"I don't _feel_ she should have won, I _know_ she should have won," Asakura states.

"Interesting," Jet states. "But it doesn't help you any now."

"Not unless Asakura can write me a check for a million dollars," Temari complains.

"Now among the jury we ended up with a couple of close friendships. Let's start with Suzuka and Yukino. You two became pretty close out there."

"We developed a good friendship, one that will last," Yukino states. "Suzuka is a great friend."

"And so is Yukino," Suzuka adds. "She really is someone I get along with, and I'm glad we could get along so well."

"As for you, Anri and Honoka, you also formed a friendship, and that's more difficult for you two, because you are shy by nature."

"Yes," Honoka replies. "Anri is a very good person, and I'm glad to have met her."

"I was incapable of loving before I came out here, and now Honoka has proved to me that I can love, with a sisterly love," Anri states. "So that is more important to me than anything else out here."

Everyone cheers for Anri.

"That's great to hear. Now there was a big rivalry out here, and it was between Haruhi and Loly. It ended with this:"

The screen shows the dramatic finish with the fire-making tiebreaker challenge between Haruhi and Loly, with Loly winning.

"Now Loly, you had a trick up your sleeve to win that challenge."

"I didn't think it would work," Loly says. "I just tried something, hoping it would work, and indeed it did."

"As for you, Haruhi, you come up one vote short of the Final Three for the second straight time, and yet again you ended up losing in a tiebreaker."

"It's not fair!" Haruhi exclaims. "Loly cheated!"

"Loly did not cheat, according to my rules, and those are the rules that matter. Still, you have my sympathy, Haruhi."

"Yeah, like that helps!" Haruhi complains.

"Now we had three smokers out here. One of them ended up having a heart attack."

"And I'll never smoke again," Ritsuko states.

"May saved your life with her alkahestry," Jet says.

"I am forever grateful to you, May," Ritsuko tells her.

"You're welcome, Ritsuko!" May replies.

"As for our other smokers: still smoking?"

Mamimi and Faye both pull out cigarettes and take a puff.

"Hey, no smoking up here!" Jet shouts. "Ritsuko almost died because of smoking, and you're willing to keep on doing it?"

"Yep," Faye states.

"Why not?" Mamimi says.

"Wow, I'm shocked. Ayeka, you didn't beat Ryoko out here, not even Ryoko Asakura."

"But I'll beat her for Tenchi!" Ayeka exclaims. "And that's all that matters!"

"How was your time out here, Kikyo?"

"It was very disappointing," Kikyo replies. "I had hoped to go farther."

"How about you, Kei?"

"Also disappointing," Kei states. "I couldn't make it past Loly, and that really was a failure for me."

"All right, it's now time to name the Sprint Player of the Season! The winner gets their winnings doubled! Our final four contenders are: Faye, Haruhi, Kikyo, and Olivier!"

The crowd cheers loudly.

"Kikyo, it is **not **you. Faye, you are out. And the winner is, Olivier!"

Olivier does not make a response as everyone cheers for her.

"How do you feel about winning, Olivier?"

"I'm satisfied, but I would have preferred to have won," Olivier states.

"As would have everyone, I'm sure," Jet states. "Well, that's it for Survivor: Xing! Make sure to join me for Survivor: Tropical Jungle coming up soon! I'm Jet Black, saying so long! Hope you enjoyed the season!"

The Survivor: Xing theme plays quietly as the camera focuses in on Kaname, who smiles in celebration.


End file.
